REVENGE RULES
by metibyun
Summary: Sakitnya menjadi kekuatan. Bahkan jika ingin membunuh, ia tidak akan segan-segan. Satu per satu orang yang dicintai hancur. Dan inilah cara Jongin, menghabisi perlahan, membalas bertahap, sampai rintihan musuhnya terdengar seperti nyanyian kemerdekaan. Aturan balas dendamnya akan berjalan, ataukah hancur berantakan ? , DLDR! KAIHUN AREA ! BxB
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE RULES**

 **Summary :** Sakitnya menjadi kekuatan. Bahkan jika ingin membunuh, ia tidak akan segan-segan. Satu per satu orang yang dicintai hancur. Dan inilah cara Jongin, menghabisi perlahan, membalas bertahap, sampai rintihan musuhnya terdengar seperti nyanyian kemerdekaan. Aturan balas dendamnya akan berjalan, ataukah hancur berantakan ?

 **Disclaimer :** Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.

 **Warning : -** Pairing **KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun)** Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

 **Boy X Boy** , area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

 **Original by : metibyun**

 **TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Create : 16 Juli 2018**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kebun teh yang sudah berhasil kita beli. Sedikit paksaan, dan kita berhasil." Choi Minho membuka map berisi perjanjian jual beli beserta dokumen sah lain yang menyatakan kepemilikan yang berpindah tangan seutuhnya. Pemilik awal tuan Oh Yifan menjadi Kim Jongin.

"Jerumuskan dia hingga semua asetnya habis. Kemudian beli. Buat dia mengemis dan menjilat kaki ku." nadanya sangat tenang. Minho yang dasarnya sudah mengabdi lama cukup hafal bahwa bos kejamnya ini sangat pandai memainkan emosi.

"Saya permisi." Jongin mengibaskan telapak tangannya sekali. Mempersilahkan Minho pergi dari ruang kerjanya setelah memberikannya salam hormat dengan membungkuk 90 derajat.

Jongin melirik sekilas pada bingkai foto yang ia letakkan tengkurap. Tidak bisa dipastikan itu gambar apa. Tapi dari sana Jongin akan menemukan sinar kembali. Sinar yang pernah dipaksa redup oleh seorang Yifan.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin yah, ayah bohong 'kan ?" pemuda manis itu merosot ke lantai dengan pandangan sendu menusuk.

"Maaf" jawaban lirih Yifan membuat anaknya luluh lantak. Satu-satunya ladang uang yang mereka miliki sudah berpindah tangan. Oh Sehun sedang mendalami pendidikan di bidang perkebunan hanya untuk mengembangkan miliknya yang tersisa. Tapi impiannya pupus. Kebun teh sudah berpindah tangan. Diganti dengan lembaran uang yang mungkin akan habis dalam hitungan beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Ayah, lalu kita harus bagaimana ?" Yifan sungguh tidak tahu. Ia menggeleng karena benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan seperti apa yang akan ditempuh untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka kedepan.

"Berhenti berjudi yah, itu tidak akan membuat uang kita menjadi ganda. Judi hanya menghabiskan uang kita. Kebun teh itu satu-satunya milik kita yang tersisa." Sehun ingin menangis, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya sangat sulit. Semua menjadi berantakan sejak 5 tahun terakhir. Ditambah hobi baru Yifan yang semakin membuat hidup mereka menjadi tidak karuan.

Dulu hidup Sehun tidak seperti ini. Seperti pangeran emas ia bergelimang harta dengan curahan kasih sayang tak terbatas. Dari ayahnya, dan dari ibunya. Tapi entah ada apa, kejadian yang buruk hingga membuat ibunya memilih angkat kaki. Hati Sehun sangat terluka. Masih segar diingatan saat 5 tahun lalu ibunya pergi tanpa menoleh, tidak melihat Sehun atau mengajaknya ikut serta. Kalimat yang Sehun ingat terakhir kali dari wanita itu adalah " _Kau kotor, menjijikkan Yifan!"_

Tidak ada kalimat menghangatkan yang syarat akan kasih sayang seperti biasa. Siang itu Sehun seperti melihat orang lain di dalam diri ibunya. Ia semakin yakin, ibunya sudah tidak menginginkannya terhitung sejak siang itu.

Dan disinilah Sehun. Memunguti sisa perasaannya dan mencoba bangkit disisi Yifan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa. Ia tidak yakin jika lelaki itu bisa menjadi pegangannya saat ia goyah, atau menjadi sandarannya saat ia menangis. Tapi Sehun ingin yakin, bahwa paling tidak ayahnya akan selalu ada disampingnya. Menemaninya, tidak seperti ibunya yang sudah pergi dengan makian terakhir yang seharusnya pantas ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Perkiraan Sehun sampai hari ini ibunya memilih pergi karena ekonomi mereka yang mulai guncang. Hutang dimana-mana. Dan Yifan yang mulai tidak fokus entah karena apa. Menjijikkan, itulah yang seharusnya diucapkan ibunya di depan cermin. Meninggalkan keluarganya yang berantakan, padahal saat ayahnya masih sangat jaya. Apapun permintaan ibunya akan dituruti.

 **-KH-**

Kim Jongin masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. Hingga pagi menjemput, kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Dan ia lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya di ruang kerja bernuansa glam metalic ini.

Rahangnya sangat indah, tersorot cahaya matahari pagi yang mulai mengintip. Ia sangat sempurna. Badannya tegap, kulitnya kecoklatan, ditambah wibawanya yang tak terbantahkan.

Tapi bukankah tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini ? Jongin itu dingin, sikap bersahabat hanya ditunjukkan pada mereka yang menguntungkan. Basa-basi bukan keahliannya. Ia seolah tak tersentuh karena siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya, secara otomatis akan menabrak dinding pembatas tak kasat mata yang dibangun tinggi-tinggi oleh Jongin.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ia melirik jam dan mempersilahkan si pengetuk untuk masuk.

"Kopinya tuan" Jongin hanya mengangguk. Membuat pelayannya sedikit mengernyit. Tuannya itu tidak tidur semalaman, tapi kenapa masih nampak sangat bugar ? Tapi tentu saja sekedar pertanyaan dalam hati. Pelayan itu tidak benar-benar melempar pertanyaan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat wajahnya tersiram kopi panas. Karena emosi dan suasana hati tuannya yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi.

"Dokter sudah datang ?"

"Belum tuan, biasanya pukul 10 siang"

"Tolong pastikan dia makan dengan baik, kabari aku atau Minho jika terjadi sesuatu."

Setiap pagi hanya pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan diulang-ulang hingga pelayannya hafal harus menjawab apa.

Jongin menghirup dalam-dalam uap kopi yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Harum karena di beli langsung dari pusat kopi di Belgia. Pada sesapan pertama terasa pahit, tapi kemudian lidahnya merasakan manis oleh gula dan krim yang menyatu. Begitulah Jongin memandang hidupnya, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan merasakan manis setelah rasa pahit bertahun-tahun. Ia harus membuat seseorang bersujud di kakinya memohon ampun. Dan meminta untuk dibunuh saja. Menarik bukan ? Tidak akan ada orang yang memohon agar dibunuh. Dan Jongin dengan segala pikiran gilanya, akan segera mewujudkan itu.

 **-KH-**

Lelaki dengan tinggi semampai itu berjalan perlahan. Parasnya sangat manis dengan senyum ramah. Indah dan selalu membawa aura bahagia untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ia bersenandung kecil, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di dalam perpustakaan.

"Tugasmu sudah ? Aku pinjam." Sehun berdecak saat sahabatnya yang sangat absurd ini datang. Kelakuannya samar seperti namanya, Jin. Kim Seokjin, tapi Sehun lebih senang memanggil Jinnie.

"Belajarlah untuk mengerjakan tugas sendiri Jinnie. Jika aku tidak ada bagaimana ?" Sehun menyangga dagu dengan tangan. Menyaksikan Jin yang terlihat lucu saat menyalin tugas miliknya.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana ? Kita akan lulus bersama" Jin terlihat malas menanggapi ucapan aneh Sehun ini.

"Mungkin saja aku tiba-tiba menghilang ?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan derai tawa bermaksud menggoda Jin.

"Tidak lucu Oh"

"Baiklah, baiklah, lanjutkan tukang salin" tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap aneh. Selama bersahabat hampir 3 tahun ini. Yang biasanya bertingkah aneh itu Jin. Tidak pernah sesuai umur, dan gemar melempar lelucon garing.

"Sehun kau baik ?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat Jin yang menatapnya dengan serius, sangat bukan Jin sekali.

"Aku baik, memangnya kenapa ?" Jin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi sebabnya tidak jelas.

"Kau aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak bicara ? Kau biasanya sangat irit membuka mulut." Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi banyak berbicara seperti ini ? Suasana hatinya tidak sedang bahagia. Malah seperti tertekan sejak kebun teh miliknya dijual satu minggu lalu.

"Terimakasih karena mau bersahabat dengan si irit bicara ini" Jin yang sudah jengah membanting pulpennya di atas meja. Membuat Sehun ikut berjingkat. Bukan apa-apa, Jin merasa janggal dan tidak suka mendengar ucapan aneh Sehun. Ia lebih baik dengan Sehun yang pendiam seperti biasa.

"Berhenti berkata aneh Sehun, atau persahabatan kita selesai ?"

"Iya ini aku diam" setelah memastikan Sehun diam, Jin kembali melakukan kegiatannya menyalin tugas.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Ku traktir sebagai imbalan tugas mu" Sehun tersenyum cerah kemudian, menularkan hal yang sama pada Jin.

 **-KH-**

Suasana siang ini menjadi sangat tegang. Ini keputusan terakhir, setelah berpikir ratusan kali. Yifan memutuskan untuk menjual rumahnya, pada orang yang sama. Pembeli kebun teh miliknya. Ini gila, ia pasti akan mendapatkan kemarahan Sehun. Tapi biarlah nanti ia yang menangani. Sehun pasti tidak akan lama marah padanya. Buktinya penjualan kebun teh sudah tidak menjadi masalah.

"Anda terlibat judi atau apa ?" Minho bertanya saja, meskipun jawabannya sudah ia ketahui. Tentu saja, karena ia yang memerintah anak buahnya untuk menjerumuskan Yifan ke lubang judi. Karena penghancuran perlahan terbaik adalah itu. Yifan masih angkatan awal untuk urusan perjudian. Sedangkan anak buah Minho sudah seperti saudara kembar dengan dunia semacam itu. Mudah saja menipu Yifan dengan iming-iming kemenangan, serta penggandaan uang berkali lipat.

"Ya, saya terlibat judi. Mungkin juga karena sumpah anak saya" tiba-tiba terlintas wajah menggemaskan anaknya yang sedang mengomel karena hobi nistanya.

"Anda memiliki anak ?" Minho benar penasaran. Kim Jongin tidak pernah bercerita jika Yifan memiliki anak. Setahunya juga Yifan hanya tinggal sendiri setelah prahara rumah tangganya yang hancur 5 tahun lalu.

"Iya laki-laki umur 20 tahun" Minho berdehem. Mengedarkan pandangannya, barangkali ada sesuatu hal terselip yang membenarkan pengakuan Yifan.

"Silahkan ditandatangani" Yifan menerima pulpen pemberian Minho dengan gemetar. Selangkah lagi, ia dinyatakan jatuh miskin. Karena rumah yang tersisa ikut terjual juga. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk membeli rumah yang jauh lebih kecil untuk Sehun.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, anda perlu membaca surat jual belinya" Yifan menggeleng mendengar saran Minho. Ia percaya saja karena berpikir ini bukan pertama kalinya bernego dengan pria Choi itu. Minho adalah pembeli yang sangat kooperatif. Nego dengan harga wajar tanpa syarat yang susah.

"Saya percaya dengan anda" Minho mengangguk, selangkah lagi.

"Tapi, saya meminta waktu 3 hari untuk mengemasi barang pribadi dan memberi penjelasan kepada anak saya"

"Baik, 3 hari" Minho menutup mapnya dan berpamitan. Meninggalkan pelataran rumah megah itu yang sudah sah menjadi milik tuannya.

"Dia memegang uang 9 milyar won. Kau tahu apa tugasmu ?" Minho tampak berbicara dengan ponsel pintarnya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sebelum 3 hari, bantu dia menghabiskan"

 **-KH-**

Sehun tengah mengemasi semua barang yang tersisa. Hanya baju dan buku serta album foto. Karena Yifan menjual rumah beserta perabotannya. Tidak ada air mata ataupun kecewa, hatinya sudah mati. Rumah penuh kenangan ini juga menjadi korban betapa jahatnya Yifan saat sudah bermain judi.

"Ayah akan menego pembeli ini untuk meminta waktu tambahan selagi kita mencari tempat baru" Sehun bergeming, sudah 3 hari ini ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan sang ayah. Ia tidak marah, hatinya sudah beku untuk merasakan emosi-emosi semacam itu.

"Pembeli rumah ini sangat baik dan ramah. Pasti dia akan mengizinkan kita tinggal beberapa waktu"

"Uang hasil penjualannya dimana ? Kenapa kita tidak membeli rumah yang lebih kecil saja ?"

"Uang sisanya hanya cukup untuk makan. Tapi ayah sudah tidak memiliki hutang Sehun. Sungguh!" Yifan meyakinkan anaknya, setidaknya uang itu masih berguna.

"Ayah-" Sehun menggantung ucapannya saat bel rumah terdengar berdering tanda ada pengunjung. Yifan memilih membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Sehun sebagai pengalihan pembicaraan.

Senyum ramah Minho menyapa pertama kali saat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Tidak seperti biasanya, Minho membawa 4 bodyguard berbadan besar. Yifan mengerutkan kening dan mempersilakan Minho masuk.

"Kalian di luar saja, sebentar lagi tuan Kim akan datang" keempat orang kekar itu hanya mengangguki dan berdiri sigap di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa kabar tuan Yifan ?"

"Baik"

"Saya datang untuk mengunjungi rumah yang sudah saya beli. Ini sudah 3 hari, mengapa anda masih disini ?" raut ramah yang biasa Yifan kenal tidak ditemukan pada Minho saat ini.

"Saya meminta waktu lagi, mohon kesediaannya. Saya belum mendapat tempat baru" Minho tersenyum miring. Menertawai alasan basi Yifan. Bicara saja uangnya sudah habis, apa susahnya ?

"Di Perjanjian tidak ada keterangan memberimu waktu sampai mendapat tempat tinggal. 3 hari ku rasa cukup, bukankah pembeli seperti ku cukup baik, Yifan ?" Yifan tersentak mendapat sapaan tidak formal dari lelaki ini.

"Angkat kaki mu atau kau akan menyesal setelahnya" Minho berdesis lirih, syarat akan ancaman.

"Saya mohon beri waktu sampai mendapat pinjaman untuk sewa rumah" Yifan memohon dengan segenap hati, dan tidak sungkan untuk bersujud dibawah kaki Minho yang terduduk angkuh di atas sofa.

"Kau salah jika bersujud di kakinya" suara lain muncul dari pintu masuk. Berjalan angkuh sembari melepas kacamatanya. Minho segera bangkit dari duduknya mengabaikan Yifan dibawah sana untuk memberi hormat pada sang tuan.

"K-Kim Jongin!" suara lirih Yifan menyebabkan gelak tawa kejam dari Jongin. Tidak ada yang lucu, tapi Jongin ingin sekali tertawa melihat kehancuran Yifan.

"Hai tuan Oh" Kim Jongin semakin berjalan dengan angkuh dan membawa dirinya duduk tenang di salah satu sofa. Masing-masing kakinya bertaut dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Rumah yang bagus, aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai orang kepercayaan Choi. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan" Minho membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pujian yang diberikan tuannya.

"Kau masih ingat aku ?" Jongin membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan lelaki yang terpaut usia 15 tahun darinya. Yifan masih bersimpuh pada posisi semula. Masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin, dan suasana yang belum dipahaminya.

"Kau tampak sehat, bugar, dan bahagia Yifan" Jongin membanting punggungnya kembali untuk bersandar pada sofa.

"Seharusnya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih kejam. Ini terlalu baik bukan ?" Yifan sangat muak dengan wajah angkuh Jongin yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kau merasakan kehancuranku ? Ck, saat seperti ini sudah aku tunggu 5 tahun. Kau hancur, hm ?" Minho bergidik ngeri saat menyaksikan Jongin mencengkram erat rahang Yifan. Tuan yang tidak banyak bicara ini, tiba-tiba menyuarakan begitu banyak suku kata yang membuat Minho hampir mati. Karena apapun yang diucapkan Jongin, penuh dengan ancaman.

"Brengsek!" tawanya menggelegar, membuat Yifan ingin membuang ludah di depan Jongin, namun terlambat. Satu bogem mentah sudah melukai sudut bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu gegabah mengatai ku brengsek. Uh… Sebenarnya aku tidak mau lepas kendali. Tapi wajahmu selalu menguji kesabaran, Wu Yifan." Yifan membolakan mata itu adalah marga China nya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu ?

"Apa maumu brengsek!" Jongin menyeringai. Mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Minho untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan pengawal yang lain.

"Selain melihatmu hancur, aku ingin mendengarmu memohon sebuah kematian dariku dan menjilat kakiku. Mudah bukan ?"

"Sakit jiwa kau Jongin!" satu pukulan keras kembali diterima Yifan.

"Satu perkataan sama dengan satu pukulan"

"Aku tidak akan sudi memohon padamu, brengsek! Bahkan jika hidupku dalam bahaya. Aku tidak akan memohon. Kau biadab!" Yifan berdiri sempoyongan memegang sisi pipinya yang nyeri.

"Aku hanya berkaca pada sikap biadab mu"

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, itu tidak disengaja. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf Kim Jongin. Semua itu sudah berlalu 5 tahun." Jongin tertawa lagi, rasanya ia ingin sekali merobek mulut Yifan yang dengan mudah mengatakan semua ini berlalu.

"Berlalu kau bilang ?! Bagiku belum, sebelum kau mati ditanganku"

"Ayah.." kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh saat suara lirih terdengar dari arah tangga. Pemuda rapuh itu berdiri terdiam dengan tangan yang meremas kencang pegangan tangga.

Jongin terkejut, ini tidak ada dalam rencana. Tidak ada dalam pemikirannya tentang harus diapakan pemuda itu. Ia sungguh kecolongan tentang satu hal ini. Siapakah dia untuk Yifan ? Setahunya Yifan hanya sendiri setelah ditinggal pergi istrinya.

* * *

 **A/N :** terinspirasi dari sinema tobat indosiar/g/ wkwkw. Apa ini apa ? yodahlah nikmati aja. Mau nyoba nulis yang pait-pait. Kebanyakan manis ntar kelyan diabetes. Hahah. Dilanjut atau dibungkus ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ayah.."

"Sehun.." Yifan memberi isyarat agar Sehun pergi dan berlindung di dalam kamarnya. Ia takut jika Jongin akan menyakiti Sehun juga. Tapi rupanya pemuda itu tidak paham dengan isyarat yang diberikan sang ayah. Ia berjalan mendekat, membuat Jongin tercekat.

"Siapa anda ?!" Sehun bertanya tajam, menciptakan tawa kering dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri pada bocah seperti mu ?"

"Tidak! Saya hanya ingin memberitahu apa yang anda lakukan pada ayah saya adalah tindakan kriminal." senyum Jongin menghilang. Memberi tatapan tajam pada Yifan untuk membereskan anak ini sebelum kesabarannya habis.

"Sehun, naiklah ke atas. Ayah akan membereskan ini semua" Sehun mencekal pegangan Yifan dan terus menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Ada rasa geli yang menggelitik perut Jongin menyaksikan tatapan lucu dari anak itu. Dipikir Jongin itu bocah seumurannya, yang akan takut dan mundur setelah mendapat tatapan tajam.

"Ayah dia tamu yang tidak sopan. Jika ayahku punya hutang jangan menggunakan kekerasan. Aku akan membayar hutang ayahku" Jongin meneliti wajah Sehun. Yifan mempunyai anak ? Bagaimana informasi sepenting ini bisa lolos darinya ?

"Kau memiliki anak Yifan ?" Yifan membawa Sehun untuk berlindung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan sakiti dia. Ini semua salahku, biarkan aku saja yang menanggungnya" Jongin tersenyum miring, seolah senyum itu bisa membunuh Yifan kapan saja.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku ingin sekali melibatkan dia"

"Jangan kumohon Kim Jongin" Jongin mendadak tuli. Ide gila terlintas di otaknya. Oh Sehun adalah kelemahan Yifan. Dan menghancurkan kelemahan Yifan akan sangat menyenangkan bukan ?

"Ayah" Sehun tidak mengerti apa salah ayahnya hingga dipertemukan dengan lelaki bengis seperti Jongin. Tapi saat ini Sehun sungguh ketakutan. Bahkan ketika tangan Jongin dengan lembut membelai pipinya, seolah itu adalah pisau yang menggores.

"Jangan sentuh dia ku mohon" Jongin menjauh kan diri. Masih tersenyum sinis, melihat Sehun semakin merapatkan diri ke belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Yifan, yang seperti ini semakin membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Kau tahu, merusak barang yang kau sayangi adalah obsesiku."

"Brengsek kau Jongin!" Yifan sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ancaman Jongin. Sehingga dengan reflek ia membalas pukulan Jongin sebagai usahanya melindungi diri.

Aturan balas dendam yang dirancang Jongin, tidak pernah melibatkan Sehun di dalamnya. Nama Sehun bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebagai salah satu diantara aturan itu. Tapi melihat Yifan yang menyayangi anaknya secara berlebihan, membuat Jongin berubah pikiran. Sedikit bermain tidak ada salahnya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan pada Yifan bagaimana rusaknya dia saat itu.

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak mau!" terjadi tarik menarik, antara Yifan dan Jongin sebagai usaha mereka mendapatkan Sehun.

"Ayah tolong aku!"

"MINHO!" Yifan kalah telak, Minho dan semua pengawal yang dibawa Jongin memasuki rumah untuk mencekalnya. Sedangkan dirinya terus memberontak untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

Pemuda kesayangannya, darah dagingnya itu digelandang Jongin menaiki tangga seperti sampah.

"Menangislah Sehun, menangislah" Yifan merintih. Menyaksikan senyum Sehun yang berusaha menguatkannya. Padahal Yifan tahu anak itu pasti ketakutan.

 **-KH-**

Jongin melempar Sehun hingga punggung anak itu membentur tiang ranjang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa malah membawa Sehun memasuki kamar disalah satu rumah Yifan yang sudah dibelinya.

"Aku muak melihatmu, sungguh!" Jongin mencengkram rahang sempit Sehun. Dan menyaksikan sinar menyala disana. Sehun tidak menangis padahal Jongin ingin sekali mendengarnya memohon dengan buraian air mata. Tapi pemuda itu justru hanya diam dan membiarkan Jongin menyiksanya sesuka hati. Asal ayahnya selamat, Sehun pun tak apa.

"Berapa hutang ayahku ?"

"Tidak akan terbayar, bocah ingusan sepertimu tahu apa ?!" Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengubur rasa sakit yang diciptakan Jongin.

"Katakan nominalnya tuan" Jongin merasa sangat tertantang. Tidak ada yang pernah menentangnya selama ini. Sehun pengecualian, pemuda darah daging Yifan ini sangat menguji kesabaran sekaligus membuatnya ingin memaki.

"Kau memiliki apa hingga begitu yakin bisa membayar semua hutang si brengsek itu ?!"

"Namanya Yifan, dia ayahku. Bukan si brengsek"

"Bagaimana jika dia benar brengsek huh ?" Jongin tertegun memandang wajah Sehun dari jarak sangat dekat. Hidungnya mancung, dengan mata indah, sayu dan membawa kedamaian. Bagaimana dalam posisi seperti ini ia seolah tak gentar ? Mata Jongin jatuh pada bibir anak itu. Bibir yang terus menjawabi semua makiannya. Bibir yang tidak kehabisan kata untuk melawannya demi melindungi sang ayah. Tiba-tiba Jongin geram sendiri. Yifan tidak pantas dibela oleh Sehun.

"Ayahku memang brengsek, tukang judi. Tapi dia ayahku. Aku akan bekerja keras dan membayar hutangnya padamu"

"Benarkah ?" mata Jongin menggelap, entah setan apa yang membawanya sampai melibatkan Sehun sejauh ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan sekarang. Karena tidak kunjung menemukan. Jongin melepas secara kasar dasi yang dikenakan. Menyeret paksa agar Sehun mau menaiki ranjang.

Sehun tidak menangis, meskipun badannya terasa remuk. Hatinya terasa hancur dan harga dirinya terluka. Tidak apa, ia terus menenangkan dirinya. Ayahnya adalah prioritas. Ia rela sakit seperti ini, demi melindungi ayahnya. Satu-satunya yang dimiliki setelah kepergian ibunya.

"Bagaimana ? Kau masih berkeras hati ingin membayar hutang ayahmu ?" Pergelangan tangannya seolah sudah lepas. Jongin mengikat terlampau kencang, semakin Sehun memberontak, semakin sakit juga efek yang diberikan oleh ikatan itu.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku"

"Kau menawarkan ingin membayar hutang 'kan ? Inilah caranya. Merusakmu, di depan ayahmu"

"Hutang uang harus dibayar uang sialan!" Jongin terkekeh lagi. Sehun sudah lelah memberontak dan memutuskan untuk meludahi Jongin tepat di wajah.

"Hey santai sedikit. Sayangnya ayahmu tidak berhutang uang padaku. Moralnya yang rusak telah menghancurkan kehidupanku" Sehun tidak mengerti kerusakan moral macam apa yang dilakukan ayahnya hingga menciptakan monster mengerikan seperti Jongin ini.

"Seandainya tadi kau tidak menampakkan diri, mungkin aturan balas dendam ku masih berlaku. Tapi aku rasa, sedikit bermain tidak ada salahnya." Jongin berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Sehun menghirup udara dalam-dalam karena sungguh, kehadiran Jongin di dekatnya seolah mengurangi pasokan oksigen.

 **-KH-**

Siksaan tidak berhenti disana, Jongin masuk kembali kedalam kamar dengan Yifan yang digelandang oleh salah satu pengawal kekarnya.

"Ayah-"

"Lari Sehun, ayah mohon larilah nak" Sehun rasanya ingin menyerah saat ini juga. Ia ingin lari tapi tidak bisa dengan tangan terikatnya. Lagipula ayahnya masih disini, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan dan merelakan ayahnya menjadi mangsa seorang kriminal seperti Jongin.

"Ayah tolong Sehun yah" Yifan didudukan di ujung kamar. Lengkap dengan tali yang diikat kuat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mulutnya dibungkam dengan perekat, membuat Yifan meronta sia-sia. Sehun semakin panik. Tapi konsentrasinya terpecah ketika Jongin dengan kasar merobek kaos tipis yang dikenakan.

"Mau apa kau, lepaskan bajingan!"

"Ssstt.. Anak manis tidak boleh berbicara kasar" Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun untuk menghalau umpatan dari pemuda itu. Inginnya Jongin hanya menguji seberapa tangguh anak dari musuhnya itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia mulai berubah pikiran. Tubuh indah milik Sehun membuatnya harus menahan nafas.

"Lepaskan ayahku dan kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku"

"Penawaran menarik, tapi aku tidak suka negosiasi _kids_. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan dua-duanya. Kenapa harus memilih ?" Sehun meringis saat cengkraman Jongin terasa menyakitkan. Ia yakin, beberapa helai rambutnya sudah runtuh.

"Aku ingin memberikan tontonan pada ayahmu disana. Merasakan kerusakan yang sama seperti yang ku alami. Bukankah kau ingin membayar hutangnya 'kan ?"

"BRENGSEK!" Sehun menatap tepat pada mata ayahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia harus kuat, demi ayahnya.

"Kumohon lepaskan ayahku" Jongin berpura-pura tuli tidak peduli dengan permohonan Sehun yang tertahan.

Yifan menyaksikan perbuatan bejat Jongin. Anaknya yang malang, Sehunnya yang polos sedang menanggung dosa masa lalunya. Ia sungguh ingin bangkit dan menikam-nikam tubuh Jongin saat ini. Tubuhnya terikat, dan mulut dibekap erat oleh perekat. Tapi matanya bisa menyaksikan Sehun dilecehkan dengan tidak manusiawi.

Yang membuatnya bertambah hancur adalah Sehun tidak setitikpun mengeluarkan air matanya. Yifan merasa hancur saat matanya bersitatap dengan mata anaknya. Sehun tidak menikmati perbuatan Jongin. Sehun memohon untuk dibebaskan tapi Yifan tidak berdaya.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Jongin bukan tipikal seseorang yang lembut. Tentu saja, karena Sehun adalah anak dari musuhnya. Tidak cukup dengan mempermalukan harga dirinya. Jongin merenggut semua tanpa sisa, termasuk kehormatannya sebagai seorang manusia. Sehun sudah kehilangan semuanya. Melihat sinar mata Jongin yang penuh dengan emosi. Ia seolah disetubuhi oleh seorang monster. Ini hari apa ? Sehun seolah lupa. Tapi ia akan selalu mengingat dan merekam dengan jelas bahwa hari ini ia telah kehilangan semua, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun.." yang dipanggil hanya memandang datar. Jongin tidak tahu, hati dan perasaan anak ini terbuat dari apa ? Jongin bahkan sadar perlakuannya sudah keterlaluan tapi pemuda Oh itu tidak sedikitpun memohon agar Jongin menghentikan kejahatannya.

"Lepaskan ayahku" Jongin sudah puas bermain-main dengan tubuh Sehun. Ia tertegun mendengar suara bergetar milik pemuda di bawahnya.

Sepenting itukah Yifan untuk Sehun ? Hingga pemuda itu rela mengorbankan apapun asal Yifan selamat ? Jongin sangat marah. Bahkan setelah pelecehan yang dilakukan, Sehun masih memikirkan ayahnya ? Ribuan pertanyaan rancu itu mengusik pikiran Jongin.

"Kau ikut aku!" Jongin mengucapkan dengan nada ringan. Tangannya sibuk membuka dasi yang digunakannya untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Aku rasa hutang ayahku lunas setelah kau memperkosaku di depan matanya" tubuhnya sangat sakit, hatinya sudah tidak berada di tempat atau mungkin sudah mati. Dengan malu Sehun bangkit perlahan, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang sudah dirusak Jongin.

"Kau ingin ku habisi lagi ? Jangan membantahku!"

"Lakukan lagi! Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun karena semua sudah kau ambil tuan. Bahkan kehormatan ku sudah kau rusak secara paksa" rahang Jongin mengetat. Sehun sangat menguji kesabarannya. Membuat hati nuraninya yang sempat terbuka, kembali ditutup.

Dengan kasar Jongin membenturkan punggung sempit Sehun ke arah tembok. Yifan membelalakkan matanya melihat aksi kejam Jongin berikutnya. Ia bertambah marah saat senyum miring Jongin seolah mengejek ketidakberdayaannya.

Kasar, dan menuntut. Sehun merasa tersedak ketika bibir Jongin terus mendesak dan menghancurkan isi mulutnya. Ini bukan sekedar nafsu, Sehun merasa Jongin kerasukan karena tanpa lelah terus mengusik bibirnya.

"Pakai bajumu dan kau ikut aku!" itu perintah, tapi Sehun tidak mau menurut.

"Hutang impas, moral bejat ayahku sudah terbalas 'kan ? Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu" Jongin melepas paksa ciumannya, tidak peduli tatapan menusuk Yifan di sana.

"Aku akan membayarmu dan ku rasa si brengsek itu akan menyerahkan mu padaku" Yifan menggeleng, saat Sehun ingin menghampiri ayahnya dengan cepat Jongin mengungkungnya kembali.

"Kau brengsek tuan!"

"Ya, semua tahu aku brengsek. Dan karena itulah aku tak suka dibantah. Sabar bukan temanku, Oh Sehun. Kau ikut aku kemudian aku akan membebaskan ayahmu dan menjamin hidupnya" Jongin juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia justru berkeinginan kuat membawa Sehun pulang.

"Aku bukan barang!"

"Kau barang, dan aku ingin mempermainkanmu sampai bosan" Sehun menampar keras-keras pipi Jongin. Tangan nya bergetar menahan semua emosinya. Tamparan itu bukan apa-apa untuk Jongin yang sangat kuat, ia hanya tersenyum dan memberi elusan pada sudut bibirnya yang nyeri.

"Kau boleh membebaskan ayahmu" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan berlari ke arah Yifan yang terlihat sama hancurnya di ujung kamar. Dengan tergesa Sehun membuka semua ikatan dan perekat yang membelit tubuh tegap itu.

 **-KH-**

"Ayah"

"Sehun-" Yifan merasa cegukan pada tenggorokannya. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini terlihat buruk dengan air mata.

"Maafkan ayah, maaf"

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak apa-apa" Sehun sangat kuat dan lemah sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Wajah mengeras Jongin ikut mengendur saat menyadari betapa gigih pemuda itu menyelamatkan ayahnya.

Yifan meringis menyaksikan memar-memar pada tubuh putih Sehun. Bekas laknat yang ditinggalkan Jongin. Dan bayangan betapa jahatnya Jongin melecehkan Sehun tadi. Noda darah di atas ranjang membuat Yifan ingin bunuh diri karena merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ayah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis huh ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis di depan monster seperti dia. Ayah, ku mohon larilah sejauh mungkin. Selamatkan dirimu dan hiduplah bahagia" melihat kehancuran Yifan, Sehun berpikir mungkin menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan adalah satu keputusan yang benar.

"Ini kesalahan masa lalu ayah, biarkan ayah yang menanggung nak" Sehun menggeleng, mengusap air mata ayahnya yang dengan kurang ajar terus mengalir. Sehun merengkuh tubuh tegap yang biasa berdebat dengannya itu. Hari ini terlihat rapuh dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ayah perbuat. Tapi aku sudah memaafkan ayah. Pergilah yah, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan monster seperti dia"

"Tidak Sehun, ayah tidak akan pergi tanpamu"

"Kumohon, pergilah dan berbahagia. Aku akan meminta dia untuk berhenti mengusik ayah" Yifan tidak bisa membendung tangisnya. Ia terus meronta tanpa ditahan-tahan. Kesalahan fatal masa lalunya telah menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelaki kecilnya harus ikut menanggung dosa yang ia perbuat, bahkan saat anaknya itu tidak mengetahui apa kesalahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sayang sekali, dosa yang kau lakukan padaku harus ditanggung olehnya"

"Bajingan kau Jongin, sakit jiwa" Jongin menghentikan drama itu karena ia merasa jengah. Lebih tepatnya iri, Yifan tidak sepantasnya mendapat pengorbanan tulus dari Sehun.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi tolong jangan usik ayahku. Biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang" Jongin terkejut, satu lagi pengorbanan fatal yang diambil Sehun sebagai jalannya untuk membebaskan Yifan.

"Kau mengambil keputusan tepat" Jongin tersenyum jahat membayangkan Sehun yang telentang di ranjang dan ia bisa memainkan kapanpun sampai bosan.

"Tidak Sehun, kau tidak akan kemanapun. Ayah tidak peduli jika harus mati asal bersama mu"

"Ayah ku mohon" menangis dalam hati adalah hal menyakitkan. Dimana air mata yang kering menumpahi luka hatinya dan membuat Sehun hampir menyerah.

"Berhenti berjudi yah, makan dengan baik, dan jangan lupakan Tuhan kita. Aku akan baik-baik saja" pesan yang disuarakan Sehun masuk kedalam telinga Jongin tanpa terlewat. Tulus, dan bagaimana disaat seperti ini anak itu masih sempat mengingat Tuhan nya ?  
Pelukan terakhir yang mengerat, Sehun menghirup aroma khas milik ayahnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu takdir apa yang sedang di jalaninya. Tapi Sehun ingin yakin bahwa, ia tidak akan aman dan selamat di tangan seorang yang kejam seperti Kim Jongin.

Yifan menggeleng memandang sendu senyum anaknya. Ini sakit sekali. Ia telah menjual malaikatnya demi membeli kebebasan yang sia-sia.

"Aku akan merindukan ayah. Kurangi rokok dan alkohol. Hiduplah dengan baik. Jika tidak ada yang memasakkan mu nanti. Ayah bisa membeli makanan di tempat yang higienis" Jongin memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia hampir saja menggunakan hatinya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai Yifan. Minho akan mengurus kepergianmu dan menjamin hidupmu sampai kau mati nanti. Jangan menampakkan diri atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian berdua. Dan kau bocah-" Jongin mengambil nafas sebelum melepas pelukan Sehun dan Yifan secara paksa.

"Gunakan itu" Jongin melempar jas mahal yang ia kenakan untuk Sehun. Menyadari baju pemuda itu yang sudah koyak karena perbuatannya. Ia melangkah keluar dan membiarkan semua anak buahnya membenahi kekacauan yang ada.

 **-KH-**

Sehun memeluk erat jas yang diberikan Jongin tadi. Pangkal pahanya masih sangat perih mungkin juga lecet. Memasuki rumah megah yang diperkirakan adalah kediaman Jongin dengan takut-takut. Pegangannya pada jas tidak kendur sedikitpun seolah benda itu satu-satunya pertahanan hidup baginya.

"T-tuan" Jongin menoleh mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun. Kedua tangannya dibawa tenggelam di dalam saku celana. Terus berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah karena lupa jika di belakang ada satu orang yang mengekorinya. Terbiasa selalu sendiri membuat Jongin tampak asing dengan keberadaan orang lain.

"Jangan sentuh ayahku"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan si keparat itu huh ?!" lama-lama habis sudah batas sabar Jongin. Sehun tersentak mundur mendengar bentakan tak main-main itu.

"M-maaf"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu ? Apa hanya Yifan ? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak punya malu ? Rata-rata orang akan menangis dan memohon agar terbebas dariku. Sedangkan kau ?" Sehun memejamkan mata saat tangan Jongin sudah bergantung di udara siap untuk memukulnya.

"Dia ayahku, selamanya akan begitu. Harga diriku sudah tidak ada, jadi percuma aku bertahan. Dan tuan, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja kami ?"

Jongin menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk melukai Sehun. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dibawah kaki Jongin dengan ringisan dan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Sehun. Aku bukan pendengar yang baik"

Sehun merasakan patah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat ingin pingsan, tapi tubuhnya seolah masih kuat walau menerima ratusan pukulan lagi dari Kim Jongin.

"Tuan muda, mari kuantar masuk ke kamar anda" tidak ada kata selain menuruti saat pelayan wanita itu membawanya memasuki sebuah kamar asing. Rumah Jongin sangat besar, namun dingin dan mengerikan. Nyala kehidupan disana hanya sebatas lalu lalang pelayan serta pengawal. Tuan rumahnya menciptakan suasana istana yang mirip seperti neraka. Sehun akan pasrah, mungkin disinilah tempatnya untuk meregang nyawa.

* * *

 **A/N :** haloo, jadi gimana ? menusuk ke hati ngga ? wkwkwk. Bilang ke aku ya kalo ceritanya kering :) LOVE U GUYS


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Terhitung sudah 2 malam lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu tidak benar-benar memejamkan mata. Kejadian sejak siang tadi terus berputar seolah mengejek dan mempermalukan. Ketika tubuh polos Sehun dipaksa untuk menerima dirinya. Ketika Jongin beradu pandang dengan mata kecil anak itu. Jongin seolah merasa dibakar oleh rasa lain. Yang tidak pernah ia temukan sekalipun pada teman-teman tidurnya.

Kabar terakhir yang diberikan Minho adalah Yifan yang sudah diurus kepindahannya ke China. Lelaki yang sudah dianggap musuhnya itu dipulangkan ke negara asalnya. Jongin tidak peduli jika ini sudah masuk dalam batas yang keterlaluan. Tapi rasa marahnya tidak akan padam saat melihat Yifan masih berada disekitaran lingkungannya.

Jika dipikir, membawa Sehun pulang tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi Jongin tiba-tiba ingin. Kedok pembayaran hutang yang tak akan pernah terbayar menjadi penutup alasan yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tertarik. Tertarik untuk memiliki Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tuan mengamuk lagi." Jongin segera berlari sesaat setelah mendapat laporan dari salah satu pelayannya.

Kaki panjangnya terus dibawa berayun dengan langkah lebar. Menyusuri lorong lantai dua di dalam mansion mewahnya.

"Suntik kan biusnya!" Jongin memerintah suster yang memang disewa untuk berjaga selagi dokter yang menangani tidak ada ditempat.

"Tidak, tidak" amukannya semakin melemah seiring dengan cairan bius yang mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang memerintahkan para pelayan dan suster untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pandangannya tidak terbaca menyaksikan sosok mungil yang mulai tenang di atas ranjang. Ia pasti kelelahan setelah mengamuk tadi, pikir Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai tipis si mungil. Rambutnya tidak seindah dulu. Tampak kusut padahal Jongin sudah mengusahakan perawatan terbaik. Kata dokter, pikirannya yang tidak sehat membawa efek buruk pada rambutnya.

Jongin membuang nafas dengan berat. Merutuki semua hal buruk yang sudah dilalui oleh mereka.

"Cepat pulih" Jongin mengecup kening orang itu dalam-dalam. Menarik selimut agar menutupi sosoknya yang tampak menyedihkan. Mematikan lampu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian.

 **-KH-**

"Aku ingin pulang" Sehun terus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari Jongin, namun sia-sia. Seandainya ada ibu peri yang baik hati dan menawarkan 3 permintaan. Ia hanya akan meminta satu saja, keluar dari neraka ini. Neraka milik monster mengerikan seperti Jongin.

Baru sehari dirinya tinggal, tapi Sehun merasa ini sudah ratusan abad. Tidak senyaman rumahnya, ah tiba-tiba saja Sehun merindukan ayahnya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya sebagai gerakan reflek mengantisipasi bahaya. Sejak mengetahui sosok Jongin, Sehun yang ceroboh tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat waspada. Ia takut Jongin akan menyakitinya lagi.

Belum genap kesadaran yang diperoleh Sehun untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar dengan lancang, tiba-tiba dirinya tersentak dengan ciuman kasar yang diberikan Jongin.

Sehun membelalakkan mata melihat ekspresi panas Jongin saat menciumnya. Lelaki 30 tahun itu tampak menikmati cumbuan sepihak yang tidak dibalas oleh Sehun. Mata Jongin terpejam dengan kedua tangannya merangsek masuk ke dalam pakaian Sehun.

"L-lepas" yang lebih muda mendorong dan menjauhkan diri dari serangan Jongin.

"Aku menginginkanmu!" itu perintah, tidak ada penawaran dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kau gila!"

"Memang" Jongin mencoba mengambil ciumannya kembali, namun kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang sudah mundur tiga langkah.

"Kau pikir aku budak seks mu"

"Jika iya ?" sesungguhnya Jongin malas berdebat. Tapi dengan Sehun, perdebatan menjadi ujian adrenalin yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku disini untuk membayar hutang ayahku dan membeli kebebasannya. Bukan menjadi objek pelampiasan nafsu mu!"

"Dan itu memang cara untuk membayar hutang nya, Oh Sehun" Jongin tertawa main-main. Ini tidak lucu tapi Jongin terus tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Katakan kau menikmatinya 'kan ?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya akan menikmati dengan orang yang kucintai tuan Kim!" lagi, ucapan sederhana Sehun itu membuat Jongin terkekeh kering.

"Cinta kau bilang ? Tidak perlu hal busuk itu untuk mengetahui kau menikmatinya atau tidak. Aku akan membuat mu mendesahkan namaku, segera!"

Lama kelamaan mungkin Sehun akan benar-benar menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Belum sembuh sensasi menyakitkan yang diberikan Jongin tadi siang, kini ia harus kembali merasakan tubuhnya yang terbelah dengan Jongin yang masuk didalamnya.

Mungkin saat ini posisinya mirip seperti pelacur. Bayarannya hanya keselamatan dan kebebasan ayahnya. Bertubi-tubi Jongin menghujam nya teramat kasar.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam ? Mendesahlah" Jongin membelai leher Sehun dengan lembut kemudian turun ke pundak.

"Aku tidak sudi!" namun gagal, Jongin mungkin seorang maniak yang terlampau ahli. Sehun dibuat menjerit dengan rasa sakit menyusul kemudian karena tamparan keras pada pipi pantatnya.

Tubuh Sehun masih sangat sensitif menerima pemberian Jongin yang berlebihan. Sehun masih tergolong awal untuk membiasakan diri dengan persetubuhan ini. Ia hanya si polos yang suci sebelum Jongin merampas paksa kehormatannya.

Kepalanya pening, dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Sehun bisa merasakan hangat di dalam tubuhnya karena pelepasan Jongin yang cukup deras dan banyak. Setelahnya rasa sakit itu berkurang bersamaan dengan suasana gelap. Sehun kehilangan kesadaran karena lelah dan kesakitan. Hatinya sakit, begitupun dengan tubuhnya.

 **-KH-**

Jongin memandang datar tubuh tak berdaya dibawah kungkungannya. Sehun pingsan setelah dirinya bermain seperti kesetanan. Gairahnya terbakar walau Sehun selalu mengumpatinya dengan tatapan benci.

Ia merasa pemuda itu cukup seksi saat memakinya. Melirik sedikit ke arah nakas, ternyata Sehun tidak menyantap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan para pelayannya.

Pikirannya terasa kacau setelah suster menyatakan bahwa intensitas mengamuk sosok mungil tadi menjadi sangat sering. Jongin tidak tidur selama dua malam dan kepalanya terasa akan pecah. Di tambah banyak masalah pekerjaan juga masalah Yifan.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Sehun, masih belum beranjak dan membiarkan miliknya tertanam hangat tanpa niat melepas. Disaat buntu seperti itu, ia hanya ingin mengecupi bibir Sehun seperti seorang yang sakau.

Jemari besarnya menyusuri helai rambut Sehun. Sekelebat ingatan betapa sadis ia menjambak pemuda itu tadi siang membuat hati Jongin melengos oleh rasa sesal. Dikecupnya ringan, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bahkan kau tidak menangis setelah perlakuan burukku ?" Jongin seperti pribadi berbeda saat ini.

Sorot matanya terkesan lembut ketika melihat Sehun yang terlelap dengan nafas teratur. Perasaan asing yang menyenangkan, tidak ingin ditahan lagi. Mengapresiasi sekuat itu Sehun melawan sisi iblisnya.

Pemuda itu melenguh tidak nyaman. Sehun sedikit merengek karena hari berat yang sudah dilalui. Mungkin mengamati Sehun yang sedang tidur akan menjadi agenda barunya sekarang.

Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Sehun untuk menjemput mimpi yang sama. Ia mulai mengantuk setelah dua malam terjaga. Sensasinya hangat dan menyenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Lebih nyaman daripada kamar besar miliknya. Dan lebih hangat daripada kesendiriannya yang dingin selama ini.

"Selamat malam" bibirnya mendarat pada kening Sehun sebagai penutup malam.

 **-KH-**

Suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi ditambah pusing berlebihan membuat Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman. Saat pertama membuka mata, ia kemudian tersadar bahwa itu bukan kamarnya. Oh betapa Sehun berharap bahwa yang dilalui kemarin adalah mimpi. Tapi ia salah, ini sangat mengerikan untuk disebut sebagai kenyataan.

"Sudah bangun ?" Sehun berjingkat. Dahinya mengkerut melihat Jongin yang sudah rapi dan tampak sibuk memainkan tablet pintarnya di genggaman.

Seingatnya sebelum pingsan, ia berada pada posisi telanjang. Tapi setelah di intip sebentar. Ia sudah mengenakan piyama sutra berwarna hitam.

"Iya" Sehun sendiri kaget mendengar suaranya yang parau. Tatapan meneliti Jongin membuatnya mengangkat selimut karena takut.

"Kau sakit ?" Sehun menggeleng, bohong.

Jongin yang seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Jongin yang seperti monster. Sehun pikir Jongin memiliki kepribadian ganda yang bisa berganti-ganti setiap saat.

"Dasar bodoh! Demammu tinggi. Ini pasti karena kau tidak makan 'kan ?" tidak ada jawaban, bahkan ketika Jongin menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi, ia hanya menurut.

"Mandilah, aku akan menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksamu" Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di atas kloset.

"T-tuan-" Jongin menoleh dan menunda untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"B-bolehkah…" Sehun meragu, bibirnya digigit lebih memilih menelan permintaannya daripada membuat suasana hati tuannya menjadi buruk.

"Apa ?"

"Tidak jadi" Sehun menggeleng, membuat Jongin ingin tertawa karena gerakan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Katakan, aku sedang berbaik hati pagi ini" yang lebih muda mendongak, memastikan ini bukan jebakan Jongin yang berikutnya. Tapi ia hanya menemukan kelembutan yang mampu menembus dadanya hingga mengalirkan rasa hangat.

"Bolehkah aku tahu kabar ayahku ?" pelan suara Sehun berayun, namun mampu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jongin.

"Ayahmu baik"

"Eh ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Ayahmu akan baik, jika kau menjadi anak baik. Kau akan menjadi cerminan ayahmu. Kau paham Oh Sehun ?" Sehun mengangguk. Jadi nasib ayahnya ada ditangannya. Tergantung bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap Jongin.

"T-tuan-" Sehun kembali bersuara, membuat langkah Jongin kembali tertunda.

"A-aku.. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan kuliahku ?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, jika Sehun dibiarkan berkeliaran diluar sana. Jongin takut pemuda itu akan kabur.

"Aku akan memanggil dosenmu ke rumah. Kau akan kuliah di dalam rumah ini"

"Aku janji tidak akan kabur, biarkan aku ke kampus seperti biasanya" seolah mengerti jalan pemikiran Jongin, Sehun berucap penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak memintamu berjanji, karena kau tahu semua keputusanku selalu mutlak"

 **-KH-**

"Tuan muda, anda ingin sarapan di kamar atau di meja makan ?" Sehun berbalik dan menyudahi kegiatan bercerminnya. Setelah mandi air hangat, ia menjadi lebih sehat. Memandang wanita dengan seragam pelayanan dengan senyum ramah.

"Ehm-"

"Nama saya Jung Soojung, kepala pelayan disini" pelayan wanita itu membungkuk saat membaca kebingungan Sehun.

"Soojung-ssi saya akan sarapan nanti. Tapi bolehkah saya meminta 2 lilin serta pemantiknya ?" Soojung menampakkan raut bingung. Takut-takut tuan mudanya ini akan bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan sikap tuan besarnya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka habislah seisi rumah karena amukan Jongin.

"Maaf-"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya menggunakan lilinnya untuk berdoa" Soojung kemudian tersenyum. Betapa pemuda ini membawa angin segar diantara suramnya suasana rumah mewah milik tuannya. Soojung pun paham, pastilah Sehun istimewa karena membuat Jongin rela membawanya pulang walau dengan paksaan.

"Saya akan mempersiapkan, dan mohon jangan terlalu formal. Karena jika tuan besar tahu, saya akan ditegur" Sehun tentu bingung, bersikap sopan boleh pada siapa saja termasuk pelayan. Mungkin tuan besarnya itu yang perlu diajari sopan santun.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Soojung-ssi"

Sehun menyalakan 3 lilin sesuai jumlah penyangga berbahan perunggu itu. Ia baru menyadari betapa megah rumah Jongin dengan perabotan mahal. Suasana klasik dan sedikit sentuhan Eropa. Sepertinya tema kerajaan Inggris menjadi kiblat Jongin untuk mendesain rumahnya.

"Tuan muda, ada yang anda butuhkan lagi ?"

"Tidak, terimakasih ya. Ah, apakah tuan Jongin sudah berangkat ?" Sehun ingat tadi setelah berdebat mengenai kuliahnya, Jongin menyampaikan akan berangkat ke kantor. Mewanti-wanti agar Sehun tidak bertindak gegabah dan mengancam keselamatan ayahnya sendiri.

"Tuan besar masih berada di meja makan" Sehun menangguk, mempersilahkan Soojung pergi sementara dirinya melakukan kegiatan rutin pagi hari. Berdoa.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu, atau mungkin terlalu khidmat dengan kegiatan berdoanya. Sehingga tidak sadar jika tepat di belakangnya ada manusia lain yang ikut mengamatinya.

Jongin menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di balik saku celana. Memandang datar ke arah Sehun yang terlihat memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkepal.

Suasana pagi hari yang asing, namun menjadikan damai bagi Jongin. Setelah mendapat laporan dari Soojung bahwa Sehun sedang berada di ruang tengah untuk berdoa. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menyusul, dan benar saja. Pemuda manis itu lagi-lagi berhasil mencuri fokus Jongin.

"Tuan" Jongin terkejut dari lamunannya menyaksikan Sehun. Ternyata objeknya sudah sadar, dan yang lebih memalukan adalah Sehun sendiri yang memergoki Jongin.

"A-ah ya" Jongin mengumpat pelan ketika suaranya berubah menjadi gagap.

"Sedang apa ?" Jongin berdehem dan berbalik pergi. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sampai sebuah teriakan dari kamar lain membuatnya berlari.

Ada pelayan dan beberapa pengawal ikut berhamburan setelah teriakan itu menggema. Sehun yang kebingungan menghentikan salah satu pelayan dan bertanya "ada apa ?"

"Tuan Baekhyun mengamuk lagi"

Jadi ada orang lain, selain dirinya yang ditampung Jongin ? Baekhyun siapa ? Mengapa ia mengamuk ? Dan mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir serta panik ? Dan kenapa sisi kejam Jongin seolah musnah berganti dengan ketakutan saat mendengar teriakan menyakitkan dari orang itu ?

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul, tidak peduli jika nanti Jongin menganggapnya lancang.

* * *

 **A/N :** populasi Kaihun shipper semakin langka ya. Gpp, kalian yang masih bertahan. Kita tos'an dulu. Wkwkw. The reason why banyak author kaihun yg hiatus selain sibuk RL, yup karena sedikit bgt yg apresiasi. Dan buat kalian yg setia baca karyaku, ini aku manjain pake fast update. LOVE U GUYS :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pandangannya sayu dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi. Badannya sangat kurus, dan rambut kusut. Ringkih, serta terlihat hancur. Sehun merasa malu, di saat ia sibuk meratapi nasibnya. Di sana, diranjang luas itu masih ada satu manusia lagi yang lebih hancur. Sehun masih tidak menemui jawaban tentang siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Tapi melihat wajah frustasi Jongin, Sehun menebak bahwa orang itu pasti sangat penting. Penting bagi Jongin. Tiba-tiba Sehun membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri yang seumpama sampah. Miris.

"Takut" ucap sosok itu lirih. Sehun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu bisa menyaksikan kehancuran yang sama pada Jongin. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung sempit itu dan berbisik penuh kesabaran, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada Sehun. Ia seharusnya tahu diri, sampai kapanpun posisinya tidak pernah sama dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya layak diperlakukan seperti sampah karena dosa ayahnya yang tak termaafkan, meskipun sampai hari ini ia belum tahu dosa macam apa itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini" Baekhyun tampak mengangguk setelah memperoleh ungkapan penenang itu.

"Tidak ingin obat, tidak!" biasanya Jongin tidak suka negosiasi, tapi saat Baekhyun yang menego, semua menjadi mulus. Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum tampan. Hati Sehun terasa diremas, ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Tuan muda" Sehun terkesiap ketika Soojung yang juga berada disana menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun menegakkan posisi berdirinya tanpa melepas pegangan dari pintu.

"Sehun?" nada Jongin kembali dingin, ini adalah sosok Jongin yang ditunjukkan pada Sehun. Tidak ada kelembutan atau kesabaran seperti sikapnya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf" Sehun membungkuk, menutup pintu perlahan dan berlari ke kamarnya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada air mata yang menggenang. Hanya tangisan kering yang membasahi hati. Ini lebih sakit daripada kemarin.

 **-KH-**

Jam masuk kantor sudah berlalu beberapa jam. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa membawa Sehun kemari adalah pilihan yang salah. Jongin merasa sangat bodoh dengan perasaan bersalah. Seingatnya, ia itu selalu benar. Tapi melihat Sehun berdiri dengan gemetar di depan kamar Baekhyun membuatnya merasa sangat buruk sebagai seorang lelaki.

Fokusnya terpecah belah. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Minho bahwa menjadikan Sehun sebagai bayaran atas kesalahan Yifan tidak akan membawa keuntungan.

"Makanlah" Jongin membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk sarapan pemuda itu. Ia menggantikan tugas Soojung sebagai basa-basi untuk menemui Sehun di dalam kamarnya. Sekali lagi, ia seolah tak mengenali dirinya. Ia tidak pandai basa-basi. Dan lagi ini rumahnya, kenapa ia harus mencari alasan untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun ?

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi untuk menghindari adu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Dari semalam kau belum makan" Sehun bertambah sebal mendengar perhatian pura-pura yang dilancarkan Jongin.

"Apa pedulimu ?!" Jongin memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosinya.

"Terserah kalau kau ingin mati"

"Itu lebih baik!" sela Sehun cepat.

"Kau ini kenapa huh ? Aku sudah bersabar, tapi kau selalu saja menguji kesabaranku. Apa kau senang kusiksa terus ?" Jongin masih memelankan nadanya.

"Pergilah tuan, aku ingin sendiri" Sehun mengakhiri perlakuan anehnya. Mengubur semakin dalam memasuki selimut tebalnya. Laparnya lenyap seketika.

Suasana menjadi hening, mungkin Jongin sudah pergi dari sana. Hanya terdengar nafasnya sendiri dalam sepi. Sehun jadi merindukan Seokjin, sahabatnya. Merindukan suasana kampus, dan tentu saja ayahnya. Hidupnya menjadi tidak normal, kebebasannya terenggut untuk membeli kebebasan ayahnya. Kebahagiaannya terampas demi menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya dari monster seram seperti Kim Jongin.

Sehun tersentak saat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia masih memendam diri dalam selimutnya, entah itu tangan milik siapa. Ia memejamkan mata, membaca kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin itu Jongin, jelas-jelas pria itu sudah beranjak dari sana.

"Kau akan kepanasan jika terus mengurung diri di dalam sana" belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, selimut berwarna putih itu ditarik paksa. Udara segar menyapa membuat Sehun bergeming pura-pura tidur, masih takut bertukar pandang dengan tuannya.

"K-kenapa masih disini ?"

"Apa seperti itu bersikap sopan ? berbicara dengan mata terpejam ? buka matamu dan lihat aku. Tuan mu sedang berbicara Sehun" dan setelahnya Sehun menyesal membuka mata karena Jongin tengah menatap lekat-lekat ke netra indahnya. Semua makian yang sudah dirangkai menguap begitu saja. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa, dan keduanya terlihat tengah sibuk menyelami wajah satu sama lain.

"A-aku akan makan, sekarang pergilah!" Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil nampan di atas nakas. "Namanya Baekhyun" Sehun berhenti mengunyah saat Jongin membuka suara.

"Dia terkena gangguan jiwa berat, dan hanya aku yang dimiliki"

"Kenapa memberitahuku ?" Jongin menggeleng, benar juga. Apa gunanya memberitahu anak ini ?

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja" Jongin mengusak rambut lembut Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi "Makan yang banyak, minggu depan _homeschooling_ mu akan segera dimulai" pipi Sehun terasa panas mendengar ucapan lembut Jongin. Oh, permainan macam apa yang tengah diperankan oleh monster itu ? apakah dirinya akan dibuat berakhir seperti Baekhyun ? Sehun menjadi takut bahwa asal mula keadaan Baekhyun sekarang berawal seperti dirinya saat ini. Tapi mengapa Jongin terlihat begitu menyayangi sosok mungil itu ?

"ARRGGHHH! Sial!" Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya saat tersedak oleh makanan yang baru saja ditelannya.

 **-KH-**

Ini sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu setelah hari terakhir ia diajak paksa oleh Jongin. Setiap hari pula ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Kadang Baekhyun tertawa tanpa sebab, atau menangis tanpa alasan. Masih sama, Jongin memeluknya dengan manis kemudian Sehun hanya berani mengintip di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak main-main tentang mendatangkan dosen ke dalam rumahnya. Pertemuan tiga kali seminggu, membuat Sehun mampu mengejar pelajaran dengan baik. Tapi suasananya berbeda, ia seperti dipenjara. Ia rindu udara luar, rindu teman-temannya, terutama sahabatnya Kim Seokjin. Terakhir kali ia mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan asistennya bahwa Yifan sudah dipulangkan ke kampung halaman. Jongin benar-benar berniat menjauhkan Sehun dengan ayahnya. Tapi setidaknya Sehun lega, bahwa disana ayahnya hidup dengan baik.

Tidurnya tidak pernah tenang, karena Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun menikmati waktunya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar, dan melucuti baju Sehun untuk kemudian menidurinya. Mirip seperti pelacur bukan ? kadang Sehun bertanya, sebenarnya ia ini apa ? tawanan kah ? atau jalang ? mungkin memang barang. Tapi perhatian Jongin yang tersirat itu membuat Sehun berpikir ia seperti seorang kekasih untuk Jongin. Cara Jongin memeluknya, cara Jongin menciumnya, dan cara Jongin meminta Sehun untuk tak kemanapun tanpa seizinnya membuat Sehun malu-malu lalu meragu.

"Bagaimana bimbinganmu ?" Jongin tiba-tiba masuk dan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perempatan jenjang leher yang lebih muda.

"L-lancar"

Bibirnya terbuka, namun ditutup lagi. Sehun berkali-kali ingin menanyakan siapa gerangan Baekhyun bagi Jongin. Tapi ia takut Jongin akan murka, dan kembali menyiksanya. Sudah lama monster dalam diri Jongin tidak terbangun, dan itu menguntungkan bagi Sehun juga ayahnya.

"Jongin hyung.." Jongin terakhir kali terlihat marah karena Sehun bersikap terlalu formal dan memanggilnya tuan. Lelaki itu merasa Sehun seperti budaknya dengan panggilan semacam itu.

"Hm ?" matanya masih terpejam, entah mengapa aroma tubuh Sehun selalu membawa damai bagi dirinya. Setelah lelah menjalani padatnya aktivitas perusahaan dan mengurusi Baekhyun. Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Jongin kembali pulih dan baik-baik saja.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk Baekhyun ?" tidak ada jawaban. Rangkulan Jongin terlepas dan kini Sehun tengah mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Jongin.

"M-maksudku, aku sudah 2 bulan tinggal disini dan…"

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menanyakan apapun mengenai masa lalunya. Karena itu bisa memicu emosinya" Sehun mengangguk antusias. Senyumnya cerah, dan menularkan senyum yang sama untuk monster tampannya.

"Aku sebenarnya masih penasaran, siapa Baekhyun untukmu ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedih. Dua telunjuknya dijalin karena ia takut Jongin akan marah, tapi diluar itu, ia lebih takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkan. Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkan pemuda itu dari orang kejam seperti Jongin ? cintakah ?

"Dia orang yang sangat penting untukku, aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Oh" dugaannya benar, dan hatinya kini terasa patah. Dari cara Jongin memeluk serta menenangkan Baekhyun sangat kentara jika lelaki itu begitu menyayangi dengan sepenuh hati. Sehun harusnya tahu batas bahwa ia hanya barang belian bagi Jongin.

 **-KH-**

Lelaki mungil itu seperti biasa sedang sibuk berbaring diranjang yang seolah menjadi saudara kembar baginya. Sehun mendekat pelan, dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Semua pelayan dan pengawal tidak mau melewati batas dengan menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun untuk Jongin. Dan Sehun menghargai itu.

Ia sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, terlalu mungil juga untuk lelaki seusianya. Setahu Sehun, Baekhyun itu lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Jongin. Tapi meskipun keadaannya seperti ini, ia masih terlihat muda.

Matanya bergerak gelisah saat menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Tubuhnya dibawa beringsut menjauh karena takut ada orang asing yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Hai-" Sehun tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi respon Baekhyun membuatnya merasa sedih karena lelaki mungil itu membuat gerakan ketakutan.

"Aku Sehun" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak membalas jabatan tangan Sehun sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Tak apa hyung, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Sehun mengambil tangan kurus itu untuk membelainya perlahan. Memberi gerakan meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak akan menyakiti.

"S-s.."

"Sehun" yang lebih muda tersenyum lagi, membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Sehun" lirihnya terdengar ragu-ragu. Tapi Sehun bersyukur karena Baekhyun bisa menerimanya dengan mudah.

Melihat Baekhyun dari dekat seperti ini. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, sempat iri karena sikap Jongin yang begitu menyayanginya. Lelaki rapuh ini memang pantas disayangi. Hati baik Sehun seolah terketuk, dan bertekad untuk ikut merawat Baekhyun agar kondisinya bisa pulih seperti semula. Meskipun ia tidak boleh tahu tentang hal berat apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi sedemikian hancur.

"Sudah makan hyung ?" Baekhyun menggeleng, masih sedikit kaku ketika Sehun terus berusaha mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

"Kenapa tidak makan ?" diam, lagi-lagi Sehun harus memahami karena Baekhyun memang tidak dalam keadaan normal.

"Suapi.. Sehun.." katanya patah-patah, namun maksudnya mampu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sehun. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hyung ingin ayam atau daging ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ah, bagaimana jika ramen ? hyung mau ?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk, sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar dan menyantap ramen.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan memasak sendiri ramen spesial untuk mu, hyung." senyum yang sudah lama hilang itu kembali diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Jongin yang menjadi pengamat di ambang pintu hampir tidak percaya jika Baekhyun baru saja tersenyum. Tersenyum karena akan dibuatkan ramen spesial oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"S-sehun"

"Ya ?" Sehun menjatuhkan matanya pada genggaman erat yang diberikan Baekhyun di pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu menggeleng, dan hampir menangis. Takut ditinggal sendiri.

"Aku hanya membuat ramen, hyung. Hanya 10 menit."

"10 menit?" Sehun mengangguk yakin, dengan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah takut" sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sehun menyempatkan mengusap air mata lelaki itu yang sempat menetes.

 **-KH-**

"Setelah itu minum obatmu, hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. Sebelah tangannya terus memegangi tangan Sehun. Kemanapun Sehun bergerak, secara otomatis Baekhyun ikut bergerak juga. Pemuda itu tidak merasa risih. Malah senang karena sekarang ia memiliki kegiatan lain selain menunggu dosen dan melayani Jongin.

"Hyung harus segera sembuh dan aku akan membawamu berjalan-jalan ke pantai"

"Pantai ?"

"Um.. pantai, disana kita akan melihat matahari tenggelam dan bermain ombak sampai lelah. Tapi hyung harus berjanji untuk meminum obat teratur dan makan dengan baik" Sehun membelai kepala Baekhyun. Rambutnya terasa kusut dan tipis. Mungkin lain hari ia harus menyiapkan ramuan agar rambut Baekhyun kembali sehat.

"Janji, obat, makan?"

"Iya minum obat teratur dan makan dengan baik" pengulangan jawaban seperti ini secara tak langsung mengajari komunikasi, agar Baekhyun terbiasa.

"Sekarang hyung harus tidur, karena besok pagi kita harus bangun dan menyalakan lilin untuk berdoa" kegiatan pertama yang akan dilakukan Sehun bersama Baekhyun. Ia pernah membaca sedikit buku pengetahuan tentang psikologi. Melibatkan mereka yang sakit dalam banyak kegiatan, akan membantu memulihkan kembali semangat hidupnya. Memulai aktivitas pagi dengan berdoa, Baekhyun terlihat antusias dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sehun tidur sini?"

"Tidak hyung, aku harus tidur dikamarku. Tapi aku akan pergi setelah hyung tidur dengan lelap." seperti bayi yang bersiap menjemput mimpi, Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya pada tangan Sehun. Memastikan pemuda itu tidak kemana-mana sampai dirinya terlelap.

"Mau kemana ?" Sehun hampir terjungkal di tempat, ketika suara berat Jongin mengganggu kegiatannya menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyapa dengan benar ? kau hampir membuatku mati karena terkejut" tidak ada jawaban karena Jongin langsung menggendong tubuhnya. Ciuman hangat menjadi pengiring perjalanan mereka yang cukup panjang. Karena jarak antara kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun yang bisa dikatakan sangat jauh diantara rumah luas ini.

Secara alami dan mulai terbiasa, Sehun bisa membalas rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin. Meskipun masih amatir, ia berusaha mengimbangi. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, semakin hari cara Jongin berinteraksi dengannya bertambah manis dan mesra. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Katanya, menggunakan Sehun sebagai guling membuatnya tidur nyenyak dan bangun dengan bugar.

"Baekhyun terlihat dekat denganmu" Jongin membaringkan perlahan tubuh Sehun kemudian ikut berguling di sampingnya.

"Iya, tadi dia makan banyak dan minum obat tanpa rewel"

"Kau tidak risih ?" Jongin mulai menguji seberapa tulus Sehun merawat Baekhyun. Karena berpikir untuk serius dengan sebuah hubungan baginya terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Ditambah ia tidak sendiri, ada Baekhyun. Jadi pasangannya kelak, harus menerima Baekhyun juga dengan segala keadaannya.

"Tidak, aku senang. Aku sedikit menyesal tidak meminta izinmu untuk mendekati Baekhyun sejak awal"

"Apa akan terdengar lucu jika aku mulai menyukaimu ?" Sehun menoleh. Melihat Jongin memandangnya dengan tajam. Seperti pandangan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di hari yang sial itu.

* * *

 **A/N :** Baekhyun siapa ? dia kenapa ? gue sendiri juga ga tau. Wkwkw. Weits Jongin mulai luluh sama jiwa malaikat Sehun. Perasaan nya Jongin terbalas kok. Apakah ditamatkan saja ? HAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dengan perlahan Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Hari ini bimbingan dosen libur, dan Sehun ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk bermain bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi membuat ramuan lidah buaya, agar rambut hyung terlihat sehat" Sehun sangat sabar mengoleskan cairan kental bening agar membasahi helaian rambut tipis Baekhyun.

"Dingin kan hyung ?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai hari ini dan setiap hari kedepan, sebelum mandi pagi. Hyung harus memakai ramuan ini"

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mengutarakan keinginannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, Jongin mendengar Baekhyun tertawa karena ingin, bukan tertawa karena mengamuk seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Cantik" Sehun memuji ketika Baekhyun sudah rapi dan harum.

"Apa hyung siap untuk kegiatan pertama kita ?"

"Iya"

"Hyung, mulai sekarang coba katakan 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Jangan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng. Dan hyung, jika ingin sesuatu tapi hyung ragu. Katakan saja padaku. Paham ?" suara lembut Sehun mampu membuat Baekhyun menurut.

"Sehun ?" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. Menunggu Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih"

"Bukan masalah, hyung harus segera pulih. Semakin cepat sembuh, semakin cepat pula kita pergi ke pantai"

"Siapa yang akan pergi ke pantai ?" Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bergabung, setelah lelah mengamati sejak kemarin.

"Jongin hyung-" Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun saat Jongin memasuki kamarnya.

"Lembutkan nada bicaramu, kau menakutinya" Sehun menyeret Baekhyun agar berdiri di sampingnya. Jongin sangat bangga dengan perkembangan pesat selama semalam saja. Karena kesabaran Sehun.

"Jika kau sembuh, kita akan pergi ke pantai bertiga"

"Jongin, ke pantai ?" Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun sudah bisa memanggil namanya. Ia terharu bukan main, dan berjanji akan meluangkan waktu nanti untuk pergi ke pantai saat Baekhyun benar-benar pulih.

"Hyung, ayo pergi ke ruang tengah. Kita harus berdoa sebelum memulai hari. Supaya Tuhan selalu melindungi kita dari marabahaya" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Sehun dengan antusias. Ia ingin berdoa, sudah lama tidak ada yang mengingatkan akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak diajak ?" senyum dan anggukan dari Sehun membuat Jongin tersipu malu. Ia merasa seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta.

 **-KH-**

Dosis obat sudah dikurangi. Intensitas mengamuk yang tidak pernah terjadi membuat dokter yang menangani Baekhyun bergumam tidak percaya.

"Apa Sehun itu dokter psikologi ?" Minho bertanya pada Jongin setelah mengantar dokter ahli jiwa yang menangani Baekhyun pergi.

"Bukan"

"Anda dengar kata dokter ? Sedikit lagi Baekhyun dinyatakan sembuh hanya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan di tangan Sehun"

"Aku dengar Minho, dengan jelas" Minho tidak berhenti berbangga hati atas hasil kinerja Sehun.

Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, ia merasa khawatir sendiri dengan kesembuhan Baekhyun. Takut Sehun akan mengetahui semua. Jongin belum siap menerima kemarahan pemuda manis yang mulai mencuri hatinya itu. Ia belum siap melihat Sehun meninggalkannya karena kekejamannya ini.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut, Minho" Minho melebarkan diameter matanya. Tuannya ini merasa takut ? Tidak salah ?

"Aku takut kehilangan Sehun" dan rasa terkejutnya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Minho yang semula berdiri kini beranjak untuk duduk memastikan.

"A-anda sudah mendapat kepulihan tuan Baekhyun"

"Apa aku egois ?"

"Iya, anda memanfaatkan anak itu. Anda melukainya terlalu dalam, jika dia tahu bahwa kesalahan ayahnya seharusnya sudah lunas sejak anda memutuskan memperkosanya di depan Yifan. Saya sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahannya" Jongin terdiam.

"Aku menyukainya, Minho"

"Saya tahu, sejak awal anda melihatnya, anda sudah menyukainya" Jongin menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"A-aku merasa buruk sekarang"

"Sudah saya katakan jangan libatkan anak itu dalam aturan balas dendam anda. Pada akhirnya anda tidak akan bisa membunuh, tidak bisa menghabisi perlahan, atau membalas bertahap. Justru anda akan terjebak, terjebak atas perasaan cinta yang akan membunuh anda sendiri"

Jongin memilih menghabiskan harinya di dalam gedung perusahaannya. Mengabaikan panggilan telepon Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk segera pulang. Ia merasa bersalah, benar kata Minho. Ia sudah terjebak dalam pesona bocah berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Pesona sesosok yang dewasa dan sabar setiap waktu.

 **-KH-**

Sehun tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Kebenaran sudah diketahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak kandung Jongin. Usahanya merawat tidak sia-sia. Baekhyun menemukan kembali sinar hidupnya. Karena kesabaran dan keuletan Sehun. Lebih daripada dokter, Baekhyun merasa berarti saat ditangani Sehun.

"Sehun kapan kita ke pantai?"

"Kita tunggu jadwal Jongin hyung ya ?" tapi sifat Baekhyun kembali seperti anak kecil. Mengekori Sehun kemanapun, dan akan menangis saat tidak dilihatnya Sehun dalam jarak dekat.

Ia sudah tidak ragu mengungkapkan isi hati serta pikirannya. Berusaha mengenali kembali sosok Jongin dengan kenangan lama yang manis. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak siap menerima kenangan buruknya, kenangan yang membuatnya menjadi sakit jiwa selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Aku rindu ayahku, hyung" Sehun memandang sendu. Saat ini mereka berada di meja makan yang terhubung langsung dengan kolam renang. Dengan jendela kaca besar, mereka bisa menyaksikan langit yang berangsur-angsur menggelap.

"Ayahmu ?"

"Iya, ayahku"

"Ayo kunjungi ayahmu" Sehun hanya menggeleng. Video terakhir yang diberikan Jongin, ayahnya itu terlihat lebih gemuk dan sehat. Jongin membukakan minimarket dan memberi kiriman uang setiap minggu, memastikan Yifan tidak kekurangan. Itu sudah cukup. Sehun tidak mau berulah dan berujung dengan membangunkan monster dalam diri Jongin.

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Apa Jongin belum pulang?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Kali ini dirinya kecewa karena adiknya itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Diluar mulai mendung hyung. Tidurlah, biarkan aku yang akan menunggu Jongin"

"Sehun jangan tidur larut" Sehun mengangguk, memeluk Baekhyun sejenak sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Mimpi indah Baekhyun hyung, besok kita harus bangun pagi dan berenang" seperti melepas kesayangannya Baekhyun merasa berat meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

 **-KH-**

Beberapa hari ini Jongin memang menghindarinya. Tidak pernah lagi menelusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lelaki dewasa itu akan berangkat pagi dan pulang sangat larut. Sehun selalu menunggu setiap malam dikamar dinginnya. Tapi selalu berujung dengan ia yang tertidur. Sekarang Sehun bertekad untuk menunggu Jongin di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya setelah menunggu hampir empat jam.

"Aku menunggumu" hati Jongin tersentuh. Ini terlalu jauh dalam permainannya. Perasaannya terbalas karena Sehun juga menyukai nya. Harusnya ini sangat mudah. Tapi fakta yang disembunyikan Jongin, membuatnya menjadi takut, takut kehilangan.

"Jangan menungguku!" ucapnya keras untuk menutupi resah hatinya.

"Baekhyun mana ?"

"Dia sudah tidur"

"Aku akan ke kamar-" Sehun menggenggam lengan kokoh Jongin saat lelaki itu hendak pergi, menghindarinya lagi.

"Kau kenapa ? Ada yang salah dengan ku ?" Jongin melepas perlahan pegangan tangan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin"

"Bohong, kau sendiri yang berkata selalu menginginkan ku. Kau menghindariku, kemudian aku berpikir. Benarkah aku ini hanya barang yang kau beli ? Lantas apa itu saat kau berkata menyukaiku ?"

"Berhenti menyebut dirimu barang belian"

"Budak seksmu ?"

"Sehun tutup mulutmu" Jongin mulai geram.

"Pelacur ? Jalang mu ?"

"Sehun kubilang diam!" peringatnya keras.

"Ah, sampah?" ini tidak disengaja, emosi Jongin tidak bisa dikendalikan mendengar Sehun mengucapkan hal buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu tamparan yang dilayangkan Jongin pada pipi Sehun, membuatnya sangat menyesal.

"Inikah Jongin yang asli ? Monster yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kenapa kau harus bersikap manis jika hanya pura-pura?" hati Jongin tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat perhatian tulusnya dianggap sebagai gurauan.

"Kapan hutang ayahku lunas ? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui disini ? Kenapa aku merasa sangat bodoh Jongin ?!" Sehun sudah tersulut emosi menyaksikan Jongin hanya diam tanpa pergerakan.

"Hutang ayahmu, lunas" Jongin berbalik hendak melangkah.

"Apa kau mengusirku ?"

"Kau boleh tinggal sampai kapanpun kau mau"

"Jongin, aku merasa benar-benar seperti sampah sekarang" suara Sehun bergetar. Selama mengenal Jongin dengan segala sikapnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini. Ini lebih sakit daripada saat Jongin menghabisinya di depan ayahnya. Lukanya lebih dalam daripada tamparan dan kekerasan yang pernah diberikan Jongin. Ia merasa tercampakkan. Seharusnya ia senang, bukankah ini yang ditunggu ? Hutang ayahnya lunas dan ia bisa pergi. Kembali pada kebebasan yang dirindukan. Tapi mengapa ia lebih menyukai seluruh penjara ini ?

"A-aku akan pergi"

 **-KH-**

Di ruang tamu gelap dengan penerangan minim ini. Jongin bisa melihat kehancuran Sehun. Lebih hancur daripada saat pertama kali ia bertemu pemuda itu. Dan yang lebih parah, selalu dirinya yang berkontribusi atas kesakitan pemuda yang mulai disayanginya itu.

Jongin ingin memeluk, memberi kecupan seperti biasa, mereka tertawa bersama kemudian tertidur dan saling memeluk. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, Jongin semakin ketergantungan. Ia takut akan lebih sulit melepas Sehun nantinya.

Menghindari Sehun membuatnya terluka. Jongin hanya takut kebencian Sehun nanti, membuat ia patah hati.

"A-aku akan pergi" untuk pertama kali, Jongin melihat setetes air mata membasahi pipi Sehun. Mengapa Sehun nya yang kuat sekarang terlihat begitu rusak ? Hatinya ikut nyeri. Air mata yang dulu menjadi obsesinya kini menjadi pantangan untuknya. Ia sudah tidak menginginkan Sehun yang memohon dengan buraian air mata di bawah kakinya. Ia hanya ingin air mata itu tidak pernah membasahi mata indah kesukaannya.

"Sehun" Sehun masih diam. Ia sibuk menghela air matanya yang selama ini ditahan. Seolah bendungan yang sudah dibangunnya menjadi hancur dan menumpahkan seluruh cairan bening, air mata.

"Sehun ku mohon jangan menangis. Kau membuatku semakin kacau" Sehun membekap mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang tidak mampu disembunyikan lagi.

"Jangan menangis ku mohon, jangan. Kau akan kecewa padaku jika tahu yang sesungguhnya. Kau terlalu baik untuk ku. Kau benar, aku ini monster" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi menyebalkan ini. Tidak bisa menjawab apapun perkataan Jongin selain terus menangis seperti orang bodoh.

"APA YANG TIDAK KU KETAHUI ?!" Jongin mendekap tubuh ramping Sehun semakin erat. Membiarkan Sehun berteriak sesuka hatinya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ?"

"Jawab aku Jongin, jawab!" Sehun terus memukuli dada Jongin. Menunggu lelaki itu membuka mulutnya tentang fakta yang disembunyikan selama ini.

"Hutang ayahmu.. Sudah lunas, seharusnya-" Jongin melepaskan dekapannya. Pandangan datar Sehun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Dia adalah penanggung jawab atas keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Yifan, ayahmu adalah orang yang sudah memperkosa Baekhyun" Sehun terjatuh di lantai. Kakinya gemetar dan pikirannya tidak benar-benar bekerja.

"A-ayahku ?"

"Kau boleh membunuhku Sehun, sekarang!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin seolah ingin meruntuhkan semua organ tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Kenapa Jongin ? Baekhyun hanya sakit jiwa, tapi balasanmu pada kami sudah berlebihan. Tidak cukupkah kau membuat keluarga ku hancur dan jatuh miskin ? Kau memperkosa ku di depan ayahku. Membawa aku kesini dan menjauhkan kami ? Ayahku memang salah, dia memang keparat. Tapi kau lebih keparat!" Sehun tersengal, ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Baekhyun sakit jiwa dan orang tuaku meninggal karena keadaannya yang tak kunjung membaik. Aku sendirian atas kehancuran yang diperbuat Yifan. Aku hanya ingin Yifan merasakan kehancuranku juga. Menyeretmu dalam masalah ini tidak ada dalam aturan balas dendam ku sebelumnya"

"Yifan sudah hancur dan menyesal sejak awal. Kau monster Jongin, mengerikan! Kau merusakku, apa aku harus gila seperti Baekhyun agar kau peduli dengan perasaanku ?" Jongin mencoba merengkuh tubuh Sehun, namun ditepis kasar. Ya, ini wajar.

Karena Sehun hanya manusia biasa sekalipun hatinya seperti seorang malaikat. Ia pasti marah, lebih tepatnya kecewa. Ini adalah akhir yang sudah diprediksi Jongin sejak awal. Bahwa apapun permulaan yang diawali dengan niat buruk, akan berakhir dengan buruk pula.

* * *

 **A/N :** HWHWHW, terharuuu pinter2 bgt kelyan nebaknya :D gue klo jadi sehun mungkin udah gila kali ya, bunuh diri maybe. Real konfliknya bakal datang menjemput, tp bakal slow update krna aku sibuk. Tetep stay ya nyimak sinetron hidayah ini. SARANGHAE :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Jinnie" Kim Seokjin baru bangun tidur. Ini pagi buta dan seseorang dengan kurang ajar mengetuk pintu flat kecil miliknya. Senyum Sehun menjadi sambutan pertama ketika pintunya terbuka.

"..." ya, selama 4 bulan terakhir Jin memang mencari keberadaan Sehun kesana kemari. Sahabatnya itu seolah menghilang ditelan bumi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Selain kehilangan teman berdebat, Jin juga kehilangan seseorang yang penting, karena tidak ada lagi yang sukarela memberikan tugasnya untuk ia salin.

"Kim Seokjin" Jin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia takut ini hanya halusinasi. Tapi pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya, membuat Jin mengaduh.

"Sehun ?" Sehun mengangguk. Menerobos masuk tanpa permisi.

"Oh Sehun ?" rotasi mata Sehun terbentuk saat Seokjin masih saja sibuk terkejut.

"Jin, berhentilah seperti orang bodoh! Aku lapar, buatkan aku makan"

"Oh Tuhan, Sehunie. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ku kira kau sudah mati dan mayatmu dimakan hiu. Kau ingin makan apa huh ? Daging ? Ikan tuna ? Kimbap ?" Sehun tertawa, sedikit melupakan kehancurannya tadi malam.

"Aku mau semua"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya semua itu, aku hanya memiliki ramen"

"Lalu mengapa kau menawarkan makanan-makanan itu ?"

"Aku akan membelikannya nanti saat orang tuaku mengirim uang bulanan. Sekarang uang ku habis" Sehun mengangguk.

Seokjin sibuk berkutat di dapur mini miliknya. Memasakkan Sehun beberapa menu dengan bahan yang ada dalam lemari pendingin. Flat sempit itu memiliki jarak dekat antara ruang satu dengan ruang yang lainnya. Tapi Sehun merasa aman di sini. Ia belum siap menghadapi orang-orang yang sudah menyeretnya dalam kehancuran, termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakan padaku kemana saja kau selama empat bulan ini ?" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin dan terus mengunyah snack kentang.

"Yak! Sehun sialan. Kau dengar aku tidak ?"

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu Jin. Berisik."

"Ceritakan padaku atau kau akan ku usir" Sehun menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Jin yang seperti ini memang menakutkan. Selain hobi memasak, hobinya yang lain adalah mengancam dan mengomel.

"Kau akan jijik denganku jika tahu yang sebenarnya"

 **-KH-**

Kekacauan yang dibuat pagi ini membuat Minho mengumpat karena jadwal tidurnya terganggu setelah telepon masuk dari Soojung, kepala pelayan rumah Jongin. Masih mengenakan piyama, Minho masuk ke dalam rumah tuannya dengan tergesa.

"Sehun pergi" Minho mengangkat alisnya saat Jongin terus memandang tiga lilin menyala di atas penyangga perunggu, di ruang tengah. Senyum tuannya itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dia pergi" Minho mengangkat kepalanya ketika teriakan Baekhyun menyusul kemudian. Apalagi ini ? Padahal Baekhyun sudah dinyatakan sembuh satu bulan lalu.

Minho mengibaskan tangannya saat Soojung hendak melapor tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Biasanya saat Baekhyun mengamuk, tanpa babibu Jongin akan berlari menenangkan. Tapi kali ini, tuan besarnya itu hanya memandangi lilin menyala. Menunggu tetesan yang meleleh dari lilin dan menghitungnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan ?!" Minho menepis telapak tangan Jongin dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan tata krama lagi. Telapak tangan tuannya akan terbakar jika terus dibiarkan berada di atas api lilin.

"Dia pergi"

"Itu pilihannya tuan, lagipula ini sudah salah sejak awal" Minho terkesiap menyaksikan pipi Jongin yang basah. Tuannya itu sangat kuat, dan tidak takut mati. Tapi di depannya ini seperti bukan tuannya. Jongin menjadi sangat mengerikan dengan wajah sendu penuh rasa bersalah.

"Dia sendirian, tidak mempunyai uang"

"Saya sudah memerintahkan semua anak buah untuk mencarinya"

"Minho, bisakah kau tembak kepalaku sekarang ?"

"Tuan, jangan berpikir pendek. Kasihan tuan Baekhyun jika anda seperti ini. Biarkan Sehun menjalani hidupnya dan anda harus melanjutkan hidup anda" untuk pertama kali dalam perjalanan karirnya menjadi tangan kanan Jongin, Minho melihat Jongin menangis. Jatuh dalam perasaan cinta yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Dan sialnya dikesan pertama itu, ia patah hati. Karena kesalahannya sendiri. Mata hatinya tertutup oleh kemarahan berbahaya. Semua sakit, semua terluka. Yifan, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun yang tidak mengetahui apapun ikut merasakan pusara sakit dari masa lalu buruk yang diciptakan mereka.

"Monster? Aku rindu panggilan itu" kekehan itu seperti lagu pengantar kematian. Menggema dalam gua sepi seperti perasaan rindu seorang romeo pada julietnya.

"Kembalikan Sehun ku Jongin, bawa dia kemari atau aku akan mati!" Baekhyun yang kalap turun dari arah tangga. Terus memukuli dada adiknya agar membawa Sehun kembali ke rumah ini. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik saat membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan hanya kekosongan yang menyapa. Tidak ada rutinitas pagi, tidak ada ramuan lidah buaya, berdoa, atau sarapan bersama. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang kosong dan terus menatapi lilin yang mulai meleleh. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Sehun dan begitu bergantung pada pemuda itu. Sehun seolah menuntunnya kembali menuju pintu kehidupan yang sesungguhnya setelah sekian lama tersesat.

"BAWA SEHUN KEMBALI, BAWA SEHUN KEMBALI. AKU TIDAK GILA, AKU HANYA INGIN SEHUN. DIA ADIKKU, DIA TEMANKU, DIA SAHABATKU." Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Jongin sama kehilangannya. Seandainya saja Baekhyun mengetahui penyebab kepergian Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun akan sangat membenci adiknya.

"Baekhyun hyung" Baekhyun kaget saat Jongin menangis dalam pelukannya. Adiknya yang cengeng telah kembali.

"Aku-" Jongin menahan nafas "Aku mencintainya hyung, aku mencintai Sehun"

"J-jongin ?"

"Aku lelah pura-pura kuat di depanmu. Karena sekarang kau sudah sembuh biarkan aku berbicara tentang fakta yang ada"

"Fakta apa ?" Baekhyun membelai rambut adiknya yang terus sesenggukan.

"Sehun… dia anak Yifan, orang yang sudah menghancurkanmu. Orang yang membuat keluarga kita berantakan. Sehun yang kau sayangi dan kau inginkan itu anak dari lelaki bejat yang sudah merusakmu, hyung aku mencintainya"

Sehun dan Yifan bagai dua sisi mata uang bagi Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi Sehun, namun sangat membenci Yifan. Tapi mereka berdua tidak akan pernah terpisah dan akan selalu terhubung sebagai sepasang anak dan ayah. Mereka berdua seolah saling melengkapi, bagaimana Yifan datang membawa luka fatal, dan Sehun menyusul untuk menjadi obat. Takdir macam apa yang sedang mempermainkan mereka semua ? mengapa tidak dijadikan mudah ? atau mungkin justru mereka sendiri yang menjadikan ini semua rumit. Serumit benang merah takdir yang dibanting ke tanah. Berbentuk acak, karena campur tangan emosi dan ambisi.

 **-KH-**

Kim Seokjin meneliti raut wajah sahabatnya yang memberikan ekspresi seolah ini hanya masalah kecil. Sehun menceritakan terlampau lancar dan membuat Seokjin menjadi takut. Ia takut jika sahabatnya yang penyayang itu menjadi mati rasa setelah hal berat yang dialami selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Kau jijik 'kan setelah mendengar ini semua ?" Seokjin kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Senyum Sehun terlihat menyedihkan dengan tatapan sendu. Putus asa, tapi si keras kepala ini seolah tak gentar untuk meyakinkan dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sehun.."

"Hm ?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ? menyusul ayahmu ?" Sehun menggeleng, mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskan dengan berat.

"Aku akan memulai hidupku sendiri, Jin. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Aku sekarang tahu dan sadar tidak seharusnya aku membenci ibuku tanpa bertanya dahulu apa alasannya meninggalkan kami"

"Apa kau akan menemui ibumu ?" Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Aku malu pernah berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Biar dia bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah diberikan ayahku"

"Kau harus berdamai dengan semua ini" Sehun menatap lekat ke arah Seokjin.

"Jika bisa semudah itu, aku tidak akan datang kesini dan meminta bantuanmu. Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh masa lalu mereka semua. Aku dikorbankan karena kesalahan yang tidak ku ketahui. Aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri sekarang" Jin memilih diam, ia setuju jika apa yang dilalui Sehun sangat menyakitkan. Ia dihancurkan karena alasan tak masuk akal. Hak nya sebagai manusia dipermainkan karena ambisi keji seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin jika kesalahan ayahnya hanya sebatas hutang harta, ia bisa terima. Ia tidak membenarkan kesalahan seperti itu, karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih Jin, maaf karena telah merepotkanmu"

"Kau ini sahabatku, tahu ? tapi Sehun, apa di rumah Jongin kau tidak diberi makan ? Kau makan sangat lahap dan banyak" Sehun tersenyum, mengangguki semua ucapan Seokjin.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak makan. Lemak dimana-dimana, atau karena masakanmu memang enak. Entahlah Seokjin, aku lebih baik sekarang. Mungkin besok aku akan mencari kerja dan cuti dari kuliah"

"Ya ya ya, terserahmu. Jangan berhubungan lagi dengan manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu. Dia terlalu kuat untuk manusia biasa seperti kita, Sehun"

"Tidak akan, aku sudah menutup semua tentang dia. Aku ingin menjalani hidup normalku" dan itu nyatanya tidak terjadi dengan kata hatinya. Jauh di dalam sana, di lubuk hati terdalamnya. Sehun terluka, terus meneriakkan nama Jongin sebagai seseorang yang telah mengisi seluruh atensi dan perasaanya. Ia juga patah hati.

 **-KH-**

Seakan kenyataan berbalik dan memaksa mereka untuk baik-baik saja. Baekhyun merasa ini tidak adil. Seharusnya saat ia sembuh, mereka bertiga pergi ke pantai untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Bermain ombak sampai lelah, seperti janji Sehun.

Ia merasa sepi karena tidak ada seseorang yang mengomel untuk menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat. Pagi hari, tidak ada yang membelai rambutnya untuk diolesi cairan lidah buaya. Atau tidak ada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung ruang tengah rumah mewahnya sekedar menyalakan lilin, dan menyempatkan beberapa menit untuk berterima kasih sekaligus meminta kepada Tuhan dengan segala kerendahan hati.

Baekhyun mencoba memulai itu sendiri hari ini. Kebiasaan baru yang dibawa Sehun, dan akan dijadikan tradisi. Ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas pulihnya keadaannya. Ia terus meminta agar dipertemukan Sehun sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Senyum ceria pemuda itu masih diingatnya sampai detik ini. Tidak pernah terlewat, dan akan selalu sama. Kenangannya bersama Sehun akan ia simpan dalam hati, dalam kotak indah berbalut kasih. Kemudian akan dibuka kalau-kalau ia merasa sakit berlebihan karena tak mampu menahan rindu.

"Jongin" tidak ada jawaban. Jika selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ia yang sakit dan Jongin dengan sabar merawat. Mungkin sekarang gilirannya, merawat Jongin yang terluka. Luka yang disebabkan karena Jongin terlalu melindunginya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah atas keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini. Adiknya yang kuat dan gagah menjadi rapuh karena patah hati.

"Hyung" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati adiknya yang hanya duduk termenung ditepi ranjang. Ranjang kamar yang selama ini digunakan Sehun. Ada kenangan di dalam sana. Mereka pernah berbagi kehangatan, bercerita sampai terlelap. Saling mengecup dalam kali tak terhitung. Tatapan malu-malu Sehun membuat Jongin semakin ingin kembali pada saat-saat indahnya. Tidak tahu pasti kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan anak itu. Tapi Jongin tahu, perasaannya tidak main-main. Ia serius tentang betapa takutnya ia kehilangan Sehun.

"Ku dengar dia tinggal bersama sahabatnya, di flat kecil pinggir kota" Baekhyun menempatkan diri di sisi Jongin. Membelai lembut selimut yang tidak berubah sejak kepergian penghuninya. Jongin memerintahkan agar tidak seorangpun yang boleh masuk ke sana. Tidak ada yang boleh merubah tempat itu. Ia akan masuk kemari saat merindukan Sehun. Menangis semalaman dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang tersisa.

"Dia bekerja disalah satu hotel milik tuan Lee" Jongin mengangguk, ia sudah tahu semua tanpa terkecuali. Semua foto dan video tentang Sehun tidak pernah absen dari emailnya sebagai bentuk laporan anak buahnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa seperti penguntit sekarang ?"

"Hyung, aku ingin marah karena perasaan bodoh ku ini. Tapi aku harus marah pada siapa ?" Baekhyun memeluk adiknya dengan sabar.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, karena aku yang lemah semua jadi berantakan"

"Tidak hyung, kita semua salah. Dan Sehun adalah korban"

"Aku ingin menemuinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih melihatnya sebagai Yifan, sekalipun mereka berbeda." Baekhyun berucap sungguh-sungguh.

"Kita sedang dipermainkan dunia, hyung. Mari kita ikuti permainan ini"

"Berhentilah curang jika seperti itu. Dengan kau menguntitnya, sama saja kau sedang mencurangi takdir"

"Ya, aku akan berhenti menjadi curang. Aku akan membiarkan Sehun dengan pilihannya" suaranya datar dan menusuk. Jongin menyerah pada takdirnya, dan memilih menjadi lebih kejam. Seperti kata Sehun, selamanya ia akan menjadi monster.

 **-KH-**

 **3 Tahun kemudian**

Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Jongin berusaha menekan perasaannya dan memilih menyibukkan diri sekaligus memperkaya dirinya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan apa-apa saja yang menyakiti hatinya. Sudah cukup hukuman yang diterimanya, saat Sehun memilih angkat kaki dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia semakin kejam, tidak terbaca, dan tidak segan membunuh siapapun yang merugikan perjalanan hidupnya. Rasa antisipasinya semakin tinggi setelah patah hati yang diberikan Sehun. Sensasi sakitnya bahkan membuat hormonnya ikut menjadi mati.

"Aku membayarmu untuk menuruti apapun mauku!" Jongin berucap ringan saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tanpa menoleh. Lihat, monster dalam dirinya seolah tak pernah tidur sejak hari itu, sejak ia memutuskan melepas Sehun. Setiap malamnya hanya dihabiskan dengan banyak wanita, bukan untuk ditiduri. Tapi untuk melampiaskan segala hasrat bengisnya. Wanita berbeda disetiap malam. Menempati kamar yang sama di sebuah hotel mewah miliknya sendiri. Jongin tidak akan sudi membawa mereka memasuki kediaman mewahnya. Jadi setiap malam setelah mengurusi pekerjaannya, Jongin akan meregangkan otot untuk menikmati pemandangan malam di puncak tertinggi hotel, di tengah Gangnam.

"Lihat wajahku dulu" Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Ia sedikit mematung saat mendapati siluet wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, Serena Lee.

"Kau-"

"Hai tuan besar Kim Jongin. Apa percakapan itu semacam dialog wajib ? 'Aku membayarmu untuk menuruti apapun mauku!'" Serena mengikuti ucapan Jongin main-main.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh miskin hingga menjual diri ?" tawa wanita itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar tipe President Suite ini.

"Tidak bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menyapamu malam ini. Aku meminta jadwal pada Minho dengan membayar tiga kali lipat harga dari jalang yang seharusnya menemanimu sekarang" Jongin masih memasang wajah datar. Berbalik memunggungi Serena dan memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya memandang keluar jendela.

"Menikahlah denganku seperti permintaan kakak ku, Jongin"

"Kau gila, aku menghargai kakak mu sebagai rekan bisnis ku" Serena berjalan mendekat. Membuang tas mahalnya ke atas ranjang untuk memeluk punggung tegap Jongin.

"Tapi dia hanya mempercayaimu untuk menjagaku. Dia juga akan menikah, aku akan sendirian dan kesepian" Lelaki itu terpaku.

"Siapa yang akan dinikahinya ?"

"Entah, dia lelaki tapi cukup manis. Namanya Kim Sena, mantan _office boy_ di hotel kami. Dia sangat baik, bahkan hati kaku seperti kakak ku bisa luluh. Manusia sialan seperti kakak ku berani mengambil komitmen. Kau tahu, Lee Seungri sangat anti dengan sebuah hubungan" Jongin semakin terdiam. Perasaannya samar, Seungri, rekan kerjanya itu seperti dirinya. Sangat menghindari komitmen, antipati dengan hubungan. Dan persamaan lain adalah hanya luluh karena seorang lelaki manis berhati malaikat.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu diadakan jamuan makan malam sebagai acara pembukaan hotel baru milik Jongin. Seluruh rekan bisnisnya di undang termasuk Lee Seungri. Dari Seungri, Jongin belajar pengelolaan hotel yang masih cukup asing untuknya. Mengingat Seungri adalah bos perhotelan dengan aset fantastis, dan tercatat sebagai orang terkaya di Korea setelah dirinya dari bisnisnya itu.

Jongin sangat menghargai Seungri sebagai satu-satunya rekan bisnis paling profesional. Setidaknya sebelum permintaan konyolnya yang menyebabkan kontroversi untuk Jongin sendiri "Menikahlah dengan adikku, Kim Jongin" dan sejurus kemudian, ia dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan aura positif yang ceria. Senyumnya sangat tulus, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Getarannya tidak pernah ditemukan pada siapapun kecuali pada senyum Sehun.

* * *

 **A/N :** Ini apa ? wkwkw. Jongin memilih menyerah sodara2. Gini ya, kadang cinta itu perlu logika juga. Siapa yg gak sakit jadi Sehun :( ku harap kalian bisa nangkep inti cerita ini ya. Nulisnya aku emng blm profesional bgt, cuma aku sllu berusaha supaya apa yg ada dipikiranku tertuang dengan jelas. Have a nice day. Love u guys :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Apa kita perlu membuat ukiran namamu, 'Kim Sena' diantara cincinku ?" lelaki manis yang dipanggil Kim Sena itu hanya menegang. Ia mati-matian melekatkan nama itu meskipun sangat berat.

"Tidak perlu" Lee Seungri, yang lebih dikenal dengan bos hotel Lee itu memejamkan mata kala belaian lembut kekasihnya menyapa.

"Aku mencintaimu" Seungri berucap sungguh-sungguh dan mengecupi sepuluh jari indah milik kekasihnya.

"Um." meskipun tidak membalas dengan kata yang sama, Seungri yakin jika rasa yang diberikan kekasihnya adalah cinta.

"Sena" yang dipanggil hanya mengerutkan kening. Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan. Ia hanya menyembunyikan diri di antara pundak Seungri dan mengayunkan kaki diatas pangkuan kekasih tingginya.

"Tolong jangan dibahas hal seperti itu" suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin untuk memanipulasi kekasihnya.

"Astagaa, kekasih ku yang manis. Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku mencintaimu dan segala keadaanmu, aku tidak akan mengajakmu berhubungan lebih dari pelukan sampai kau siap" Sena mengangguk.

Terakhir kali saat Seungri mencoba menciumnya, berakhir dengan tamparan keras pada lelaki itu. Sena semacam mengalami trauma mendalam dengan kontak fisik yang berlebihan. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang kelam, dan sialnya ia sangat merindukan masa lalu itu. Ia hanya nyaman dengan satu orang. Ia merindukan tindakan tiba-tiba orang tersebut yang selalu membuatnya tertantang. Ia merindukan sensasi gila seperti tindakan keras terhadap dirinya. Ia sakit jiwa mungkin, menolak ajakan lembut Seungri, tapi malah merindukan seseorang yang jelas sangat jahat padanya.

"Serena.. Bagaimana anak itu nanti jika kita menikah ?" pandangan Seungri sedikit menerawang. Membayangkan bagaimana nasib adik manjanya saat ia benar-benar tinggal terpisah setelah menikah nanti. Sena sendiri hanya beberapa kali bertemu Serene. Gadis itu sangat baik, walau sedikit urakan. Pribadinya sangat ceria, dan jika tak salah ingat. Serena pernah bercerita sedang menyukai lelaki dengan aura kejam namun seksi disaat bersamaan. Tidak banyak kata, dan itu membuat obsesi Serena semakin menjadi untuk menaklukan pria sedingin es itu. Sena tidak tahu pasti lelaki yang dimaksud Serena sebenarnya siapa. Tapi Sena sempat meringis karena rasa bersalah pada Seungri, sebab sampai detik ini ia masih tidak mempunyai rasa sedikitpun dengan lelaki Lee itu.

"Hyung.." Seungri kembali fokus pada pemuda yang duduk dengan gusar di atas pangkuannya ini. "Kenapa ?"

"Bisakah malam ini aku menginap di tempat kakak ku ?"

"Tidak Sena, diluar sana sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kau tahu terakhir kali kau keluar rumah pergelangan tanganmu hampir patah karena serangan mendadak musuhku ?"

 **-KH-**

Ibaratnya ia adalah seekor keledai- bukan, bukan ibaratnya- ia rasa memang benar, dirinya ini adalah seekor keledai. Rela jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama untuk menutupi lubang satunya. Sena kira, Lee Seungri itu lelaki baik-baik dengan riwayat hidup yang lurus. Ternyata bos hotel hanya kedok, karena pekerjaan sebenarnya adalah mafia. Ini baru diketahui Sena saat beberapa minggu lalu ia memutuskan keluar dari apartemen Seungri untuk berjalan-jalan karena bosan. Setelah menerima ajakan menikah dari Seungri, ia hanya menurut untuk diboyong kemari. Setelah memastikan kakaknya dijamin terlebih dahulu tanpa kekurangan apapun sebagai balas budi. Dan menjamin hidup kakaknya bukan hal sulit bagi Seungri. Ia sudah membelikan sebuah rumah mewah lengkap dengan isi. Satu unit mobil pribadi, dan restoran seperti kemauan Sena karena kakaknya yang pandai memasak.

Sena tidak tahu bahwa apartemen Seungri yang dijaga super ketat itu kecolongan oleh sebuah chip penyadap yang dipasang di sela pintu utama. Target utama yang dianggap sebagai kelemahan Seungri adalah tunangannya, dan itu berarti dirinya sendiri. Masih segar diingatan Sena, sekitar lima belas meter dari gedung apartemen, sesosok asing menarik paksa dirinya. Di seberang jalan sudah siap mobil sedan hitam yang ia yakini mobil itu anti peluru. Pemberontakan dilancarkan Sena sebagai pertahanan diri, dan saat itu juga pisau si penarik berhasil melukai pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit saja jika ia tidak membelot, nadinya mungkin akan putus karena luka yang ditorehkan cukup dalam. Dan dari sinilah tiba-tiba Sena seperti mendapat angin segar. Seungri mafia, dan ia bisa memanfaatkan itu.

"Sena.." Sena tersadar dari lamunannya saat sang kakak masuk tanpa permisi. Rautnya sangat berantakan, rasa frustasi kemudian menulari dirinya tanpa diminta.

"Kabar buruk" Sena mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang lebih tua.

"Seungri dan Jongin-"

"Aku tahu hyung-" Sena mengernyit sendiri setiap mengucapkan kata 'hyung' untuk lelaki di depannya.

"Sialan! Telingaku belum terbiasa juga dengan panggilan itu. Padahal ini sudah hampir tiga tahun" Sena tertawa mendengar gerutuan kakaknya.

"Jadi kenapa mereka ? makan siang di restoran mu ?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ?" Sena tersenyum, menuntun kakak-pura puranya- untuk duduk di sofa mahal di tengah apartemen megah milik Seungri.

"Duduklah dulu hyung, kau terlalu tegang. Aku tahu kau sangat anti dengan keriput serta penuaan dini"

"Aku sudah menua sejak mengikuti permainan gilamu ini, tahu ?!" lelaki dengan bahu lebar itu bersungut-sungut karena tawa Sena yang semakin menggila.

"Aku bahkan bisa saja mati muda jika kau tidak menghentikan ini semua, SE-NA!"

"Tenanglah, sedikit lagi."

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu ? dan bagaimana jika Seungri mengajakmu tidur di malam pertama nanti ?" Sena memutar bola matanya.

"Ini aku sedang mengusahakan agar semua bisa batal sebelum hari H"

"Jangan bermain api, kau tahu dua manusia yang kau libatkan ini tidak main-main. Mereka berdua bisa menghancurkanmu, atau mungkin menghancurkan kita hanya dalam satu jentikan jari saja." tiba-tiba Sena merasa sangat bersalah. Melibatkan lelaki di depannya ini terlalu jauh. Harusnya ia berdiri sendiri. Ia berjanji jika hal buruk menimpa mereka, terutama kakaknya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan turun tangan untuk menghabisi siapapun.

"Hyung terimakasih"

"Hentikan panggilan gila itu, atau akan ku potong lidahmu" Sena meringis ngeri dengan ancaman main-main kakaknya.

"Terima kasih karena selalu ada di masa sulitku, bahkan mau melibatkan dirimu dalam ide gila ini"

 **-KH-**

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga saat mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa di ruang tamu sedang ada seseorang yang datang. Jongin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi karena siangnya ia ada jadwal makan siang bersama tuan Lee.

Dan setelahnya ia menyesal, mengapa tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu dengan Soojung perihal siapa yang bertamu. Dua manusia yang sama-sama berdiri dengan kaku itu mengabaikan keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur dengan tertatih dan sibuk mencari pegangan. Hingga tangannya mampu meraih punggung sofa tinggi untuk penopang sementara. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak ketika memori buruk itu kembali berputar. Saat dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan tidak manusiawi. Saat trauma berat menimpanya, hingga ia dinyatakan sakit jiwa.

"Baek-" sapa lelaki itu lirih. Ia juga terkejut mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun, seseorang yang pernah dihancurkannya masih berdiri disini.

"Pergi" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pintu utama untuk mengusir orang itu. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang dada yang seolah terhimpit benda besi, berat dan sesak.

"Pergi, ku bilang pergi" Baekhyun mulai melempari semua benda yang ada di hadapannya. Namun pria itu tak gentar, ia terus mendekati Baekhyun untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"Baek aku hanya ingin mencari Jongin"

"Pergi kau brengsek!" Baekhyun hendak melempar sebuah guci berukuran sedang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sehun"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan melawan traumanya. Yifan tentu saja ketakutan, ia takut akan melukai Baekhyun lagi padahal ia belum sempat meminta maaf atas kesalahan lampaunya.

"Baek, Baekhyun bangun"

Mungkin Yifan sekarang menjadi tamu paling lancang. Tapi peduli apa dia, asal Baekhyun bisa mendapat tempat yang nyaman dan segera sadar. Tidak peduli jika mungkin nanti ia akan mendapat kemurkaan dari Jongin atas tindakan gegabahnya.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, pengawal yang biasanya berjaga ketat kini sedikit longgar. Pelayan yang biasa lalu lalang menjadi sepi entah kemana. Yifan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meletakkan Baekhyun ke sebuah kamar.

"Baek bangun" Yifan memegang tangan dingin Baekhyun untuk memberi kehangatan. Lelaki mungil itu masih memejamkan mata dengan keringat dingin. Yifan tahu Baekhyun sudah bekerja sangat keras melawan ketakutannya tadi. Begitu fatalkah kesalahannya ? Hingga membuat lelaki baik ini harus berubah menjadi jiwa yang rapuh.

Baekhyun bergerak semakin gusar, air mukanya berubah sendu. Meski kesadaran sudah didapatkan, ia belum benar-benar memahami situasi saat ini.

Ia melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yifan. Kenangan buruk yang selama ini ingin dipendam dan dikubur dalam, menguap begitu saja ketika salah satu pemilik peran dalam kenangan buruknya hadir.

Ia tidak menghindar dengan membabi buta seperti tadi. Selain lelah, ia sadar bahwa Yifan yang sekarang ada di depannya, bukan Yifan delapan tahun lalu.

Baekhyun masih memandangi sosok tertidur itu dalam hening. Rambutnya sudah bercampur warna putih yang tersebar sana sini. Tidak banyak, tapi mampu menegaskan bahwa ia sudah dimakan usia.

Masa lalunya dulu, bukan kesalahan Yifan sepenuhnya. Ia pun salah. Mereka menjalin cinta yang salah, Yifan sudah berkeluarga. Tapi mereka ingin saling memiliki, sebelum Baekhyun tahu fakta yang sesungguhnya.

Karena ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menjadi perebut suami orang. Baekhyun menghindar, tapi Yifan merasa cintanya patut diperjuangkan. Dan pertengkaran hari itu, tidak akan disangka Baekhyun akan menjadi akhir kebahagiaannya. Seolah jatuh, dan ditimpa tangga besi berkarat. Ia dihancurkan, karena perasaannya sendiri. Yifan memang mencintainya, tapi pembuktiannya sangat salah. Tidak dilihat lagi Yifan yang penuh cinta di hari itu, ia hanya melihat Yifan menjadi buas bagai seorang singa yang takut mangsanya di ambil musuh. Hari itu Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya.

 **-KH-**

Yifan merasakan belaian lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Ah, ia ingat sekarang sedang berada di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim. Dan- Baekhyun yang pingsan.

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya saat Yifan terlihat bergerak dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Baekhyun" yang dipanggil hanya diam. Menjauhkan diri sedikit dan memberi jarak agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kau boleh pergi" Yifan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku akan pergi setelah bertemu Sehun" Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengamati Yifan yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak tiga tahun lalu"

"Kau bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti melempar lelucon ?" Baekhyun mulai terpancing emosi. Kemarahannya terlihat tipis namun terasa menusuk.

"Tiga tahun kami tidak saling bertukar kabar karena ku pikir dia aman di tangan Jongin"

"Dia memilih pergi setelah tahu fakta bejat milik ayahnya. Dan ku pikir dia sudah kembali padamu ?" setelah memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan takdir, Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak lagi tahu kabar Sehun. Dan mereka pikir Sehun akan pergi menyusul Yifan di China. Lalu apa-apaan ini ? Yifan kemari dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun ? Baekhyun tiba-tiba terserang khawatir.

"Anak itu- oh Baek, tidakkah hukuman yang kalian berikan kepada kami sudah sangat keterlaluan ?! Aku diam karena aku mengakui kesalahanku! Tapi anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa Baek!" Yifan memukul tembok dengan keras berkali-kali hingga kepalannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kembalikan anakku, sialan!" Baekhyun tersentak mundur setelah Yifan berteriak dengan keras.

"A-aku tidak tahu" lirih Baekhyun ketakutan. Disisi lain otaknya terus berputar, menebak-nebak kemana kiranya Sehun berada.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Baek. Dulu, dia selalu kemana-mana bersama ku. Ia tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh dari kampusnya saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian berdua"

"Yifan-" panggilan lembut itu, Yifan rindu.

"Y-yifan" Yifan hanya melihat sendu lelaki mungil di depannya ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta.

"Yifan-" oh, runtuh sudah pertahanan Yifan. Ia rindu dengan tubuh mungil yang dulu selalu dipeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek" takdir mempertemukan mereka pada situasi yang tidak tepat. Saat Yifan sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Saat Yifan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya hingga merusak rasa cinta Baekhyun.

"Um" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia terus menangis dalam diam. Memegang erat kemeja bagian belakang milik Yifan untuk melepaskan seluruh perasaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun, sangat. Aku sakit selama ini"

"Sama"

"Maafkan karena aku salah, aku menghancurkan hidupmu dan cinta kita" Yifan mengeringkan air mata Baekhyun yang terus membasahi pipi. Meneliti baik-baik wajah yang telah ia lewatkan selama delapan tahun ini.

"Pergilah Yifan, aku akan menemuimu diluar. Karena jika Jongin tahu, ia akan marah dan menghabisi mu"

"Bantu aku mencari Sehun" Yifan berlalu pergi meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi deretan nomer telponnya.

 **-KH-**

Dentuman musik di dalam klub malam kelas atas ini membuat lelaki manis itu terus memaki. Pendengarannya terasa tuli dan berdengung.

"Kau yakin ?" ia menatap sengit lelaki blasteran di hadapannya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Kau kira aku bercanda ?"

"Terjun ke dunia ini berarti kau harus siap bermain kucing-kucingan dengan manusia suci di luar sana" Sena akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang VIP di dalam klub. Ini keputusan besar dan menakutkan yang pernah ia ambil. Dia tidak pernah pergi lebih jauh daripada kampus. Tidak pernah merokok, atau meminum alkohol. Tapi ia harus masuk ke dunia asing ini untuk kelancaran rencananya.

"Vernon, aku serahkan semua tentang markas, dan kau bayarlah bodyguard terbaik. Client pertama kita adalah tuan Yamato dari Jepang"

"Sial kau Kim Sena, baru awal saja kau sudah berhasil mendapat client luar negri yang besar" Sena tersenyum miring pada Vernon.

"Bagaimana dengan Seungri ?"

"Panggil Ellen, dan aku akan membereskan Seungri melalui dia" Vernon bangkit dari duduknya, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berbalik untuk menoleh pada Sena.

"Kau mau minum apa Sena ?"

"Panggil aku tuan, brengsek! Kau sekarang berada di bawahku"

"Kau terlalu manis untuk dipanggil tuan"

"Vernon-" Sena mendesis tak suka. Dan Vernon memilih diam jika tidak ingin tangannya patah seperti minggu lalu.

"Aku air putih dingin saja" Vernon menahan tawanya yang siap untuk meledak.

"Bos mafia macam apa yang meminum air putih dingin di dalam klub laknat ini ?"

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya dan merusak organ dalam ku dengan minuman menjijikkan itu. Dan aku adalah bos mafia pertama yang masih suci"

Sena menimbang-nimbang nasihat kakaknya tadi. Ia sekarang sedang bermain api dengan dua orang berkuasa yang tidak main-main. Dan untuk mengantisipasi, ia harus menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu daripada mereka berdua. Setelah membalik beberapa aset Seungri atas namanya. Ia bisa bernafas lega. Harta itu akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya sekalipun mereka berpisah tapi dengan satu syarat, Seungri yang berkhianat disini. Karena dia tahu seberapa besar Seungri mencintainya, jadi ia harus memikirkan cara kotor untuk membuat syarat itu segera terwujud.

Sena sudah mempelajari seluk beluk dunia kotor milik Seungri. Dan ia akan memulainya hari ini. Pilihannya adalah dia menjadi supplier senjata tajam, narkoba, dan jasa pencucian uang untuk para pejabat brengsek berperut gendut.

Bersama Vernon, ia mulai berjalan perlahan. Semakin menanjak ke atas untuk memperkuat dirinya.

"Ellen, kau tahu kan dengan semua penjelasanku ?" wanita blasteran yang lumayan mirip dengan Vernon itu mengangguk. Menatap penuh keyakinan, untuk meyakinkan tuannya bahwa ia bisa diandalkan.

"Aku ingin bermain bersih. Aku benci menyingkirkan, tapi ini harus. Seungri hanya mempersempit langkahku"

"Lebih baik kau pulang Sena, budak cinta mu itu pasti akan panik jika melihatmu tidak ada di apartemennya. Oh bagaimana kehidupan sebaik itu kau tolak dan malah memilih terjun ke dalam dunia hitam seperti ini ?"

"Karena aku memiliki alasan yang kau pun akan menyetujuinya"

"Terserah mu" Sena menenggak habis air putih dingin miliknya.

"Ellen, kuberi 3 hari untuk mu menyelesaikan tugas"

"Kau yakin bisa memecah konsentrasi secara maksimal? Karena ku rasa, menyingkirkan Jongin jauh lebih sulit daripada Seungri"

"Aku tidak akan menyingkirkan sekarang, menunggu kedudukanku kuat. Dan aku akan menghancurkannya. Kau tahu Vernon, aku ingin menghancurkannya pelan-pelan. Tidak usah terburu-buru" Vernon bergidik ngeri menyaksikan sorot mata Sena, mengandung bara yang lebih terlihat seperti kesakitan yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

* * *

 **A/N :** poinnya sih aku pengen nunjukin bahwa apa yg lo tanam itu yang lo petik. Jadi inti REVENGE RULES itu semacam rantai kesakitan yang terus muter. Ada yang tau biar rantai itu bisa putus pake cara apa ? wkwkw. Terimakasih untuk yang setia baca sinema toba indosiar yang engga bgt ini. Jujur deh, alurnya pasaran kan ? hahahah LOVE U GUYS. eh lupa, ada clue yg udah aku kasih di chap 6, tapi ngga ada yg menyadari, yasudah. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tuan Yamato ingin berhenti bekerja sama dengan kita" Minho menggigit lidahnya bersiap untuk teriakan murka sang tuan besar. Satu yang tidak diketahui, Jongin juga pemilik bisnis gelap yang berkontribusi besar atas pasokan minuman keras serta narkoba untuk beberapa negara. Eksistensinya tidak main-main, ia bekerja dengan rapi, sama seperti Seungri. Itulah mengapa mereka sangat dekat, karena Seungri bukan tipe teman yang akan mengambil ladang uang temannya.

"Siapa yang ada dibalik ini ?" Minho menunduk. Menggeleng takut karena untuk kali ini ia sungguh minus mengenai informasi mengenai bendera mana yang berhasil mencuri client besar sekelas tuan Yamato.

"Seungri kah ?"

"Tidak mungkin tuan, saya tahu perangai tuan Seungri. Lagi pula beliau tidak bermain di Asia" Jongin mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Menebak siapa kiranya yang sudah berani memasuki teritorialnya sebagai penguasa Asia.

"Smith, ya tuan Smith. Beliau yang paling berambisi menggeser posisi anda sebagai pemegang Asia. Bahkan tuan Smith pernah memanggil peracik obat terbaik dari Australia. Mohon maaf sebelumnya, ini hanya perkiraan saya berdasarkan pengamatan selama ini" tukikan tajam pada alis Jongin semakin meninggi. Ia berpikir keras tentang nama baru yang selama ini diabaikan nya.

"Smith ? Minho kau tentu tahu aku bukan termasuk orang yang mudah percaya sebelum kau membawa bukti?" mengerti dengan perintah tersirat itu. Minho memilih undur diri dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan-" Jongin mendongak saat mendengar suara Minho lagi.

"Selain tuan Smith, aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan tuan Seungri" Jongin terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah Minho, Seungri tidak mungkin menusukku dari belakang. Kelas Asia bukan apa-apa unt-" Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. "Cari tahu tentang anak buah Smith yang mengundurkan diri, sekarang!"

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing, bukan karena Yamato yang memilih pergi darinya. Tapi karena memikirkan seseorang yang cukup menguras emosinya belakangan ini.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lama tidak menyinggung masalah Yifan. Dan semalam entah ada angin apa kakaknya itu bertanya, bagaimana jika Yifan datang menanyakan keberadaan Sehun ? menilik dari betapa ringan Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Yifan, membuat Jongin yakin bahwa kakaknya itu sudah benar-benar pulih.

Ya bagaimana jika Yifan datang kemudian mencari Sehun ? Jongin mencoba mencari sedikit informasi tentang pemuda itu namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun seolah menghilang, data, serta seluruh riwayatnya dihapus, bahkan namanya seolah tak bersisa. Flat kecil milik sahabatnya juga sudah kosong sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ia ingin menanyakan kepada Seungri selaku pemilik hotel tempat Sehun bekerja sesuai dengan info yang diberikan anak buahnya, namun urung. Pikirnya, Seungri adalah orang penting dan tidak mungkin mengurusi satu per satu karyawan dari ribuan karyawan yang dimiliki.

Bagaimana kabar anak itu ? apa dia masih hidup ? ataukah berakhir gila seperti Baekhyun setelah hal buruk yang ia berikan ? tidak, Sehun itu sangat kuat. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah sekalipun takdir telah bermain curang dengannya.

 **-KH-**

Seungri berlutut dibawah kaki Sena dengan wajah memelas. Ia sungguh tidak selingkuh. Ia berani bersumpah dan mati sekarang juga jika itu benar terjadi. Tapi semua bukti terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai kebohongan. Sena berdiri penuh amarah dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Air mukanya terlihat keruh dengan barang bawaan yang siap ia bawa pergi sekarang juga.

"Namanya Ellen, jangan kau pikir aku bodoh tuan Lee Seungri. Aku paham tentang kedudukan ku. Tidak akan pernah seimbang denganmu, dan kau mempermalukan ku dengan berselingkuh ?" Sena benar-benar menunjukkan wajah marah- benar benar marah yang pura pura-

"Maafkan aku, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sayang"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kita batalkan pernikahannya. Dan kau-" Sena menunjuk wajah Seungri "Jangan pernah mencariku karena ini kesepakatan kita! Tepati janjimu seperti seorang lelaki" kesepakatan sudah dibuat, dan siapapun yang berkhianat harus menerima hukumannya.

Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang ditutupi seorang Kim Sena. Pun dengan Seungri yang masih sangat buta. Ini memang rencananya. Sena tersenyum licik atas keberhasilannya sendiri. Menyingkirkan Seungri tidak sesulit bayangan kakaknya. Urusannya sudah selesai. Dan saatnya ia hanya fokus pada dirinya sendiri serta satu permainan gilanya. Menghancurkan Jongin.

Sena mendesis saat mendapati kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi bocah lelaki berusia dua tahun itu. Ia benci diabaikan.

"Halooo aku datang, tolong sambut aku!" Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya setelah selesai membersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar mulut si bayi. Keningnya mengkerut menyaksikan Sena membawa tiga koper besar dan satu tas kecil.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Hyung, aku pulang!" Sena jengkel sendiri mendapat sambutan seperti itu.

Ia mendecak kesal ketika bocah yang sedang sibuk mengemil buah itu juga mengabaikannya.

"Heh bocah lihat aku!"

"Sehun, kau kasar!"

"Sena, Kim Sena. Aku masih meminjam margamu, Seokjin hyung" Seokjin semakin geram dengan kelakuan lelaki manis di depannya ini. Lihat, dulu dia berkata saat kembali pulang berarti dramanya telah usai. Tapi sekarang ia masih ingin meminjam marga dan memakai nama samaran untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

"Margaku dan marganya sama, aku ragu jika kau meminjam margaku. Lagipula nama Sena untuk urusanmu diluar sana. Saat di dalam rumah kau tetap seorang Sehun!" Seokjin mengabaikan lagi keberadaan Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, sejak kelahiran si kecil, Sehun berubah sangat menyebalkan. Ia sering membentak anak itu, bahkan tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. Bukan salah Jimin jika ia selalu mengabaikan pula keberadaan Sehun. Bahkan Jimin selalu merapat ke pelukan Seokjin saat Sehun datang dengan teriakan-teriakannya

"Lihat aku Kim Jimin!" Sehun memegang pipi gembul Jimin dengan satu tangannya "Saat besar nanti kau harus menjadi kuat. Aku sedang mengusahakan kematian lelaki itu. Paham ?!" demi apapun, Jimin hanya bocah berusia dua tahun. Kosa katanya hanya sebatas makan, papa, dan dada. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Memandang penuh permohonan kepada Seokjin berharap untuk segera diberi pertolongan.

"Kau gila Sehun! Jika kau tidak menginginkan anak ini. Aku yang akan membesarkannya. Sudah cukup kau sembunyikan dia dari dunia. Jangan pernah berkata macam-macam!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memandang murka ke arah Jimin yang terlihat menangis dalam diam dan menegang dalam gendongan Seokjin.

"Dia lahir atas kesalahan, kau sendiri yang tidak membolehkanku untuk membunuhnya ?"

"Sehun cukup! Kau bukan Sehun yang ku kenal. Sehun yang aku ketahui adalah seorang penyayang dan sabar. Kau berubah menjadi monster bahkan untuk anakmu sendiri!"

 **-KH-**

Seokjin mendendangkan lullaby agar anak kecil ini segera terlelap. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk membelai surai lembut si bayi, sedangkan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pantat gemuk Jimin.

Nafasnya terdengar sangat lelah. Memandangi Jimin yang setengah terpejam dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah dot. Ia merelakan hidupnya, merelakan kebahagiaannya dan semua cita-citanya demi membesarkan Jimin.

Ia bahkan menipu kedua orang tuanya dan berkata bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab karena gadis yang dihamili telah meninggal, dan ia berkewajiban untuk membesarkan Jimin.

Seokjin hanya merasa Jimin terlalu kecil untuk menerima nasib buruknya. Ia sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama egois. Jimin-nya, terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua kenyataan hidupnya.

"Papa"

"Hm?" lalu suaranya hilang bersamaan lelap yang menjemput menuju mimpi.

Di pagi hari tiga tahun lalu. Menu yang dimasak Seokjin hanya biasa saja. Khas mahasiswa dengan kantong pas-pasan. Sehun yang memang tidak banyak makan, menjadi sangat lahap. Tidak ada yang salah, pikir Seokjin itu wajar karena Sehun telah mengalami banyak hal berat.

Tapi itu semua adalah pertanda awal. Sehun hamil. Hamil anak Jongin tentu saja. Percobaan pengguguran kandungan dilancarkan Sehun beberapa kali karena sudah terlalu putus asa. Ia ingin lepas dari Kim Jongin. Benar-benar lepas dan memulai seluruh hidup normalnya. Tapi kenyataannya ia tengah mengandung. Ada benih monster yang hidup di dalam perutnya. Ya seperti itu Sehun menamai Jimin, monster kecil. Tidak sadar bahwa sendirinya kini berubah menjadi monster pula.

Seokjin merasa perlu bertanggung jawab karena ia yang mati-matian memohon agar Sehun menjaga bayi didalam perutnya baik-baik hingga lahir. Kesepakatan tentunya harus melalui sebuah syarat. Dan Sehun mengajukan serentetan syarat yang membuat Seokjin bimbang untuk mengangguki, tapi juga perlu untuk menyetujui agar bayi itu tetap lahir. Dia suci, tidak salah, dan berhak hidup.

Sehun ingin bayinya disembunyikan, dan dibuat seolah-olah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Ia tidak ingin dipanggil mama, atau apapun. Cukup uncle. Dan Seokjin harus menyetujui perubahan nama Sehun menjadi Kim Sena. Sehun sudah mati, dan hanya tersisa Sena. Oke, kesepakatan sudah dibuat. Seokjin tidak tahu atas motif apa Sehun rela mengubah identitas dirinya. Dan baru diketahui satu tahun setelahnya bahwa Sehun sedang merencanakan balas dendam untuk Kim Jongin, ayah dari anaknya.

 **-KH-**

Setelah mengetahui kehamilannya, Sehun memilih berhenti sementara dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia benar-benar menjalani kehamilannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Seokjin yang sangat protektif, meskipun harus dihadiahi dengan dengusan malas dari sahabatnya.

Mengumpat, dan memaki. Seokjin mengernyit dengan kebiasaan baru Sehun. Dulu, Sehun hanya akan bertutur lembut dan penuh senyum. Inginnya Seokjin menyadari betapa guncang Sehun saat itu. Tapi toleransinya habis hari ini. Ia rela Sehun berbicara kasar padanya, tapi tidak kepada Jimin.

"Jinnie hyung ?" Sehun membuka perlahan kamar Jimin yang terlihat temaram. Tidak dirasakan pergerakan Seokjin membuatnya melangkah mendekat.

"Kau tidur ?" lama Seokjin berdiam dan pura-pura terpejam.

"Vernon sudah mendapat markas dan usaha ku mulai resmi lusa-" Seokjin hanya diam.

"Hyung, maafkan karena tadi aku sangat kasar dengan anak itu-"

"Namanya Jimin, Kim Jimin"

"Ya, Jimin" Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Kau berbuat kasar padanya, kenapa meminta maaf padaku ?"

"Hyung mengerti-"

"Aku mengerti, sangat. Kau tidak menginginkannya kan ? Maka cukup acuhkan dia, jangan pernah membentak seperti tadi KIM-SENA!" Seokjin menyela ucapan Sehun tanpa berniat beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah memeluk si kecil.

"Dan jika di rumah jangan panggil aku 'hyung'! Sekarang keluarlah, aku akan tidur disini bersama Jimin" Sehun meremas kuat ujung kaos yang dikenakan. Lihat, Seokjin yang selama ini selalu mengerti dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Sehun sangat sadar jika ia salah. Tapi pertahanan dirinya terus berkata jika yang ia lakukan ini benar. Memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik sama saja memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik.

Entah sejak kapan Sehun merasa jiwanya sudah tidak waras. Ia gila, karena rasa sakitnya, karena ambisinya untuk menghancurkan Jongin. Rasa sakit masih terpancar jelas dikilat matanya, ia tidak benar-benar kokoh seperti yang dielu-elukan oleh Vernon. Dengan berperilaku seperti ini, Sehun semakin meyakinkan siapapun bahwa hatinya telah hancur berantakan. Tidak lagi tersisa kebaikan karena ia telah menyesal sempat menjadi baik.

Ia melirik lagi ranjang yang tengah ditempati oleh Jimin dan Seokjin. Bocah itu, sudah bisa berjalan, sudah bisa berbicara meskipun dengan kosa kata terbatas dan tidak lancar. Pipinya terlihat berisi dengan wajah kemerahan yang menggemaskan. Warna kulitnya dan sorot matanya tidak bisa membohongi bahwa Jimin adalah anak kandung Jongin. Bahkan Sehun yang membawanya kesana kemari selama sembilan bulan hanya memiliki kemiripan sebatas _eye smile_ nya yang cantik. Seperti Jimin ingin diakui sebagai putra Jongin. Tapi Sehun justru menyembunyikan Jimin pada dunia. Membuat seolah-olah bukan anaknya dan Jongin, karena dengan begitu ikatan antara dirinya dan lelaki brengsek itu sudah terputus.

 **-KH-**

"Brengsek! Kita dipermainkan Kim Sena ?" setelah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan tentang lepasnya Yamato. Jongin meruntut kejadian yang saling berhubungan, dan yang mengejutkan adalah keterlibatan Seungri. Bukan karena Seungri ingin memakan ladangnya. Tapi karena orang yang berhasil merusak daftar clientnya adalah tunangan Seungri, Kim Sena.

Jongin tidak membuang waktu untuk menemui Seungri dan menjelaskan semua. Dan sialnya ia terlambat, hubungan Seungri telah berakhir dan Kim Sena ikut menghilang karena dugaan perselingkuhan Seungri dengan Ellen. Wanita blasteran Eropa.

Kunci utama adalah Vornon, anak buah tuan Smith yang mengundurkan diri. Dan ternyata Vernon ini yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Sena. Belum diketahui apa tujuan Sena terjun ke dunia seperti ini. Dan Jongin akui, permainan Sena sangat cantik dan rapi terlebih caranya mempermainkan Seungri. Dengan membuat skenario seolah lelaki itu berselingkuh darinya dan ia bebas pergi membawa sebagian harta Seungri yang sudah disepakati.

Jongin mengurut dagunya, berpikir tentang siapa Kim Sena sebenarnya. Jelas ia bukan lelaki sembarangan meskipun kabar yang berhembus dan menurut penuturan Seungri ia terlalu manis untuk menjadi bos mafia.

"Tuan Seungri juga tidak percaya jika mantan tunangannya berbuat seperti itu" Minho menjelaskan hasil diskusinya dengan Seungri tadi pagi. Tapi lelaki itu tidak percaya dan cenderung menyangkal bahwa lelaki baik, lembut, dan manis seperti Sena akan terjun ke dunia yang kasar seperti ini.

"Dasar budak cinta!" Jongin tersenyum miring membayangkan betapa bodo Seungri setelah dikhianati sedemikian rupa tapi masih bersikeras menolak kenyataan yang ada.

"Jadi apa kita jadwalkan saja penyerangan ke markasnya ?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa Kim Sena sialan itu!" Minho mengangguk.

"Padahal kita sudah memantau hampir 24 jam. Tapi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan potret asli Kim Sena. Saya meminta pada tuan Seungri pun tidak diberikan karena beliau takut kita akan menyakiti Sena. Dan tuan, dilihat dari perawakannya saya seperti mengenal" Jongin mendongak dan menyimak wajah penasaran dari Minho.

"Seungri bodoh! Sudah dikhianati dengan jelas masih saja ingin melindungi. Apa cinta bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi pengecut ?"

"Saya rasa iya" Minho bertanya pelan kemudian beranjak pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"MINHO BRENGSEK! apa baru saja dia mengataiku pengecut ?" Jongin menatap pintu yang telah tertutup dengan pandangan tajam, sementara Minho tengah menahan tawa.

 **-KH-**

Sehun bukannya tidak tahu tentang beberapa anak buah Jongin yang disebar di berbagai titik guna menyelidiki dirinya. Tapi ia sengaja tidak peduli karena masih banyak hal penting yang lebih membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi.

"Sehun" yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan meninggalkan sejenak laptop menyala di atas meja.

"Sena, hyung. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan?"

"Hentikan ini semua sebelum anak buah Jongin membahayakan Jimin!" Sehun berdiri dan meneliti wajah suram Seokjin. Tidak biasanya Seokjin datang ke markasnya tanpa tujuan. Karena selain Seokjin adalah orang lurus, ia juga penentang utama bagi Sehun saat memutuskan terjun ke dunia kejam ini.

"Restoran ku dirusak!" dan demi Tuhan, sekian tahun hidup bersama. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Seokjin sehancur ini.

"Restoran ku… Dirusak" lirih perkataan Seokjin membuat Sehun diliputi rasa bersalah. Jongin sudah mengendus dan berani menyentuh orang terdekatnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Seolah bendera perang sudah berkibar-kibar dan tinggal menunggu hari untuk saling menghabisi.

"Katakan pada Jongin jika Jimin adalah anaknya. Jika kalian ingin saling membunuh, silahkan! Tapi jika karena ini, Jimin jadi terluka. Aku yang akan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri" Seokjin mengusap sekali air matanya, kemudian berlalu pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Menyisakan hampa di ruangan mewah yang dipenuhi aura mencekam itu.

"Vernon, cari tahu siapa yang menghancurkan restoran milik Seokjin. Dan bawa ke hadapanku. SEKARANG!" Sehun membanting ponsel mahalnya dengan segenap emosi yang memuncak. Perasaannya kacau antara rasa bersalahnya pada Seokjin, dan takut jika Jongin akan melewati batas. Menyakiti Jimin. Ah astaga kenapa wajah Jimin selalu berputar-putar setelah ucapan Seokjin tadi.

Kenapa Seokjin rela menukar jiwanya demi Jimin, sedangkan dia dan Jongin yang justru menciptakan bahaya ?

Sehun membuka agenda harian yang tadi pagi diserahkan Vernon. 13 oktober, dua hari lagi. Usia Jimin genap 2 tahun. Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan pertumbuhan bayi itu secara benar layaknya orang tua lain. Ia cenderung tidak peduli, ia tidak dekat dengan Jimin, dan hanya saling menatap jika bertemu. Jimin seperti orang lain untuk Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Jimin hanya bergantung pada Seokjin, sebagai papa pengganti. Yang selalu ada disampingnya dari mulai membuka mata hingga terlelap kala malam.

Ketakutan menyergap seluruh perasaan Sehun. Bagaimana jika ucapkan Seokjin benar-benar terjadi ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Sehun sudah berusaha menyembunyikan Jimin dengan rapi.

Sehun memanggil tiga pengawal dan satu sopir untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat, inginnya ia pergi sendiri, tetapi perasaannya sedang tidak baik. Ia khawatir akan menimbulkan masalah baru dan membuat Seokjin semakin membencinya. Karena Sehun hanya memiliki lelaki itu sebagai satu-satunya keluarga terdekat, sebagai satu-satunya seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya dalam keadaan apapun.

* * *

 **A/N :** ini clue yg aku maksud di chap 6, Sehun tuh sbenernya hamil. Kenapa jimin ? krna aku gemes liat interaksi jongin sama jimin di stage, kek bapak anak. Dan aku baca ada 1 review yg bikin jengkel, jadi gini. Klo ngga suka sama ceritanya yaudah sih enyah aja, tanpa kmu baca pun ngga ngefek juga, ff ini ttp lanjut smpe TAMAT! Kamu penasaran atau engga juga terserah. Tipikal org indonesia tuh gini, udah di REMIND dari awal, **DLDR = DONT LIKE, DONT READ!** Daripada bikin org sakit ati, aku bikin ff juga ngga dibayar kok. Aku ttp makasih bgt buat yg masih setia baca. Aku ngga minta apa2, cukup saling menghargai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jongin duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi kebesarannya. Posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk. Asap mengepul dari sela bibirnya. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jemari besarnya. Senyumnya terlihat puas, puas karena telah menghancurkan restoran yang dikabarkan milik kakak Kim Sena. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Sena yang sesungguhnya, tapi ia terus menghitung dalam hati bahwa tidak lama pintunya akan terbuka.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga.."

"Em-" **BRAK!** Senyum Jongin semakin lebar. Menampakkan deretan giginya, dan mencetak lesung pipi cukup dalam

"Ini baru hitungan keempat, selamat datang Kim Sena" tepat sekali, prediksi Jongin tidak pernah meleset. Yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Kim Sena, musuh besarnya yang sudah berani-berani mengacak-acak daftar clientnya. Yang sudah berani-berani membangkitkan monster dalam tubuh Jongin yang lama tidak pernah nampak.

"Berbaliklah dari posisimu itu tuan Kim Jongin" Jongin memutar kursinya, pelan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum miring membayangkan keterkejutan Jongin nanti.

"Sehun?" Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Senyum liciknya musnah, Sehun yang menghilang selama tiga tahun itu telah kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Berbalut pakaian mahal bermerek, serta tatanan diri yang lebih elegan daripada terakhir kali. Sehun yang berbeda karena auranya yang sangat gelap. Berbeda dengan aura malaikat yang biasa disaksikan Jongin. Dan perubahan besar Sehun adalah karenanya. Ia telah mematahkan sayap seorang malaikat dan menyeret masuk ke dalam kekejaman iblis, dan menjadi monster mengerikan.

"Kim Sena" koreksi Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"J-jadi ?"

"Ya, jadi selama ini yang kau incar adalah aku. Anda tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa tuan Jongin ?" lagi, Sehun melempar senyum miring yang membuat Jongin bergidik.

"Aku bahkan repot-repot kemari karena anak buah bodohmu itu sudah berani merusak restoran milikku? _Come on,_ Jongin.." Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berbisik lembut pada telinga Jongin.

"Musuhmu adalah aku, jadi mari saling berperang. Jika kau menyentuh orang-orang terdekatku. Maka aku yang akan membuat kakak gilamu itu sengsara!" Jongin berdiri dan mencengkram kedua pipi Sehun. Tapi Sehun bagai masokis yang hanya tertawa padahal Jongin yakin itu menyakitkan.

"Jangan pernah sebut kakak ku gila!"

"Apa yang salah ?! Dia memang gila"

"Sehun-" Jongin menggeram dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Matanya tidak mampu untuk bertukar pandang penuh kilat permusuhan dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habis Oh Sehun" Sehun tertawa, yang mana tawa itu membuat Jongin muak.

"Memang kau siapa huh ?! Kau yang menabuh genderang perang dengan merusak restoran ku ! Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan ?! Aku datang. Kim Sena datang dan anak buah yang kau sebar itu bisa kembali pulang karena kau telah mengetahui wajahku!" Jongin melirik Sehun, pandangannya tak terbaca. Kenapa Sehun berubah sangat banyak ? Sehun yang sekarang adalah si penentang dan keras kepala. Bukan Sehun yang akan tunduk dengan nya seperti tiga tahun lalu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya kau yang mati di tanganku" Sehun memainkan ujung kukunya dengan menyebalkan. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan Jongin. Kakinya diangkat ke atas meja dengan tidak sopannya, membuat wajah Jongin seolah diejek dengan kaki itu.

"Maka bunuh aku dan berhenti dari dunia mafia ini!" ucap Jongin mutlak. Sehun sedikit terkejut dan menatap kesungguhan dari mata Jongin.

"Bunuh aku dan berhenti dari dunia mafia ini! Ini bukan tempatmu Sehun. Banyak kekejaman yang belum kau ketahui."

"Kau kira ucapanmu itu akan membuatku luluh ?! kekejaman yang kau maksud adalah dirimu sendiri. Dan jika kau mati cepat, hidupku tidak seru. Aku butuh sedikit hiburan dengan menghancurkanmu pelan-pelan" Jongin membuka lacinya. Meletakkan amplop coklat hasil penyelidikan anak buahnya dua hari lalu.

"Kau tinggal sekitar 20 menit dari restoran yang dikelola Kim Seokjin. Itu rumah pemberian Seungri. Aku bahkan tahu plat nomor mobil mewah yang biasa digunakan Seokjin" Sehun masih menatap tajam amplop coklat itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka negosiasi, Sehun. Ku rasa hidup bersama selama 4 bulan membuatmu mengetahui watakku. Bahwa bermurah hati bukan tabiat ku" Sehun mengangkat alis, masih sama. Nada lembut Jongin tidak berubah, persis seperti 3 tahun lalu saat pria itu berbisik mesra setiap malamnya.

"Tapi kau terus saja berulah dan membuat aku hampir marah. Karena ini masih 'hampir' segeralah berpikir sebelum aku benar-benar marah. Karena kau tidak akan suka jika aku berbuat jahat kepada Seokjin dan anaknya." anak ? anak Seokjin ?

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, dunia seperti ini sudah ku geluti seumur hidupku Oh Sehun. Seokjin memiliki anak, dan jika kau tidak mundur, maka anak itu yang akan menanggung kelakuanmu" Sehun membuka amplop coklat yang diletakkan di atas meja Jongin dengan tergesa. Memastikan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ternyata foto bayi itu yang baru saja belajar berjalan dan nampak Seokjin menunggu kedatangannya. Kemudian di foto selanjutnya, Sehun bisa melihat Seokjin yang bersorak karena berhasil menangkap si bayi. Bagaimana kaki gembul Jimin menapak seperti robot. Takut terjatuh namun tetap teguh untuk menyusul Seokjin di seberang.

"Kim Jimin!" Jongin mendesis tanpa ditahan-tahan. Menyaksikan wajah murka Sehun menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya sekarang.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Jongin tergelak dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Kim Jongin!" Sehun mengulang penuh penekanan.

"Tergantung, aku sudah berbaik hati dengan memberimu pilihan. Bunuh aku dan berhenti dari dunia mafia, tapi kau tolak"

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, kau akan menyesal, Jongin!"

"Kau bercanda atau apa ? aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku. Karena aku adalah Kim Jongin."

"BRENGSEK!" satu pukulan keras dihadiahkan Sehun sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan gedung perusahaan milik Jongin.

 **-KH-**

"Yak Kim Jimin, berhenti mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianmu. Papa lelah" Seokjin sedikit merengek, membuat Jimin semakin semangat menggodanya. Bayi menggemaskan itu hanya ingin mencari kaos kaki kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh paman galaknya, Sehun. Ia ingin memakai untuk berjalan-jalan nanti sore. Namun Seokjin selalu saja menolak, alasannya karena hari ini Jimin memakai baju biru, kaos kakinya harus biru pula. Karena kaos kaki yang dibeli oleh Sehun berwarna hitam.

"Paaaa…" baiklah, Seokjin menyerah saat mendapat tatapan memohon dari bayinya. Ia angkat tangan jika Jimin sudah menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca dengan hidung memerah. Terlalu menggemaskan.

"Astaga berhenti membuat papa terkena serangan jantung. Kau tahu, Jimin yang seperti ini terlalu menggemaskan" Jimin terkikik ketika Seokjin menggelitik perut gendutnya. Sesekali mengecup kemudian menggelitik lagi.

Sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka terhenti karena wajah menyeramkan Sehun tampak menyembul dari balik pintu kamar milik Jimin. Bayi itu beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Seokjin karena takut dibentak lagi dengan lelaki yang diketahui sebagai pamannya itu.

"Jangan keluar rumah dulu" ucap Sehun dingin, melirik sebentar pada tingkah Jimin yang terus bersembunyi dalam pelukan sang papa. Hati Sehun sedikit sakit. Ia ingin juga memeluk Jimin namun egonya terlalu tinggi.

"Kenapa ? kau aneh!" Seokjin tidak peduli, kembali fokus kepada Jimin untuk membantu bayi itu memakai kaos kakinya.

"Ku bilang jangan keluar dulu untuk beberapa hari ke depan!" mutlak, dan Seokjin masih masa bodoh.

"Nah, Jimin sekarang kita pakai parfum dulu ya" Sehun tidak sabaran dengan sikap acuh Seokjin. Ia menarik paksa Jimin hingga menimbulkan tangis yang cukup keras. Bayi itu terus memanggil papa dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Seokjin.

"Diam anak nakal!" Jimin menahan tangisnya ketika tatapan Sehun mulai melunak.

"Jongin sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jimin 'kan ?" Sehun bisa melirik sekilas tawa sinis Seokjin.

"Dan karena itu jangan keluar rumah sampai aku menyatakan suasana membaik. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

"Kebaikanku ? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan kebaikan Jimin ? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jimin memberontak, meminta untuk diturunkan. Bayi itu terlihat tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Sehun. Rasanya sangat asing dan dingin, berbeda dengan timangan Seokjin yang cenderung hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kita akan pergi ke taman dan aku sudah berjanji pada Jimin" Seokjin mengambil alih Jimin.

"Aku ikut"

"Terserah"

Suasana sore di taman ini dipenuhi dengan teriakan anak-anak. Dan mereka yang berlarian kesana kemari. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pergi ke taman pada sore hari sudah masuk agenda rutin Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Hey boy, jangan berlarian dengan kakak-kakak itu. Kau akan jatuh karena berjalanmu belum lancar" Sehun menatap secara bergantian antara Seokjin dan Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin yang mengangguk dengan perintah Seokjin. Serta raut keibuan yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Duduklah Sehun, kakimu akan patah jika berdiri kaku disana" Sehun menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat Jimin bermain.

"Dua hari lagi dia ulang tahun" Seokjin mengangguk "ya, 13 Oktober. 2 tahun lalu kau hampir mati karena melahirkannya" Seokjin menjawab dengan kekehan hampa.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja, hyung ? Aku merasa tidak berguna sekarang sebagai seorang ibu. Mungkin aku tidak pantas menjadi ibu" yang lebih tua melirik ke samping, dilihatnya Sehun tidak berkedip menyaksikan Jimin yang berlarian sesekali tertawa bersama teman sebayanya.

"Ini ada hubungan dengan Jongin ?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu, masih anti saat nama itu disebut walau untuk ke seribu kali.

"Sejak siang tadi wajah anak itu selalu saja mengisi otakku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit hati saat dia menatapku dengan ketakutan. Apa aku mulai menyayanginya, hyung ?" Seokjin tertawa. Sehun-nya mulai luluh dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Kau memang menyayanginya, tapi mati-matian menyangkal. Cobalah, maka kau akan menemukan ribuan alasan untuk menyayangi Jimin. Itulah mengapa aku selalu kalah memprioritaskan diriku sendiri. Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak suatu hari nanti, tapi melihat kalian yang seperti ini aku harus menahan dulu. Dia kecil Sehun, dan sendirian" hati Sehun tersentak. Ya, Jimin selama ini sendirian. Ia tidak ada untuk Jimin, bahkan saat anak itu mulai bisa melangkah, mulai bisa berbicara. Ia tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Jimin, ia tidak tahu kebiasaan Jimin sebelum tidur, ia tidak tahu bahwa Jimin alergi dengan udara dingin. Semua yang didengar dari Seokjin membuat telinganya marah.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku jas miliknya. Itu Vernon. Pria blasteran itu mengabarkan jika anak buah Jongin yang menjadi otak perusakan restoran milik Seokjin sudah di sekap di markas mereka.

"Aku harus pergi hyung. Kalian harus segera pulang, supir kantorku sudah perjalanan kemari menyusul kalian. Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita makan malam bersama" Seokjin mengangguk, kembali fokus pada Jimin setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sehun.

 **-KH-**

Dan semua itu berlalu sangat cepat, ketika Sehun melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi taman. Suara tembakan itu mengudara. Memekakkan telinga dan membuat suasana taman yang ceria itu menjadi mencekam.

"JIMIN!" Teriakan Seokjin membuat Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menginjak banyak mainan pasir, menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang bergerombol.

Itu Seokjin, menangis dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Dan yang lebih mengiris hatinya adalah Jimin berada dipelukan Seokjin. Jimin-nya terlelap. Jimin-nya terluka. Dan Jimin-nya- tertembak.

"Jimin.." air mata Sehun tidak perlu mengucapkan permisi, karena kini mereka telah terjatuh bagai hujan, membasahi pipi lembut si pemilik dan mengalir semakin deras. Pandangan Sehun menjadi buram. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama anaknya atas kemauannya sendiri. Bukan sebutan 'anak itu' atau 'monster kecil', ia baru melihat bahwa senja yang membingkai langit menampilkan sosok asli Jimin. Ia bersinar bak malaikat. Ia tidak lagi memerlukan ribuan alasan untuk menyayangi Jimin. Karena hari ini ia mulai menyayangi anak itu dengan segenap hatinya.

"Jimin bangun, Ji-min" tangan Sehun bergetar, otaknya berusaha memberi sugesti bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tapi tidak, itu bukan mimpi karena suara ambulan datang dengan beberapa perawat yang mengangkat tubuh putranya.

"Pergi kau brengsek!" Seokjin mendorong Sehun agar menjauh darinya karena berusaha memasuki ambulan untuk mendampingi Jimin. Dan Sehun tahu diri, ia cukup sadar karena ini semua akibat perbuatan buruknya dan menciptakan banyak bahaya untuk orang-orang sekitarnya. Termasuk Jimin.

" _Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita makan malam bersama"_

" _Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita makan malam bersama"_

" _Aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita makan malam bersama"_

Sejak siang tadi, ia bertekad ingin berubah perlahan. Menjadi sosok yang selama ini hilang bagi anaknya. Memulai dengan hal terkecil, misalnya memikirkan Jimin. Memikirkan tentang hari ulang tahunnya, memikirkan tentang wajahnya, dan memikirkan tentang tawanya. Sehun meremas dada kirinya yang sangat perih. Hari ini ia mulai jatuh cinta pada anaknya, cinta seorang ibu yang terlambat bagi putranya.

Harusnya ia mendengar peringatan Seokjin sejak jauh-jauh hari. Berhenti dan menerima. Berhenti dengan ambisi gilanya tentang menghancurkan Jongin. Dan menerima takdirnya yang tidak adil ini. Harusnya ia berdamai dengan sakitnya sejak dulu.

"Tuan, kita harus kemana ?"

"Ke kantor Jongin" Sehun menjawab lirih pertanyaan Vernon.

Ini hari sial macam apa ? senja itu mengejeknya dengan titik-titik hujan yang menyakiti perasaannya. Awan ikut menangis bahagia seolah menertawakan karena Sehun kalah.

"Vernon, tolong pastikan Jimin-ku mendapat perawatan terbaik" Vernon mengangguk, kemudian sibuk dengan ponsel yang sudah terhubung dengan earphone nya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" seolah tahu maksud Sehun adalah insiden penembakan di taman tadi. Vernon berdehem sejenak "Saya belum bisa menyimpulkan, bisa saja Jongin atau mungkin orang lain"

"Siapa orang lain yang kau maksud ?"

"Saya belum bisa memastikan" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari jendela mobil yang mulai berembun karena hujan.

"Aku mulai menyayanginya, tapi-"

"Saya sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jimin adalah anak anda"

"Apa aku ibu yang buruk ?"

Tidak perlu jawaban, lihat- seluruh dunia juga tahu tentang itu. Dan Sehun patah hati, hatinya sebagai seorang ibu benar-benar patah saat Jimin berbaring dengan dada berlubang dialiri darah segar. Bibirnya yang semerah chery menjadi pucat pasi. Pipi tembamnya yang selalu merona alami seketika menjadi dingin. Dan mata indah seperti milik Jongin itu tertutup, entah kapan akan terbuka.

 **-KH-**

"Tuan Jongin sedang ada rapat penting di dalam" Minho membungkuk terlebih dahulu meskipun sempat kaget dengan siapa yang berdiri penuh amarah di hadapannya. Padahal Jongin sudah bercerita tadi tentang siapa Kim Sena, yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun. Tapi melihat langsung seperti ini jauh lebih mengejutkan. Seseorang yang lembut dan penyabar seperti Sehun bisa berubah sangat banyak karena kesakitan bertubi-tubi yang dialami.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi tuan Seh-" Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun memberi pandangan menusuk. Jelas itu tatapan yang tidak bisa dibantah. Sekalipun menolak, Sehun hanya akan berakhir mengobrak-abrik tempat ini.

Sehun membuka ruang rapat itu dengan tidak sabaran. Pistolnya terarah tepat ke ujung meja dimana Jongin duduk untuk memimpin rapat ini. Ia tidak peduli jika penjara menjadi tempat akhirnya. Yang ia ingin hanya Jongin yang mati. Jongin yang bersimbah darah sebagai pengganti darah Jimin tadi.

"Sehun-" Jongin bukan terkejut karena pistol itu terulur tepat untuknya. Tapi ia terkejut melihat mata bengkak Sehun yang seperti habis menangis. Mata indah itu menyala namun kesakitan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, rapat sore ini harus saya akhiri karena saya ada sedikit urusan. Minho akan menjadwalkan ulang untuk rapat susulan. Mohon maaf sekali lagi" Jongin mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun sejenak. Mempersilahkan koleganya yang mulai ketakutan untuk pergi sebelum menambah masalah baru.

"Turunkan pistol mu itu Sehun. Kau menakuti mereka" Jongin mengunci pintu ruangan, dan berjalan mendekati lelaki manis yang sekarang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi siang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Jimin. Kau harus mati dan menebus semua, Kim Jongin!" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, benar-benar tidak paham dengan yang dibicarakan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh !"

"Oke terserah, anggap aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Sehun menatap dalam ke mata milik Jongin, semakin menyesakkannya karena mata itu sangat mirip dengan milik Jimin yang sekarang mungkin masih terpejam. Tidak ada kebohongan dari iris kelam itu, membuat Sehun bertambah frustasi. Ia melempar pistolnya sembarangan hingga merusak kaca di ruangan kerja Jongin.

Jongin ikut hancur, ah dia baru sadar cintanya masih ada. Lelaki manis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kemeja yang dikenakannya berantakan, tampilan Sehun sangat berantakan. Jongin seperti melihat ini 3 tahun lalu. Sehun yang hancur.

"Lupakan permusuhan kita sebentar, ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Jongin ikut duduk di lantai. Menyampirkan jas miliknya untuk Sehun, mengulang perbuatannya 3 tahun lalu.

"Peluk aku" Jongin kebingungan, siang tadi Sehun datang dengan pembawaan yang kuat tak terbantahkan. Dan sekarang datang lagi dengan kesedihan tak terkira.

"Tolong peluk aku sebentar-" tidak menunggu permintaan ketiga kalinya, Jongin sedikit bergeser ke depan. Direngkuhnya tubuh ramping Sehun dengan erat. Belaian ia berikan pada puncak kepala yang lebih muda. Dan saat itu Jongin merasakan isakan pelan dari Sehun.

"Aku gagal- aku-" Sehun tersedak isakannya sendiri, tidak kuasa menahan perihnya sekalipun pelukan dan jas Jongin begitu menghangatkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin lembut. Tapi kelembutan itu justru menciptakan luka bagi yang lebih muda.

"Jimin-"

"Kenapa Jimin?"

"Jimin tertembak tadi di taman bermain. Aku gagal menjadi ibu" ibu ? apa yang dibicarakan Sehun ? Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Aku sungguh tidak melakukannya Sehun. Lagipula aku tidak akan tega melukai anak itu. Lalu siapa ibu yang kau maksud ?" Jongin baru menyadari kemudian melepas kasar pelukan mereka. Buraian air mata Sehun menjadi pemandangan yang menyakitinya.

"Katakan, apa kau yang mengandung Jimin ?! siapa ayahnya ?! jawab aku Oh Sehun!" Jongin berlari untuk mengambil amplop yang tadi siang ia tunjukkan pada Sehun. Meneliti sekali lagi, untuk mencari kemiripan yang ada pada Jimin dengan dirinya.

"APA JIMIN ANAKKU ?!" Sehun menggeleng, ia bangkit hendak berlalu pergi. Benar, tidak ada untungnya memberitahu Jongin jika Jimin adalah anak mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab sialan! Astaga Sehun kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang huh ?!"

"Dia… Anak kita- anak yang aku telantarkan karena aku membencimu. Aku mengandungnya dengan terpaksa, dan melahirkannya dengan enggan. Tapi hari ini aku ingin memulainya, mulai mencintainya" Jongin memegang pangkal hidungnya, seolah menahan sakit. Merasakan perih yang tadi sempat dipertanyakannya

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?"

"Karena aku membencimu! Aku ingin lepas darimu tapi benihmu itu tumbuh dengan sehat, Jongin. Saat aku ingin pergi, Jimin datang untuk mengikat kita kembali"

"Kita ini orang tua macam apa ? Kita gagal Sehun, bukan hanya kau. Aku juga gagal!"

Dua orang di dalam ruangan megah serba abu itu sama- sama menunduk. Tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas hal buruk yang menimpa si kecil. Inikah akhir semuanya ? Atau ini justru awal dari segala karma mereka ? Jika iya, maka mereka akan semakin terluka. Hukum alam memang selalu adil, apa yang engkau tanam itu juga yang engkau petik. Tapi Jimin, ia tidak berhak mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan orang tuanya. Ia bisa menjadi akhir dari kehancuran mereka, juga bisa menjadi awal pemersatu mereka.

Semua orang beranggapan jika berkata lebih mudah daripada berbuat. Kedua orang itu mematahkan anggapan kebanyakan orang. Karena nyatanya mereka kesulitan untuk sekedar berkata tentang kejujuran. Lebih memilih berbuat gegabah yang menghasilkan penyesalan. Ya, semoga takdir membalaskan dendamnya dengan baik. Tentang luka yang terbalas dengan kesembuhan. Tentang sedih yang terbalas dengan kebahagiaan. Dan tentang benci yang terbalas oleh setitik cinta kecil yang mulai datang kembali.

.

.

Seandainya bisa, Jimin kecil selalu ingin mengetahui siapa ibu serta ayah kandungnya. Selama ini jawaban papa Seokjin-nya selalu tidak pernah memuaskan pertanyaannya tentang sorot mata kebencian yang diberikan Sehun. Atau kekurangan yang ia rasakan. Jimin, tidak pernah benar-benar sempurna seperti Taehyung teman mainnya yang memiliki dua orang tua. Sejak membuka mata hingga menutup mata kembali saat malam hari, hanya papa Seokjin yang selalu berada disekitarannya. Di ruang operasi yang menyeramkan ini ia hanya sendiri. Seperti biasa, jemari mungilnya ingin merasakan gandengan tangan ibu atau ayahnya. Saat ia terjatuh karena terburu-buru berlari, ada yang meniupi luka pada lututnya. Atau saat nanti Tuhan memberinya waktu untuk kembali. Jimin ingin belajar mengucapkan kata 'mama' di antara lidah kecilnya yang belum mampu menyebut banyak kosa kata.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** hhhhh tarik nafas, hembuskan :) gimana part ini ? masih adakah yang mau mengapresiasi ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Otak kecilnya masih bekerja, rasanya sakit di sekujur tubuh. Dan suara tembakan masih terus terngiang hingga membuat gendang telinganya ingin pecah. Suara berisik yang entah berasal dari mana, atau suara orang berbicara entah tentang apa. Ia bisa mendengar itu. Tapi tidak bisa bergerak dan membuka mata.

Dadanya sakit, sesakit saat mendengarkan bentakan atau saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari paman Sehun. Tapi ini sakit yang berbeda. Badan kecilnya tidak berdaya, rasa perih seperti tertusuk jarum jahit milik papa Seokjin. Terasa nyata menusuk-nusuk setiap inci kulit nya.

Udara dingin menyapu permukaan wajahnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membuka mata meskipun sudah berusaha keras. " _Papa Jin.. Jiminie sakit"_

Jimin adalah anak lelaki yang kuat seperti Larry si kepiting gagah di sinema kartun Spongebob. Dan kata papa Seokjin, Larry tidak pernah menangis meskipun terjatuh berkali-kali. Tapi itu tadi apa ? Jimin biasa bermain tembak-tembakan ketika dimandikan papa Seokjin. Tapi tembaknya akan mengeluarkan peluru air. Kenapa tadi keluar peluru tajam dan keras hingga melukai dadanya ? Rasanya sangat panas sekali. Dan Jimin menyesal telah mengidolakan Larry, karena menjadi kuat itu tidak enak.

.

.

"Dokter, anak ini menangis" dokter Song melirik kedua mata Jimin yang berair. Sebulir air mata saja dan membuat hatinya ingin berteriak karena kasihan. Bagaimana anak berusia 2 tahun sudah menjadi incaran penjahat ?

"Usap air matanya dan mari kita fokus suster" suara dokter Song bergetar. Matanya mulai buram dan buru-buru ia keringkan. Jika orang tuanya tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik, ia rela mengadopsi anak ini.

Wajahnya yang lucu dan membawa keteduhan, membuat rindunya kepada seorang anak setelah 9 tahun pernikahan semakin menjadi.

"Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik, anak ini harus selamat" suster itu menatap bergantian antara dokter Song dan pasien operasinya.

Tidak pernah ia melihat dokter Song se-emosional ini saat menangani pasien. Suster itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Peluru entah jenis apa telah bersarang cukup dalam pada dada sebelah kiri Jimin. Dokter Song berjanji jika operasi berjalan lancar nanti ia harus mengetahui secara lengkap jenis pelurunya kepada pihak kepolisian.

Meleset sedikit saja, mungkin peluru itu mengenai tepat di jantung. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk operasi ini.

"Dok, detak jantungnya tidak stabil"

"Terus kontrol sus, sedikit lagi lukanya tertutup" dokter Song benar-benar ingin menjerit saat ini juga. Dadanya terasa sesak saat jantung Jimin semakin lemah. Ia tidak pernah melakukan operasi dramatis seperti ini. Perasaannya terbawa dan ikut masuk ke dalam sakit yang sama, sama seperti yang Jimin rasakan.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Ku mohon bertahanlah, nak. Aku tahu kau sangat kuat"

"Dokter semakin lemah" dokter Song semakin panik. Peluru sudah diambil, dan luka sudah berhasil ditutup. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan alat bantu pemacu detak jantung karena luka jahitan di dada Jimin masih basah.

"Dokter…" dokter Song membelalakkan matanya ketika elektrokardiogram di layar menampilkan garis lurus. Diikuti tetesan air mata milik Jimin pada masing-masing sudut matanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak Jimin kumohon bangun! _Buddy,_ kau bisa mendengarkan aku _?_ " dokter wanita itu melepas masker serta penutup kepalanya. Tidak menahan lagi untuk menangisi Jimin yang entah sudah menjadi mayat atau masih ada pengharapan untuk hidupnya.

 **-KH-**

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dilalui dalam hening. Mereka lelah bertengkar, lelah melawan takdir yang tidak pernah berhenti bermain dengan kehidupan mereka, dan mereka lelah memikirkan Jimin.

Sehun tidak memberontak saat Jongin mengajaknya pergi bersama melihat keadaan bocah dua tahun itu. Ia cukup letih menangisi kebodohannya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai kemudian memeluk anaknya. Menebus dua tahunnya yang sia-sia.

"Kita makan" perintah Jongin yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Kau akan sakit"

"Aku tidak akan mati"

"Sehun berhenti keras kepala, kita sudah sepakat" kesepakatan yang dipaksakan. Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Pikirannya akan pecah belah jika harus mencari otak penembakan Jimin. Sedangkan kini, ia hanya ingin fokus pada anaknya. Menjadi ibu yang sesungguhnya. Dan Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mencari si otak penembakan. Mereka sepakat untuk berdamai sementara sampai Jimin bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

"Aku takut" Jongin melirik Sehun yang duduk dengan gelisah disampingnya. Memeluk erat jas miliknya, sama persis seperti 3 tahun lalu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, ia lahir dari seorang ibu tangguh"

Nafsu makannya benar-benar menguap. Sehun melewatkan makannya meskipun Jongin memaksa. Bahkan mengancam yang tidak tidak.

"Hampir mengenai jantung" Sehun meringis kemudian air matanya kembali berjatuhan.

"Bagaimana anak berusia dua tahun sudah menjadi incaran orang jahat? Masa kritisnya belum berlalu, tapi tim dokter sedang mengupayakan yang terbaik di dalam ruang operasi sekarang" tanpa sadar Sehun meremas lengan kemeja Jongin yang digulung sampai ke siku. Penjelasan dokter kembali membuatnya ketakutan. Takut jika anaknya tidak bisa bertahan.

"Tolong lakukan perawatan terbaik untuk anak-ku" anakku ? Hati Sehun sedikit menghangat. Mendengar Jongin menyebut Jimin sebagai anaknya.

"Baik tuan Kim, kami pasti melakukan yang terbaik" dokter muda yang tampan itu membungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sehun bisa melihat siluet Seokjin yang tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi mengabaikan baju serta tangan merahnya karena bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

"Hyung" Seokjin menoleh mendengar suara selembut kapas itu.

"Kenapa kalian di sini ?! Ingin memberi bahaya macam apa lagi ?!"

"Hyung…" Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jongin, menampar keras-keras hingga membuat pipi lelaki Kim itu memerah. Kemudian ia beralih pada Sehun, melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Jongin tadi.

"Kalian-" Seokjin menunjuk muka Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, sedih yang bisa dilihat jelas dari mata sayunya. Tapi ia masih berusaha keras untuk tegar menghadapi dua manusia berkepala batu ini.

"Apa kalian puas? Siapa yang menang diantara kalian? Kuucapkan selamat" ucap Seokjin lirih dan bergetar. Terlihat berusaha keras membendung kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung" Seokjin menutup matanya erat. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat Sehun berlutut memeluk kakinya.

"Aku ingin makan malam dengan kalian untuk pertama kalinya. Aku mulai mencintai Jimin, hyung. Aku ingin berubah"

Jongin melihat penyesalan yang sama dengan dirinya saat melihat Sehun. Berlutut dibawah kaki Seokjin dengan tangis seorang ibu yang takut kehilangan anaknya.

"Maafkan aku juga" semua orang terkejut melihat tuan besar yang terkenal kejam seperti Jongin membanting lututnya dihadapan Seokjin. Posisinya tepat di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku adalah manusia paling hina di dunia, tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk menjadi orangtua yang baik. Demi Jimin" Seokjin bersumpah ia melihat air mata di antara mata Jongin. Ia tahu tentang reputasi lelaki itu, yang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Menjadi lemah dan menyerah karena Jimin, anaknya.

"Kalian menyesal ?" lirih Seokjin. Ia melepas tangan Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk kedua anak adam yang saling membenci itu.

"Bangunlah" Sehun dan Jongin mendongak. Menyambut masing-masing tangan Seokjin yang terulur dan menabrakkan badan mereka ke arah lelaki itu. Seokjin tersenyum tipis kala badannya terhimpit oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan Sehun yang mati-matian ditahan karena mungkin anak itu takut dirinya akan kembali murka.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kalian tahu ?" Seokjin menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Kesakitan kalian bagai rantai yang tak terputus jika masing-masing dari kalian berdua tidak mengalah. Kau Jongin, sakit karena perbuatan tuan Yifan. Ingin membalaskan dendam hingga menyebabkan luka baru untuk Sehun. Dan kau Sehun, kau terluka kan karena perbuatan Jongin ?" diam, mereka berdua terdiam.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa bersatu kembali, berpura-puralah berdamai demi anak kalian. Dia sendirian, rapuh, dan tidak pernah sempurna"

 **-KH-**

Lampu ruang operasi sudah menyala, menandakan operasi telah selesai dan membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu berkerubung di depan pintu.

Cemas yang terasa mencekik membuat Sehun tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Seokjin. Ia terlihat pucat dan berantakan. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Hanya bedanya Jongin masih mampu tegar berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Ia sungguh ingin melihat anaknya, memeluk sepuasnya seperti impian sederhananya selama ini. Menjadi seorang ayah.

"Jongin ?" semua menoleh di tengah kegiatan menunggu pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gemetar setelah mendengar semua dari Minho. Yifan juga berada di sana, semuanya terdiam.

Inilah penggerak rantai derita yang dimaksud Seokjin. Mereka berempat berkumpul dengan perasaan yang sama hancurnya. Membawa penyesalan yang sama besarnya.

"M-maaf" Yifan menjadi orang pertama yang memecah sunyi itu. Lega melihat putranya yang kuat itu masih baik-baik saja, sekaligus merasa bersalah dengan hari-hari berat yang telah dilalui Sehun beberapa tahun belakangan karena ulahnya.

"Ayah" Sehun berlari memeluk ayahnya. Ia ingin melupakan semua, yang dibutuhkan saat ini hanya pundak kokoh seseorang untuk menumpahkan kekalutannya.

"Maafkan ayah"

"A-yah, aku.. Aku.. Aku takut" Yifan menghela air mata Sehun yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Anaknya sudah dewasa. Cita-cita menjadi insinyur hanya tinggal kenangan karena ulahnya. Dan ditambah kepahitan lagi karena di dalam sana cucunya sedang bertaruh nyawa.

"Ayah tahu, tapi ini harus kau lalui"

"Tapi Jimin masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung dosaku. Dia… Dia… Pasti kedinginan di dalam sana"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja karena kau ibunya"

Jongin memandangi itu dengan datar. Emosinya diolah dengan acak, tapi ia tahu. Diantara semua emosi yang dimiliki sekarang, dirinya lebih dominan merasakan lelah. Menjadi jahat dan kuat tidak menjamin Jongin akan selamat dari rasa itu. Ia lelah dan ingin menyerah melihat tangis Sehun.

Ia juga takut, kehilangan anaknya yang bahkan belum sempat ia genggam. Apakah Jimin itu anak yang baik ? Apa yang selama ini Jimin lakukan ketika bisa berjalan untuk pertama kali ? Apa ia terjatuh saat itu ? Kata apa yang bisa ia ucapkan ketika Jimin mulai bisa berbicara ? Semua pertanyaan itu semakin menghantam nurani Jongin.

Tanpa sadar ia limbung ke belakang dan mencari pegangan dari dinding rumah sakit. Sosok mengerikan dalam diri Jongin benar-benar menghilang saat ini.

Tidak ada penggambaran yang tepat selain ia adalah ayah yang gagal. Inikah rasanya menjadi ayah ? Dan inikah yang Yifan rasakan saat Jongin membawa Sehun pergi waktu itu ? Hatinya hancur tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tuhan, Jongin meminta di tengah jiwa kotornya yang penuh dosa. Jika bisa, biarkan anaknya selamat. Atau jika perlu negosiasi Jongin rela nyawanya diberikan sebagai pengganti. Biasanya ia tidak suka negosiasi, tapi kali ini Jongin ingin melakukan itu. Menukar jiwanya untuk anaknya, agar dirinya sebagai ayah yang gagal bisa menjadi berguna.

"Tidak mungkin dokter?!" Jongin mendengarkannya. Seorang dokter wanita dengan derai air mata keluar ruangan operasi bersama susternya. Jantung Jimin semakin lemah dan kemungkinan tidak ada harapan hidup baginya. Bisakah Jongin meminta keajaiban saat ini ?

Sehina itukah ia menjadi manusia, hingga doanya yang baru saja ia ucap dalam diam sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pencipta.

Dia Kim Jongin, karena dirinya, ia tidak pernah mengenal kata menyesal. Dia Kim Jongin, selalu menjalani hidupnya penuh arogansi yang tidak boleh ditolak. Ia tidak menyukai penawaran, dan sabar bukanlah perangainya.

Dia Kim Jongin, hari ini baru mengetahui fakta bahwa ia memiliki anak lelaki lucu yang 2 hari lagi genap berusia 2 tahun. Dan jika Jimin selamat ia berjanji akan berubah. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk Jimin. Mengesampingkan sifat egoisnya dan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Tuhan, dengar kan kesungguhan lelaki ini. Tidak cukupkah rasa menyesal seperti itu ?

"Dia kritis, jantungnya sempat berhenti kemudian berdetak kembali dengan tempo yang lebih lemah. Siapa orang tuanya ?" dokter Song sudah menghabiskan air matanya di dalam ruang operasi. Ia merasa lebih baik saat keadaan pasiennya mulai menunjukkan tanda kehidupan kembali

Semua orang menoleh pada Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian. Masih canggung untuk disebut sebagai orang tua setelah kegilaan yang mereka berikan pada Jimin.

"S-aya ayahnya" "Saya ibunya" dokter Song tersenyum miring. Bagai dendam yang sudah dipendam sejak operasi dramatis tadi, yang siap ia ledakkan sekarang juga.

"Dia masih 2 tahun, apa yang anda berdua lakukan hingga membahayakannya seperti ini ?" lagi, pertanyaan seperti itu membuat keduanya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Izinkan saya melihat keadaannya" Sehun setengah memohon.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa merawatnya, jangan memberikan bahaya. Maaf saya lancang dan melewati batas sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi saya hanya seorang wanita yang menginginkan seorang anak setelah sembilan tahun pernikahan"

"Jimin, saat ini hanya bertahan atas bantuan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan. Berdoalah sepenuh hati, memohon ampunlah dengan segala keyakinan yang anda berdua miliki" dokter Song membungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun serta Jongin yang tertegun.

Apakah jika semua alat itu dilepas anaknya tidak akan selamat ?

 **-KH-**

"Dia sangat lucu" Baekhyun mengelus pundak Sehun dengan lembut. Seokjin sedang perjalanan pulang untuk berganti baju setelah menengahi mereka berempat. Meminta untuk melupakan sementara masa lalu sebagai usaha keras memperbaiki keadaan. Mungkin saja keadaan yang dingin dan tenang bisa membantu memperbaiki masa kritis Jimin.

"Ya, matanya mirip Jongin" Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangan pada wajah Jimin yang masih pucat. Pipi tembamnya terhimpit oleh tali selang. Mungkin jika Jimin sehat itu tampak menggemaskan.

"Dia pasti sembuh, Sehun" Sehun mengangguk yakin. Air mata bodohnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dan terus mengalir deras. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada menangis saat ini. Tidak ada Kim Sena yang kuat. Tidak ada Kim Sena yang cerdik dengan segala taktik iblis saat bertransaksi barang haram dalam jumlah besar.

Ini hanya Oh Sehun yang merindukan putra kecilnya. Yang menginginkan anaknya membuka mata kemudian menceritakan betapa indah dunia yang terlewat karena selama ini ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara membalas dendam.

"Ya, dia pasti bangun hyung. Dia pasti bangun dan kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedua" kecupan bertubi-tubi diberikan Sehun untuk tangan mungil anaknya.

Baekhyun pamit undur diri dan berjanji akan datang esok hari. Sedangkan Yifan ikut pulang bersama Seokjin. Selama di Korea Yifan menyewa sebuah flat sederhana, dan tadi Seokjin menawarkan agar Yifan tinggal saja bersama di rumah pemberian Seungri.

"Kau harus makan" Jongin membuka kotak makan yang tadi ia beli di restoran cepat saji. Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari dan Sehun belum memakan apapun. Lelahnya seolah lenyap dan hanya ingin mendampingi Jimin.

"Buka mulutmu" Sehun memandang datar sendok yang diberikan Jongin.

"Berhenti menangis dan buka mulutmu Sehun" Sehun akhirnya membuka mulut dan menerima suapan Jongin. Pelan ia mengunyah, ditambah rasa asin dari air matanya sendiri.

"Ini 12 oktober" setelah menelan susah payah, akhirnya Sehun berani berbicara.

"Ya, sekarang sudah masuk tanggal 12 oktober"

"Aku kenyang, Jongin" Sehun menyingkirkan dengan sopan sendok berisi suapan berikutnya.

"Kau hanya makan satu sendok" Jongin terkejut ketika tangannya digenggam dan Sehun memutar sendok yang sekarang berada tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Kau juga belum makan. Sekarang buka mulutmu, Jongin" memandangi lama mata Sehun, membuat Jongin mengangguk patuh dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tolong temukan otak penembakannya sebelum tengah malam tanggal 13"

"Akan ku usahakan, ingin kau apakan dia ?" Sehun menggeleng "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa tujuannya. Aku ingin berhenti menyakiti siapapun, Jongin"

"Apa doaku akan di dengar ?" Jongin tertawa kecut. Memijat kaki anaknya yang masih setia terlelap.

"Entahlah, Jongin?"

"Hm ?"

"Mari berteman demi anak kita" desau angin dini hari membawa hembusan luka untuk Jongin sendiri. Teman ? Baiklah, setidaknya itu satu langkah lebih baik daripada Sehun menganggapnya musuh seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Ya, berteman"

"Aku akan meminta Seokjin hyung membuat kue ulang tahun terbaik untuk Jimin. Kita rayakan bersama ya?" perih sekali melihat Sehun berkata penuh antusias dan tawa riang namun matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening. Seolah Sehun ingin membesarkan hati atas keadaan Jimin yang memburuk.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau melukai perasaanku sebagai teman Sehun"

"Aku tidak memiliki cara untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Aku tertawa tapi mataku tidak bisa bohong. Aku harus bagaimana ?"

Sehun juga tidak senyaman itu mengikrarkan diri sebagai teman Jongin. Tapi ini adalah pilihan terbaik dan area paling aman. Perasaannya tidak akan terluka lagi karena Jongin tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Jongin mencintainya ? Seperti perasaannya yang diam-diam masih ada.

Jongin pun hanya menghargai keputusan Sehun. Mungkin memang selamanya Sehun tidak pernah memiliki cinta yang sama.

Sekali lagi, dua manusia itu masih kesulitan untuk terbuka. Hubungan tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya kejujuran satu sama lain. Mereka perlu ruang untuk saling membagi. Cinta membutuhkan keputusan untuk dibawa kemana suatu hari nanti. Karena ikatan tidak dapat disatukan tanpa adanya kesepakatan.

 **-KH-**

Jongin berlari dari ruang kerjanya setelah mendapat kabar dari Seokjin bahwa Jimin kembali kritis. Semalaman ia dan Sehun sama-sama terjaga untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan anaknya.

Baru saja ia duduk di kursi kerja selama tiga jam, dan Seokjin menghubunginya dengan terbata karena panik.

"Lakukan dengan cepat brengsek!" Jongin memaki Minho yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit.

Jongin melompat tergesa-gesa dan melepas serampangan jas kerjanya yang terasa sesak. Pintu ruang rawat VIP tempat Jimin berada didorong dengan kasar. Nafasnya seolah berhenti ketika alat-alat penunjang kehidupan Jimin satu per satu dilucuti.

Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sehun tampak sangat hancur dengan mengguncang tubuh lemas Jimin.

"Ada apa ini ? Kenapa alat-alatnya dilepas ?" Jongin menampakkan wajah suram saat tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjawabku?!"

"Minggir!" Jongin mendorong perawat lelaki yang hendak melepas alat penghubung detak jantung. Memastikan keadaan anaknya dan melirik takut-takut pada Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Jimin.

Dingin, dan pucat. Apa anaknya sudah menjadi mayat ? Tangan besarnya bergetar membelai pipi Jimin untuk pertama kali. Air matanya menetes dalam diam.

"Kim Jimin…" tangannya merambat ke kening Jimin dan menyibak poni anak itu yang berjatuhan.

"Baby boy daddy-" Jongin meremas tangan Jimin yang bebas dari selang infus. Menyatukan dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh karena rasa rindu seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Bangun nak, ini daddy. Ini…. Daddy" Jongin menempelkan telinganya pada dada Jimin. Ia berharap ada detakan kecil disana. Berharap dengan sangat.

"Tuhan, dimana kau sekarang huh! Tunjukkan keberadaanmu, tunjukkan jika kau adalah maha pemurah! Tunjukkan ku mohon tunjukkan itu padaku!" terdengar putus asa tapi ada nada berharap. Terdengar menyerah, tapi ada usaha keras di dalamnya.

"Jimin dengarkan daddy, kau harus bangun dan kita bermain bola sampai kau lelah. Apa dia suka bola hyung ?!" Jongin seperti orang gila yang mengamuk. Ia mengguncang tubuh Seokjin agar menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kesukaan Jimin. Tapi ia perlu menjanjikan sesuatu untuk memotivasi anaknya. Anaknya harus bangun.

"Dia sudah meninggal Jongin, sadarlah" Seokjin sama hancurnya karena selama ini ia yang menghabiskan 24 jam dengan Jimin. Tapi ia masih memiliki kewarasan untuk menerima takdir. Ia masih kuat memberitahu Jongin bahwa Jimin benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan hidupnya.

"Kau bercanda ? Dia masih hidup. Dia akan berulang tahun besok. Kau harus membuat kue terbaik hyung!"

"Jongin!" Sehun menampar pipi Jongin untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Sadarlah, anak kita sudah lelah berjuang"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat ia membuka mata ?! Aku sadar, dan masih berharap akan ada keajaiban di detik terakhir Sehun! Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena kau pernah menghabiskan waktu dengannya, sedangkan aku ?!"

"Kita sama-sama terluka tapi ku mohon waraslah!" Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis bersama, dan ia membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Berharap pada keajaiban di detik terakhir.

"Aku ayahnya kan ? Aku ayah Jimin" Jongin meronta dalam pelukan Sehun. "Iya kau ayah Jimin"

"Jimin, Jimin harus bangun Sehun. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang sempurna. Aku akan menyempurnakannya sebagai seorang anak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini tidak sakit, rasanya lebih ringan dan Jimin tidak menyesal telah berhenti mengidolakan Larry. Ia lega setelah menangis tadi. Tapi Jimin takut sendirian. Ia ingin pulang dan memeluk papa Seokjin.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ia rindu paman Sehun. Entah mengapa, padahal selama ini ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sehun.

Jimin tersesat di belantara gelap seorang diri. Ia terlalu jauh berjalan.

Jimin ingin kembali pulang, dan diberi kesempatan memperbaiki keadaannya. Mengisi kesepiannya. Serta menyempurnakan kekurangannya.

Ia ingin pulang, untuk menjadi utuh dan berbahagia. Atau paling tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mengucap terima kasih karena telah dilahirkan di antara orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

* * *

 **A/N :** Udah ya, mereka udah di tengahin papa Jin. kalo bertengkar lagi, tinggal kita sentil aja lambungnya. Wkwk. Jimin kuuuuuuuu :( kira2 kalian nebaknya siapa yang nembak jimin ? oh ya, ada yang buatin FFMV nya dari reader yang ngga mau disebutkan seperti biasa. Terima kasih ya :) aku ngga bisa upload FFMV nya, mungkin nnti bakal di up sama **bubblyohh** , tagih aja dia. Haha. selamat malam minggu :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Serena Lee ?"

Minho dan Vernon mengangguk. "Ini gila!" lelaki tegap dengan segala ketegasannya itu tengah menimbang-nimbang hasil penyelidikan Vernon dan Minho

"Saya juga tidak percaya, wanita sebaik nona Serena berubah menjadi gila karena perasaannya yang terabaikan" Jongin mengurut dagunya berusaha tetap berpikir jernih.

"Nona Serena sudah tahu mengenai hubungan masa lalu anda dengan tuan Kim Sena sejak awal. Nona Serena dan tuan Seungri jauh berbeda. Saya hanya menghimbau pada anda-"

"Aku tahu Minho, aku tidak segila itu untuk melibatkan orang sebaik Seungri"

Pelaku penembakan Jimin sudah diketahui. Dan otak dari semua hal gila ini adalah Serena Lee, atau adik kandung Lee Seungri.

Wanita yang dikenal Jongin melalui makan malam itu selalu tersenyum riang dan ramah. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Serena yang berada di balik ini semua.

Permainan Serena begitu rapi hingga seorang yang cerdik seperti Jongin baru bisa mengendus setelah satu tahun.

"Daddy ?" kaki kecilnya dibawa berlari menyusuri ruang kerja ayahnya. Hari ini ia baru saja pulang setelah mengantarkan kakek dan calon neneknya berbelanja kebutuhan mereka menjelang pernikahan.

"Hai boy" Jongin menyambut dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Tersenyum lebar karena melihat rambut putranya yang beterbangan seiring dengan gerakannya berlari.

"Jiminie lelah, tadi Jiminie membantu kakek membawa banyak sekali barang" Jimin mengadu dengan bibir yang dimajukan, menggemaskan.

"Jiminie sudah makan ?" bocah berusia 3 tahun itu menggeleng "Ingin makan dengan daddy"

"Tentu saja"

Sehun menyaksikan itu dengan gelengan heran. Jika sudah berkumpul, Jongin dan Jimin selalu lupa dunia. Mengabaikannya yang sudah lama berdiri disana.

"Jimin" ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jimin baru menyadari ada ibunya yang tengah menenteng tas berisi berbagai makanan untuk makan siang mereka.

"Mama… Maaf" cengiran anaknya membuat Sehun batal marah.

"Persiapannya sudah sampai mana ?" Sehun sibuk menata makanan diatas meja kerja Jongin dan mendudukkan Jimin di sampingnya.

"Tinggal mereka yang perlu mempersiapkan hati" ia menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menuang nasi ke piring si kecil

"Mama, jika papa Seokjin dan kakek menikah. Apa mereka akan tinggal terpisah ?" Sehun mulai menyuapi Jimin setelah selesai mengisi piring milik Jongin. "Iya, papa Jin harus ikut kakek ke China. Dan Jiminie akan tinggal dengan mama saja" Jimin mengunyah dengan tenang, membuat pipinya mengembung lucu.

"Kenapa kita tidak tinggal dengan daddy juga ?" Sehun tersedak makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya, Jimin dengan polos menyodorkan segelas air agar ibunya berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan sorot geli, ia ingin tertawa melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah karena pertanyaan sederhana anaknya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Bagaimana agar kita bisa tinggal satu rumah ma ?"

"Menikah, daddy dan mama harus menikah seperti kakek dan papa Seokjin" Jongin menyambar pertanyaan yang diajukan anaknya dengan jawaban meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu mama dan daddy menikah saja."

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk" Sehun tidak hanya menghabiskan segelas air, tapi beberapa gelas berikutnya.

"Mama flu ?" Jongin sudah tidak tahan memendam tawanya terlalu lama. Tatapan tajam dari Sehun tidak mempengaruhi dirinya sama sekali.

"Jongin diam!"

"Tidak mau" terpingkal-pingkal dengan memegangi perutnya yang mulai kaku karena tertawa.

"Mama minum obat milik Jiminie saja" Jimin merogoh tas kecilnya yang berbentuk kepala jamur. Kebetulan Seokjin memasukkan obat batuk anak ke dalam tasnya karena tiga hari lalu Jimin terserang batuk.

"Itu untuk anak-anak sayang"

"Berarti mama dan daddy akan menikah?" Sehun meniup poninya dengan gemas menanggapi tuntutan si kecil.

"Sayang ku, Jiminie anak mama. Dengar, menikah itu tidak mudah. 2 orang harus saling mencintai sebagai syaratnya."

"Apa mama tidak cinta daddy ? Jiminie cinta daddy" Sehun membersihkan ujung bibir Jimin yang terkena saus tomat menggunakan tissue. "Cinta antara anak dan ayah itu berbeda dengan cinta daddy dan mama. Intinya mama tidak bisa menikah dengan dad-"

"Bisa Jimin, daddy akan segera menikahi mama dan kita bisa tinggal bersama" Sehun mendelik, kontras dengan mata Jimin yang berbinar-binar.

"Jongin?" yang lebih tua memberi isyarat agar Sehun diam dan tidak mengeluarkan protes. Rasanya Sehun sudah kenyang dengan makan siang ini. Sungguh, Jongin itu menyebalkan.

"Sayang, suapi aku juga" Jongin mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Kim Jongin sinting!"

Jimin tidak memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang entah mendebatkan apa. Ia hanya fokus pada piringnya yang berisi buah potong. Ia memakan dengan tenang untuk hidangan pencuci mulut itu, kakinya bergoyang-goyang dan sedikit bersenandung di atas kursi tinggi yang didudukinya.

 **-KH-**

 **Gangnam Hospital 12 oct (1 year ago)**

Satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat, dan Jongin bersyukur. Ia berhasil melewati masa krisisnya, saat ia berada dititik paling rendah dalam kehidupan. Jongin bisa melewati itu semua, karena Jimin, anaknya.

Tuhan memang ada, saat itu Tuhan menunjukkan kebesarannya di depan Jongin. Dosa dirinya yang tak terkira masih mampu membuat sang pencipta mendengar permintaannya.

Keajaiban luar biasa datang dari sosok putus asa yang terus menangisi jasad anaknya. Tapi Jongin terus berusaha keras dan mempercayai akan adanya keajaiban di detik terakhir. Bahwa tidak ada kata gagal saat kau bersungguh-sungguh berharap dan berusaha.

" _Jimin, Jimin harus bangun Sehun. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang sempurna. Aku akan menyempurnakannya sebagai seorang anak"_

Tubuh kecil Jimin tersentak hebat dalam pelukan Jongin. Beruntung alat deteksi jantung masih menempel di dadanya. Jimin seolah terlempar karena pantulan _peer_ di ranjangnya. Jongin melihat itu tanpa mampu berkata apapun.

Itu sangat nyata karena ia yang merasakan guncangan hebat pada tubuh anaknya. Setelah perubahan drastis itu, semua organ vital dalam tubuh Jimin mulai bekerja, tapi masih sangat lemah.

Dokter Song dan timnya hampir tidak mempercayai fenomena seperti itu. Bahkan di sekolah kedokteran mereka tidak ada teori semacam ini. Ya, memang tidak semua hal masuk ke nalar atau ada di dalam pelajaran pendidikan.

Karena jika Tuhan mau, Tuhan bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati.

"J-jimin?" Jongin dan Sehun masih tertegun.

"Pasang semua alatnya kembali" dokter Song sedikit menyingkirkan Jongin dan Sehun. Mulai menempelkan stetoskop pada telinga sedangkan timnya yang lain dengan sigap memasang semua alat yang semula membantu Jimin untuk tetap bertahan.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Seokjin pada sang dokter yang terlihat terharu dengan usaha keras pasien kecilnya ini.

"Dia sudah berusaha keras, ikatan seorang anak dengan orang tuanya adalah keajaiban terbaik di dunia ini" dokter Song melirik Jimin yang masih tertidur dengan nafas yang kembali teratur.

"Saya akan melakukan observasi dengan seluruh organ vital Jimin. Jika semuanya normal, kita hanya perlu menunggu ia siuman"

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku dokter" dokter Song menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat lebih tenang mendengar penjelasannya.

"Pasti, anda juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Terimakasih karena telah memohon dengan segenap hati. Tolong setelah ini jaga dia dengan sebaik-baiknya tuan" Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum ikut membungkuk setelah dokter Song pamit untuk melakukan observasi lanjutan.

Saat itu Sehun dan Jongin tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur. Beban di hati mereka seolah terangkat dan dada mereka terasa ringan oleh buncahan bahagia. Terasa seperti Jimin yang dilahirkan kembali ke dunia. Terasa seperti mereka menjadi orang tua baru yang menyambut kelahiran anaknya.

"Terimakasih karena telah bertahan, lekas membuka mata" Jongin mengecupi seluruh wajah pucat anaknya. Terus bersyukur tanpa henti.

"Ini menakjubkan" Seokjin memeluk Sehun dengan senyum dan tangis bahagia.

"Iya, hyung"

"Jimin bagai awalan untuk kehancuran kalian, tapi dia juga bagai akhiran yang mempersatukan kalian"

"Dia tidak pernah menjadi awal ataupun akhir, hyung. Jimin akan selalu berada di tengah-tengah kami" Seokjin mengangguk. Kemudian ikut mendekati ranjang. Tugasnya selesai. Ia harus segera pensiun menjadi ayah pengganti untuk Jimin, dan mengejar hidupnya sendiri.

Seokjin kembali teringat bagaimana ia berjuang agar Jimin tetap dipertahankan, meskipun Sehun enggan. Ia juga teringat tentang kesulitan membesarkan bayi tanpa pengalaman mumpuni. Ia hanya belajar secara otodidak dan nalurinya yang menyayangi Jimin bagai buku panduan terbaik.

Jimin sekarang sempurna, walau ia masih rapuh. Tapi Jimin sekarang tidak sendirian. Ia sudah memiliki kedua orang tua kandungnya. Dan Seokjin lega.

 **-KH-**

"Jimin ayo mandi!" Sehun kehilangan kesabaran sore ini melihat anaknya sibuk berlarian dan bermain bersama ayahnya.

"Nanti ma" setahun ini ia belajar menjadi seorang penyabar dan kembali pada sifatnya terdahulu. Sehun benar-benar ingin mengikuti jejak Jongin untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, demi Jimin.

Tapi sabarnya sore ini diuji, "JIMIN!" anak itu beringsut ke belakang badan Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika ibunya mulai mengeluarkan nada tegas.

"Jangan pernah menawar kewajibanmu" dan akhirnya ia menyesal karena Jimin menangis dengan keras setelahnya.

"Sehun, kau kasar"

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya mandi, berhenti memanjakan dia Jongin!"

"Oh tentu saja, jika kau lupa kita menangisinya karena hampir kehilangan"

"Memanjakan ada porsi tersendiri, dia tidak akan menjadi anak tangguh jika selalu kau cukupi dan selalu kau maklumi saat dia lupa dengan kewajibannya!" Sehun melebur emosinya dan lebih memilih memasuki kamar. Ia takut akan kembali meledak dan menimbulkan pertikaian dengan Jongin.

"Mama.." Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri dibuat menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana Jimin berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Maafkan Jiminie" Sehun menggeleng, melambaikan tangannya untuk mengundang masuk mereka berdua.

"Maafkan mama juga, tapi jika ini terulang mama akan lebih marah" Jimin mengangguk, masih segar diingatannya ketika Sehun masih berstatus sebagai paman. Ia selalu mendapat tatapan benci, dan Jimin tidak mau itu terulang kembali.

"Jiminie ingin mandi dengan mama dan daddy" Sehun mendongak meminta persetujuan Jongin.

"Ayo lepas baju mu boy"

"papa Jin kemana ?" sementara bajunya dilepas satu per satu. Jimin sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja sang ayah.

"Papa Jin akan sibuk sekali menjelang pernikahan, jadi jangan diganggu dulu ya. _Hap!"_ Anak itu tertawa ketika dengan spontan Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Sehun.

Jongin hanya berdiri dan bersedekap dada melihat Sehun yang hati-hati menggosok punggung Jimin dengan sabun bayi.

Ia ikut meringis melihat bekas operasi di dada anaknya. Membuat ingatannya kembali terbang pada kejadian satu tahun lalu.

"Sakit ?" Sehun membelai bekas luka itu. "Tidak, Jiminie sudah sembuh ma" respon Jimin yang ringan sembari bermain busa membuat dua orang dewasa itu semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Cup_ "Sudah mama cium supaya lukanya menghilang" Jongin melihat itu semua. Interaksi yang menghangatkan hatinya. Seandainya ia bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari. Seandainya Sehun bisa menangkap maksudnya tadi siang dengan baik. Seandainya Sehun tahu bahwa cintanya masih sama, dan Seandainya Sehun tidak menganggapnya hanya teman dan ayah Jimin.

 **-KH-**

"Dan Si Ducky mengalah, mempersilahkan adik-adiknya makan terlebih dahulu~" Jimin mendongak penuh tanya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bosan sekalipun ibunya menceritakan tentang 'Ducky bersaudara' selama ratusan kali.

"Berarti saat Jiminie punya adik nanti, Jiminie harus mengalah ?" komunikasi yang baik dibangun oleh Seokjin dalam membesarkan Jimin. Jadi seperti inilah, Jimin tumbuh menjadi anak yang kritis dan tidak pernah malas bertanya jika penasaran pada suatu hal.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun juga Jongin terkejut. Jimin pernah bertanya bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di dalam perut Sehun dulu ?

"Pada siapapun yang lebih muda, jika itu demi kebaikan. Jiminie harus mengalah"

"Kapan Jiminie bisa punya adik seperti Ducky ? Agar kita bisa membuat buku yang berjudul 'Jiminie bersaudara'" Sehun mengusap-usap punggung anaknya agar segera tertidur. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana Jimin bisa mempunyai adik jika suami saja Sehun tak punya.

"Ayo tidur, atau mama akan adukan pada daddy?"

"Good night mama, cium aku untuk mimpi yang indah" Jimin tertawa namun matanya terlihat lelah siap untuk terpejam. Ketika gelitikan ibunya sudah tidak bisa dirasakan karena kalah oleh kantuknya.

"Jimin sudah tidur ? Aku akan pulang. Kata Seokjin dia akan pulang malam karena urusannya belum selesai. Apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah ?" Sehun bangkit setelah memastikan anaknya tidur dengan nyenyak. Menyusul Jongin dan berjalan beriringan keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu sebelum pulang ?" Jongin menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum jahil "Mandikan aku"

"Jangan gila!" yang lebih muda menatap tajam dengan bibir mengerucut, Jongin mengerang gemas benar-benar ingin mencubitnya sekarang.

"Serena Lee adalah otak penembakan Jimin. Vernon dan Minho sudah mendapatkan hasil penyelidikan ini dan aku menunggu persetujuanmu untuk mendatanginya" Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek sekarang, ia kedinginan. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan teras untuk mengantar kepergian Jongin. Namun urung, karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Maksud mu adik Seungri ?" yang lebih tua mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, adik mantan tunangan Kim Sena" Sehun melirik tajam Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin suka sekali menggodanya. Sangat bukan Kim Jongin sekali, tapi diam-diam Sehun bersyukur bahwa Jongin yang kaku tidak lagi ada. Hanya tersisa Jongin yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Jimin benar-benar mengubah keseluruhan sifat Jongin.

"Aku tidak yakin dia melakukan ini karena aku mempermainkan kakaknya ?"

"Memang bukan, dia melakukan ini karena patah hati telah ku tolak. Dan ditambah dia mengetahui masa lalu kita"

"Sakit hati memang membuat orang jadi gila"

"Kita pun sama, kita pernah berada diposisi Serena" Jongin memajukan badannya dan berdiri di depan Sehun. Sangat dekat, membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Tapi gerakan mundurnya tertahan lengan besar Jongin.

"Kau cantik" Sehun membuang muka. Mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan mata Jongin.

"J-jongin bisa kau menjauh ?" Jongin menggeleng, matanya sayu dan Sehun bersumpah ia ingin berteriak karena lelaki itu terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

"Ayo tinggal bersama" lelaki Kim itu berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak yang lebih muda. Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang panas di antara kulitnya yang dingin karena udara malam.

"T-tidak bisa"

"Setahun ini aku berusaha meyakinkan diri, dan ya Sehun. Aku masih merasakan hal yang sama, aku jatuh cinta. Tidakkah kau juga ?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, merasakan gejolak yang dahsyat didalam tubuh. Entah rasa macam apa ini. Jantungnya ingin melompat ketika Jongin terus menggodanya dengan berbicara tepat ditelinga.

"Cepat pulang, ini sudah malam sebelum kau habis dihajar Seokjin" Sehun mendorong pelan pundak Jongin, tapi gagal. Lelaki itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin menekan kepalanya di perempatan leher jenjang Sehun.

"Sehun, tatap aku" dagu Sehun diangkat untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. Yang lebih muda kehabisan kata-kata. Seolah seluruh makiannya terserap oleh mata elang milik Jongin.

"Bolehkah ?" bibirnya dibelai lembut menggunakan ibu jari Jongin yang besar. Sial, Sehun hampir gila. Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba begini ?

Hati dan tubuhnya menjawab perlakuan Jongin dengan berbeda. Hatinya menolak, namun tubuhnya menerima. Ia memejamkan mata sebagai respon penerimaan atas perlakuan Jongin. Lembut, dan Sehun merindukan itu. Saat kulitnya bertemu kulit Jongin. Saat mereka berbagi udara dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sehun ingin lebih, tapi ia masih takut. Semua itu membingungkan.

 **-KH-**

"Aku takut" Sehun sudah membuka matanya. Mereka saling berpandangan, semacam merekam wajah masing-masing untuk bekal tidur nanti.

"Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah aku hanya takut, setelah hal panjang yang kita lalui. Aku nyaman dengan kita yang sekarang" Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat. Jemarinya digunakan untuk menyampirkan helaian rambut Sehun yang menutupi kening.

"Aku tahu, trauma yang ku beri sangat fatal. Maafkan aku" Sehun menggeleng "Kita sudah sepakat kan untuk memulai semua. Tapi untuk bersama, aku butuh waktu yang panjang Jongin"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu ?" Sehun menegang di tempat. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang diajukan Jongin. Ia sekarang sadar sifat Jimin yang seperti itu menurun dari siapa.

"Diam, aku anggap setuju" kecupan ringan dan memabukkan di daratkan Jongin pada pipi tembam Sehun. Halus dan harum nya masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, merindukan empat tahun lalu. Aku akan memulainya dengan lembut" Sehun hanya diam, terbuai dengan semua ucapan lembut Jongin.

Lelaki itu memang memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Tidak seperti empat tahun lalu. Sehun juga merindukan ini, seluruh sentuhan Jongin. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan hanya Jongin yang bisa mendapatkan itu dengan mudah. Bahkan Seungri yang telah memberikan segala hal, tidak seberuntung itu.

"Boleh aku mampir kesini ?" Sehun mengangguk malu-malu ketika telunjuk Jongin memberi gerakan memutar di atas bibir kemerahan miliknya.

Sesuai yang selama ini dibayangkan Jongin. Lembut, panas dan kenyal. Empat tahun ini ia merindukan bibir Sehun. Membayangkan saja gairahnya terasa terbakar. Bahkan di antara ratusan wanita beliannya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang tersentuh karena tidak ada yang berhasil menggoda hasratnya.

Tapi jika Sehun, hanya melihat bibir itu mengerucut sebal saja Jongin rasanya ingin langsung memakan.

Mulanya hanya kecupan kecupan ringan. Manis. Kemudian Jongin membuka bibirnya untuk merasakan bibir bawah Sehun. Melumat dengan intensitas yang biasa. Ia menahan mati-matian agar tidak memberikan trauma lagi pada Sehun. Karena sejujurnya Jongin ingin segera melakukan yang lebih. Merobek seluruh pakaian Sehun, dan meniduri disini, sekarang juga. Tapi ia membuang pikiran gilanya, ia sudah berjanji untuk memulai semua dengan lembut.

"Balas aku jika kau menikmatinya" bibir bawah Sehun terlihat basah. Pipinya merona cantik di tengah temaram malam. Ah, rasanya Jongin harus banyak-banyak menahan diri.

"Lakukan Jongin" Jongin tersenyum kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Sunyi malam di depan teras terasa romantis hari ini. Entah mereka yang terlalu rindu, atau suasana yang mendukung. Ciuman panjang tanpa putus, membuat langit bertanya. Tidakkah mereka membutuhkan udara ?

Jongin sudah menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kaos Sehun. Membelai punggung ramping yang halus. Ini ibu dari anaknya, orang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hati Jongin dengan segala keistimewaannya. Jongin yang arogan, pernah rela mati asal itu di tangan Sehun.

Sehun meremas pundak Jongin kuat-kuat saat tubuhnya dibawa berjalan memasuki rumah. Ini terlalu liar, dan Sehun hampir pingsan. Jongin terlalu berlebihan memberikan kenikmatan. Dadanya meletup-letup oleh rasa senang. Tapi ini sudah melewati batas. Bukankah tadi Jongin hanya meminta ciuman ? Ini terlampau basah untuk disebut sebagai ciuman.

"Ayo menikah Sehun, besok" Sehun memukul lengan kekar Jongin. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang baru disadari jika saat ini mereka sudah saling bertindihan di atas karpet ruang tamu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?! Yak! Kim Jongin!" oh tidak, si cerewet sudah pulang. Dan habislah Jongin setelah ini.

"Seokjin hyung!" Sehun menendang Jongin agar menjauh dari atas tubuhnya.

Sementara Jongin hanya berdiri santai, merapikan kancing kemejanya yang lepas.

"Astaga" Seokjin memijat pelipisnya. Sementara Yifan hanya memandang wajar. Toh dia pernah melihat ini beberapa tahun lalu, tentu saja dengan perasaan berbeda. Yifan sekarang yakin jika Jongin sudah jatuh sangat dalam dengan pesona anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang meninggalkan kalian berdua jika seperti ini"

"Hyung jangan berlebihan"

"Berlebihan kau bilang ? Jaga dirimu dari si brengsek ini Sehun" Jongin sudah siap mendebat Seokjin namun dihalangi oleh Sehun.

"Aku bukan si brengsek. Ingat umurku lebih tua darimu walaupun kau akan menikahi kakek dari anakku, Jin" lihat, Jongin yang arogan kembali dalam porsi sedikit berbeda.

"Oh, ingatkan aku tentang segala kekacauan yang kau buat ? Aku ikut terseret jika kau lupa"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk menikah dengan ku besok. Dia saja yang menolak. Apa aku masih terlihat brengsek ?" Seokjin membuka lebar mulutnya. Menahan umpatan yang sudah dirancang, tapi Jongin menggagalkan dengan pengakuan mengejutkan itu.

"Sehun akan menjadi anakku, jadi kau harus meminta restu ku" Jongin tertawa. Kemudian mengangguk. Tahu jika Jongin tidak pernah main-main, Sehun menyeretnya keluar agar segera pulang.

"Hei, aku ingin meminta restu pada calon mertua"

"Tidak sekarang Jongin. Sekarang cepat pulang!" Sehun membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan mendorongnya masuk.

"Sesi yang tadi belum selesai" yang lebih tua membuka kaca mobil, kembali menggoda Sehun.

"Ck, anggap saja tadi aku mabuk!" uh, menggemaskan ketika Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Mirip seperti Jimin ketika marah. Jongin jatuh cinta lagi, di usianya yang ke 34 tahun. Karena Sehun, ia merasa selalu muda.

* * *

 **-Tbc-**

* * *

 **A/N :** yah, FFMV sudah rilis itu brrti beberapa chap lagi kita bakalan pisah. Dan doakan saja supaya segera dikasih waktu dan ide lain. Ada yg marah2 karna ngira Jimin meninggal. Buat yg tau karakter nulisku. Setiap chapnya pasti aku kasih kode buat nyambung ke chap lain. Dan yep, pelaku penembakannya itu Serena, aku juga udah ngode di awal part yg Serena dtg ke hotel Jongin. Itu dia udah tau masa lalu Jongin sama Sena a.k.a Sehun. Makanya dia nekan kata office boy. Yahh, bocor dah. Wkwkw. Pdhal itu ada di next chap ntar :) gimana yg sebel sama aku ? masih sebel juga kah ? haha. Trs gimana mlm minggunya kmren, indah kan ?

 **Terus terus, keberatan ngga buat reader setia ku share kesan kalian sama ff ini ? tulis di review ya. Ntar aku bls di chap selanjutnya. SARANGHAE *peluk satu satu***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Serena tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cantik seperti biasa. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin secara terang-terangan menolaknya dan lebih memilih mempertahankan lelaki sok polos seperti Kim Sena.

" _Kim Sena, lahir dengan nama Oh Sehun. Dia adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang membuat Kim Jongin betah menyendiri. Rumah dan restoran yang diberikan kakakmu memudahkan aku untuk mengetahui semua."_

"Brengsek!" Serena berteriak histeris. Mendapati fakta jika perbuatannya sudah diketahui Jongin dan dia tidak memiliki bala bantuan apapun kecuali Park Chanyeol. Jika ia memberitahu Seungri, tentu saja dia sendiri yang akan dihukum oleh kakaknya.

"Kau sudah tahu akibatnya berurusan dengan Jongin ?" Serena menatap enggan ke arah lelaki bersuara husky itu. Ya, Chanyeol adalah sepupunya yang juga seorang pengacara. Peringatan yang diberikan sejak awal tidak diindahkan. Bahwa berurusan dengan Kim Jongin adalah kesalahan besar.

"Aku harus bagaimana ? bagaimana jika Seungri tahu ?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya memberimu informasi dulu, bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak gegabah" Chanyeol menyesap winenya kemudian mengernyit. Menikmati sensasi basah yang nikmat pada tenggorokannya.

"Harusnya Seokjin yang tertembak" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia masih ingat, waktu itu dirinya duduk di dalam mobil. Dia akui, Sena memang sangat menarik. Tinggi semampai, dengan rambut lembut dan kulit seputih susu. Cantik untuk ukuran lelaki. Sena berada di tepi taman hendak memasuki mobil. Serena yang sangat amatiran memegang senjata, sebenarnya hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Seokjin. Karena ia tahu, bahwa Seokjin termasuk orang paling penting untuk Sena. Dan bodohnya saat itu, peluru malah mengenai dada anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Seokjin duduk.

"Chanyeol, bantu aku" nada putus asa dari sepupunya membuat lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu meredakan tawanya. Iba juga, bagaimanapun ia tumbuh dan besar bersama Serena. Seperti anak kembar yang kemanapun bersama jika Seungri sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Huft! Dari kecil aku selalu membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Ini yang membuat Seungri selalu berpikir berkali-kali ketika akan menikah. Karena adiknya yang ceroboh tidak pernah bisa mandiri." Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, dan bangkit hendak berlalu pergi.

"Chanyeol.." yang dipanggil hanya menoleh "Jika nanti kau menemukan cintamu, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri seperti Seungri saat bersama Sena ?" Chanyeol mendekati sepupunya kemudian menepuk sekali puncak kepala perempuan itu. "Aku sudah berjanji pada paman dan bibi untuk menemanimu sampai kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi."

"Bahkan saat ada seseorang yang lebih penting nanti ?"

"Aku akan memintanya mengerti tentang itu, jika dia mencintaiku harusnya dia juga menerima mu sebagai adikku kan ?" Serena memeluk erat tubuh tinggi kakak sepupunya. Seandainya Seungri selalu ada seperti Chanyeol, maka ia tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini. Ditolak oleh Jongin membuat hatinya semakin terasa terluka. Hingga berpikir jernih bukan lagi tujuannya, Serena terlalu sering mendapat apapun keinginannya termasuk mendapatkan Jongin. Dan sekarang ia menyesal, ia harusnya bersyukur masih ada yang menyayanginya seperti Chanyeol.

 **-KH-**

Sehun menghela nafas berkali-kali ketika putranya bersikeras menolak memakai tuxedo yang sama seperti miliknya dan Jongin.

"Jimin, ayo. Acaranya akan dimulai dan kau hanya memakai kaos dalam serta celana dalam saja ?" Jimin menggeleng. Pipinya menggembung, dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"Tidak mau ma, itu panas"

"Jimin jangan membuat mama marah. Karena itu tidak akan baik"

Akhirnya anak itu mendekati ibunya. Pasrah saat Sehun dengan terampil merapikan dirinya agar terlihat pantas di hari besar kakek dan papa Seokjin-nya.

"Kapan mama dan daddy menikah ?" Jimin memainkan kancing kemeja milik ibunya. Sementara Sehun masih saja fokus.

"Ma…" rengek anak itu ketika pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban. "Tidak bisa Jimin, mama dan daddy tidak bisa menikah."

"Jimin tidak akan nakal jika mama dan daddy menikah" Sehun tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi Jimin. "Jika ada seseorang yang mengambil paksa mainanmu. Apa yang akan Jimin lakukan ?" mata anak itu membulat. Pikirannya masih mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan sang ibu. "Tentu saja marah"

"Marah? Mungkin itu yang membuat mama dan daddy tidak bisa menikah"

"Apa daddy merebut mainan mama ?" Jimin hanya anak lelaki berusia 4 tahun. Ia tidak bisa menangkap perumpamaan seperti yang Sehun ucapkan. Ia hanya menanggapi berdasarkan pemikiran sederhananya seperti anak pada umumnya. Dan tentu saja Sehun tahu. "Tidak, daddy tidak merebut mainan mama."

"Tapi, Jimin akan memaafkan jika teman Jimin melakukan itu." Sehun menuangkan parfum khusus anak-anak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk permukaan tuxedo anaknya "Itu yang sedang mama lakukan. Memaafkan-" lelaki manis itu segera tersenyum melihat anaknya nampak sangat lucu berbalut tuxedo hitam di antara badan gendutnya. "Sudah selesai-" riang Sehun "Ayo kita segera turun karena daddy sudah menunggu dibawah"

"Mama, dasi kupu-kupunya mencekik. Ugh" Jimin menggerak-gerakkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan tuxedonya karena terlalu rapat menghimpit leher.

Jongin yang melihat keluhan Jimin ikut tertawa gemas. Tidak sabar menunggu anaknya menuruni tangga, ia dengan sigap menghampiri kemudian menggendong. "Tidak usah pakai dasi saja ya ?" Jimin memohon, terlihat Sehun yang tengah menimbang-nimbang. Tapi sungguh Jimin memang menggemaskan dengan dasi itu.

"Tidak perlu dilepas" Jongin menggunakan satu tangannya untuk melonggarkan dasi itu. Sedangkan satu tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu badan Jimin dalam gendongannya.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Jimin tadi rewel dan tidak mau memakai tuxedonya. Katanya panas." Jongin mencuri kecupan pada pipi halus Sehun. Membuat yang lebih muda membulatkan mata, kemudian melayangkan pukulan keras pada lengan yang lebih tua.

"Jangan macam-macam Jongin!" ancamnya. Jongin itu bebal, ancaman macam itu tidak akan berdampak apapun untuknya.

"Dia rewel seperti mamanya. Aku tahu" Sehun bersumpah kedipan sebelah mata Jongin itu terlalu menggoda. Hingga membuatnya malu sendiri. "Ayo berangkat! Kita sudah terlambat"

"Jongin ?"

"Hm ?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya ketika merasa ragu dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Baekhyun hyung ?" Jongin berhenti, kemudian memandang Sehun dalam. "Ia baik Sehun, lagipula Baekhyun hyung sendiri yang mengakhiri ini. Ia berkata jika hubungannya dengan Yifan sudah selesai sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali mencintai. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk saling kembali." Sehun mengangguk, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil milik Jongin.

"Apa kita akan berakhir seperti Baekhyun dan Yifan ?"

"Aku tidak pernah menutup kesempatan. Tapi aku belum menemukan alasan untuk kita kembali, Jongin."

Jongin memberikan Jimin pada Sehun dan membuka pintu mobil. Mempersilahkan dua kesayangannya untuk masuk. "Aku akan berusaha agar kau menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menikah denganku" Sehun terkejut, merangkul Jimin lebih erat dan memejamkan mata untuk menghalangi Jongin yang menunduk. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. _Klik_ "Aku hanya memakaikan sabuk. Buka matamu" Sehun terlihat jengkel, ketika Jongin berjalan memutari depan mobil untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi dengan senyum jahilnya.

 **-KH-**

" _Aku merindukanmu, tapi tidak dengan cinta kita. Itu sudah berakhir. Saat aku sadar bahwa kita hanya akan menyakiti banyak orang. Jika kita bersama, sama seperti kita berdiri diatas punggung mereka. Kita mengenakan sepatu duri yang hanya terus melukai. Kau tahu Yifan, Jongin sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku. Dan Sehun juga sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti karenamu. Mereka kehilangan kebahagiaan karena rantai derita yang kita buat. Seokjin benar, rantai itu tidak akan pernah terputus jika kita sebagai penggerak, enggan untuk berhenti. Aku tidak memiliki alasan yang baik untuk kembali bersamamu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat ucapannya sendiri satu tahun lalu. Ia kini berdiri di deretan paling depan dekat altar. Pendeta sudah berdiri di sana, menunggu kedua mempelai. Ia lega, rindu dengan Yifan bukan berarti ia masih mencintai. Ia bersyukur karena perasaannya saat ini membantunya memperbaiki keadaan.

Semua orang telah berubah, menjadi lebih baik. Sehun yang mulai mencintai Jimin, dan berniat berhenti dari dunia hitamnya. Jongin yang mulai belajar perlahan untuk menjadi seorang penyayang. Dan Yifan yang mulai kembali pada pribadi awalnya, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, berkat Seokjin. Yifan jatuh ke tangan yang tepat. Baekhyun rasa, Seokjin adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan ke tengah-tengah mereka. Bagaimana uluran tangannya menyambut Sehun, mengentaskan Sehun dari ribuan luka karena adiknya. Ketulusannya merawat Jimin, dan kebesaran hatinya merengkuh mereka semua untuk kembali menuju pintu bahagia.

"Hyung" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat Jongin, Sehun, serta Jimin dalam gendongan Sehun baru saja memasuki gereja. Pakaian mereka bertiga terlihat serasi. Hitam, ditengah tema altar yang serba putih.

"Uncle!" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta gendong pada Baekhyun. "Halo _my pearl._ " Baekhyun mengambil alih Jimin. Menciumi perut gembul keponakannya hingga menciptakan gelak tawa untuk si kecil.

"Uncle kenapa melamun ?"

"Karena uncle bahagia sekali hari ini. Jimin juga kan ?" Jimin mengangguk "Tentu saja, karena papa dan kakek akan menikah"

"Aku titip Jimin ya hyung ? aku harus menjemput ayah dan mendampingi sampai ke altar." Baekhyun mengangguk, kembali duduk bersisian dengan adiknya. Sedangkan keponakannya duduk di atas pangkuan.

Yifan menaiki altar dalam gandengan Sehun. Melewati karpet merah yang sudah digelar di tengah gereja. Karpet itu seolah membelah dua kubu tamu undangan. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, meskipun remasan pada telapak tangan yang diberikan Sehun sebagai suntikan kekuatan, tidak cukup membantu. Ini seperti pertama kali, ia jatuh cinta. Meskipun sebelumnya hatinya pernah dihuni oleh mantan istri, dan Baekhyun. Tapi ini berbeda, Seokjin mencintainya secara perlahan dan tenang. Tidak ada perasaan menggebu-gebu seperti rasa cinta yang pernah ia ketahui. Ini terkesan seperti cinta yang anggun namun dalam. Seperti rasa cinta yang klasik namun membuai.

"Kali ini ayah harus benar-benar bahagia. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tolong jaga Seokjin-ku, seperti ayah menjagaku" setitik air mata Sehun terjatuh karena ikut larut dalam suasana haru ini. Entah siapapun itu yang dipilih ayahnya, Sehun hanya berharap untuk selanjutnya tidak lagi ada pilu yang menyapa. Sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ini rasa pilu itu menampar mereka semua.

"Ayah berjanji" Sehun menunggu Seokjin yang masih berjalan di tengah karpet merah, dan didampingi oleh ayahnya.

"Selamat papa, kau sekarang adalah papa ku. Berbahagialah Seokjin hyung. Bahagiakan dirimu setelah beberapa tahun ini kau menekannya demi menjagaku juga Jimin. Aku tidak bisa membalas apapun selain menjamin kebahagiaanmu." Seokjin tidak mampu membalas dengan ucapan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, dan menangis bersama. Inikah takdir Tuhan ? sangat indah.

"Kebahagiaanku adalah kalian."

"Terimakasih hyung, terimakasih banyak karena kau mau hidup dengan seseorang yang brengsek seperti ku. Terimakasih telah membuka mataku bahwa menerima takdir itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk menjadi bahagia."

Tidak ada yang tidak menangis, kecuali satu orang yang duduk di deretan paling belakang. Seseorang yang tampan dengan tuxedo abunya. Rambut yang disisir ke atas, menampilkan kening menawannya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Tapi sesungguhnya ia mencoba mencerna tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai 'Akhir Bahagia'.

 **-KH-**

Jongin dan Sehun meninggalkan acara terlebih dahulu karena Jimin yang mulai tidak nyaman. Anak itu terus protes dan meminta berjalan-jalan karena bosan harus melayani semua tamu yang merasa gemas dengannya. Ia juga mengadu, pipinya terasa bengkak karena cubitan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Kita pulang saja ya ?"

"Tidak mau, Jimin ingin jalan-jalan"

Sehun melempar jasnya ke jog belakang. Mulai melepas seluruh pakaian Jimin dan mengganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ia mempersiapkan baju ganti dan diletakkan di dalam mobil Jongin.

"Kau membawa tas sebesar itu ?"

"Lain kali belajar merawat anakmu. Ini semua berisi perlengkapan Jimin." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ikut membuka jasnya dan melempar ke jog belakang.

"Jadi kita harus kemana ?"

"Jimin ingin makan ayam goreng" Sehun yang merasa gemas memeluk anaknya erat. Ia tahu anaknya itu sudah mengantuk. Kebiasaannya jika mulai mengantuk adalah, rewel dan meminta hal-hal aneh.

Mobil mulai berjalan perlahan, hanya terdengar suara radio dengan volume terkecil. Sehun bersenandung lirih, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya. Pendingin udara diatur paling rendah agar Jimin nyaman. Benar dugaan Sehun, Jimin memang mengantuk. Buktinya anak itu sudah tertidur bahkan ketika mobil belum mencapai jarak sepuluh meter.

"Dia ini kesal seharian ini menjadi patung di tengah mempelai" Sehun menyibak poni Jimin dan memainkan bibir anaknya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Semua orang meminta foto dengannya. Ia terlihat seperti boneka teddy bear yang dipakaikan tuxedo." Sehun setuju, ia tertawa pelan dan membuat gerakan hati-hati agar anaknya tidak terganggu di atas pangkuan.

"Sebenarnya Jimin meminta susu, tapi aku lupa tidak membawa dotnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya semakin frustasi."

"Kapan Yifan dan Seokjin berangkat ke China ?"

"Mungkin minggu depan, restorannya di China masih belum selesai. Kenapa kita berhenti ? tidak pulang saja ?" Jongin menggeleng. Berhenti di tepi jalan dan menikmati semilir angin sore.

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian duduk menghadap jalanan. Tanpa berniat beranjak dari dalam mobil, ia hanya memutar tubuh saja.

Jongin merogoh saku celana nya, menyalakan pemantik untuk sebatang rokok yang sudah terselip di antara bibir.

Sehun sibuk merapikan jog belakang dengan satu tangannya karena tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk memegangi Jimin. Ia menata bantal yang memang sengaja disiapkan Jongin untuk anaknya yang sewaktu-waktu selalu tertidur selama perjalanan. Membaringkan tubuh Jimin dengan susah payah. Karena Sehun takut badan anaknya sakit setelah bangun nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sehun melirik asap yang mengepul, dan itu ternyata berasal dari Jongin. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka pintu mobil. Memutari mobil, kemudian berjongkok di depan Jongin yang sibuk menghisap rokoknya.

"Sehun ?" Jongin terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah berjongkok di atas tanah, sedangkan dirinya masih duduk di jog mobil.

"Berhenti merokok" Sehun menarik pelan batang rokoknya, kemudian menginjak ringan.

"Kau sudah 35 tahun, usia sepertimu ini harus gencar menjaga kesehatan. Jimin masih kecil" Jongin tersenyum, mengusak rambut lembut Sehun penuh sayang.

"Menikahlah dengan ku agar ada yang mengingatkan jika aku lalai" Sehun berdiri, bersandar pada badan mobil.

"Beri aku alasan paling kuat untuk menerimamu ?" itu seperti menggoda Jongin, dan lelaki itu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia ikut berdiri, bedanya ia berdiri untuk memenjarakan tubuh Sehun.

"Selain mencintaimu, apa ada alasan lain agar kau percaya ?" meskipun nyatanya saat ini mereka berhenti di tepi jalan, Jongin tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin tahu dan memastikan seperti apa perasaan Sehun terhadapnya. Lepas mereka adalah orang tua dari Jimin.

"Kau orang pertama yang membuat aku merasakan berbagai perasaan sekaligus. Aku belum berpengalaman saat itu, bahkan sekarang pun. Kau merusakku di kesan pertama yang seharusnya indah. Kata orang, yang pertama itu tidak bisa dilupakan Jongin. Harusnya saat itu kau memberiku yang indah-indah. Seberapa besar aku berusaha untuk melupakan, nyatanya tidak bisa. Melihatmu, seperti membuka semuanya. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu bahkan setelah semua yang kau beri. Sakit ini, kecewa ini, marah ini. Tapi aku takut, itu semua seperti otomatis. Kau mengerti ?" Jongin mengangguk. Menenggelamkan wajah Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu, kerusakan fatal yang telah dibuat tidak dapat disembuhkan sekalipun dalam kurun waktu lima tahun ini. Tindakan gegabahnya telah merusak perasaan seseorang yang dicintai. Ia menyesal, sekalipun kematian datang sebagai hukuman, Sehun tidak pernah sembuh. Tapi sekaligus, ia merasa lega. Paling tidak ia tidak memiliki cinta sendiri, Sehun menyambut cintanya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar. Sabar menunggu dan membantu Sehun melupakan luka yang telah ia ciptakan.

 **-KH-**

"Mau kemana kau, hm?" lelaki mungil itu sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi gedung tempat resepsi Yifan digelar. Dari siang, bahkan sejak di gereja ia terus mematai gerak gerik lelaki mencurigakan ini.

"Singkirkan kaki pendekmu itu" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menendang tulang kering yang lebih tinggi.

"Beraninya kau bocah!" lelaki itu menjerit dengan suara husky nya yang terdengar menyeramkan. Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya justru seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa mau mu hah ?!"

"Kau orang mencurigakan sejak di gereja tadi. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa ?! aku bisa saja mengerahkan anak buah adikku untuk mencincang mu disini!" oh astaga, lelaki tinggi itu tidak tahu jika yang berdiri di depannya ini kecil tapi sangat liar, jangan lupakan cerewetnya.

"Aku tamu, dan aku diundang. Sekarang lepaskan tangan mu!" lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun kemudian merapikan kemejanya seolah Baekhyun adalah kuman mematikan.

"Dan aku bukan bocah! Dasar pendek! Aku sudah 29 tahun" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh "Dan aku hampir 40 tahun. Itu artinya kau bocah!" Baekhyun menendang pangkal paha lelaki itu dengan keras. Apa yang dikatakan barusan ? hampir 40 tahun ? kenapa ia sangat kecil dan- lucu ? demi Tuhan, kejantanannya terasa seperti patah.

* * *

 **-Tbc-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai ? ada yg rindu aku ? RL bener2 ngga bisa di nego ya. Kerjaan di kntor, tugas kuliah, dan urusan rumah tangga bikin wktu abis smpe ga smpet nulis. Hehe. bagaimana chapter ini ? stay healthy buat kalian, tetap bahagia ya. Krna bahagia itu mahal. Gampang kok buat bahagia, klo kata Seokjin cukup kita menerima takdir kita aja :) LOVE YA


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Menjadi orang baik tidak pernah semudah itu. Ada proses panjang dan bermacam-macam hal yang menguji kesabaran. Sehun sudah meminta Jongin berkali-kali untuk mengabaikan Serena dan melupakan kejadian yang sudah lalu, hingga disini ia berakhir sekarang.

"Aku sudah memintamu melupakannya dan lepaskan dia, Jongin" Sehun memeluk Serena ketika wanita itu hanya bisa menangis melihat sisi bengis Jongin yang tidak pernah baik untuk dipandang. Sehun bahkan melupakan ketika Serena mengatainya pelacur dan berbagai sebutan tak layak. Karena nyatanya dulu ia seperti itu. Menipu Seungri dan berpura-pura mencintainya demi semua harta dan kenyamanan hidup.

"Sehun aku harus mengajarinya cara bahwa tidak semua hal yang dia mau harus terpenuhi." ini Jongin si monster kejam yang sudah lama tertidur kemudian kembali terbangun seperti seorang singa yang dicuri mangsanya.

"Minho menghubungiku untuk kesini dan menyelamatkan situasi. Kau bukan Tuhan, lagipula Jimin kita sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia pun tidak akan suka melihat ayahnya berbuat jahat kepada seseorang."

Kelemahan Jongin sejak saat itu ketika ia ingin membalas dendam kepada Yifan adalah Sehun, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia lemah dengan apapun permintaan Sehun. Ia kuat untuk segala hal, ia tidak takut pada siapapun. Tapi ia lemah pada cintanya.

"Pergilah Serena, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau menembak jantung anakku sore itu. Tapi ya, kau selamat. Segera pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Jongin membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi kedua orang lain di dalam ruangannya.

"Maafkan dia, lain kali aku akan mengajarinya sopan santun. Pulanglah, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Seungri." Serena memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Sehun dan mengucapkan banyak kata maaf atas segala sikap buruknya.

"Aku tahu semua yang ku ingin tidak akan terpenuhi. Aku harus belajar apa itu merelakan. Tapi Sena.. em, maksudku Sehun. Jika boleh aku meminta dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Aku sekarang tahu apa yang membuat kakak ku serta Jongin jatuh cinta kepadamu" Serena benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Jongin. Ia meninggalkan pula rentetan kata yang mengandung banyak makna, apa dia juga mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun ?

"Apa maksud si manja itu ?" Jongin bertanya sini setelah memastikan mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan.

"Entah, dia jatuh cinta denganku mungkin." Sehun berjalan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sofa tengah ruangan milik Jongin. Menyeruput jus jeruk yang terlebih dulu ia ambil pada lemari pedingin yang juga tersedia disana.

"Jangan terlalu baik!"

"Kenapa ? itu memang sifat asliku jika kau lupa" Jongin menyusul Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Merebut gelas yang masih tersisa sedikit jus jeruk dan ikut meminumnya.

"Kau baru saja membuat seseorang berpaling dari pesonaku, Sehun."

"Kau cemburu sialan!" Sehun tertawa senang tidak menyadari pandangan intimidasi yang diberikan Jongin.

Perjalanan panjang yang mereka lalui sudah cukup mengajarkan mereka tentang hidup yang sesungguhnya. Inti utama sebuah perjalanan yang dilalui seorang manusia. Dimana kau harus menjadi baik terlebih dahulu, kemudian kau akan menerima kebaikan yang sama.

"Ayo menikah" Sehun berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jongin. Membuat yang lebih tua bergerak dengan gestur canggung karena perkataan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah cukup kita saling membalaskan dendam. Dan ayo bersatu Jongin." Jongin mengangguk ragu, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya serampangan untuk memeluk Sehun erat. Sangat erat hingga tanpa sadar ia menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Seandainya dulu ia tidak pergi seperti anak kecil dan membicarakan semua dengan kepala dingin. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah sangat bahagia. Hidup bertiga dan melalui banyak waktu bersama-sama.

Mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan jika sesungguhnya satu sama lain saling mencintai. Mereka terlalu mengikuti kemarahan yang hanya berujung pada penyesalan. Jimin menjadi korban, dan banyaknya waktu yang terbuang.

 **-KH-**

Jimin mengedipkan mata bulatnya ketika melihat Jongin menggunakan piyama dan duduk santai di depan televisi. Biasanya setelah bermain, ayahnya itu pamit pulang. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Badan kecilnya dibawa untuk mendekati sang ayah. Membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jagoan daddy belum tidur ?" Jimin menggeleng, terlihat sekali jika anak itu sedang kebingungan.

"Daddy tidur disini dengan mama dan Jiminie." akhirnya senyum merekah pada bibir Jimin. Ia memeluk erat lengan ayahnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ayo minum susunya" Jimin sudah tidak meminum susu dengan dot karena tahun depan ia akan bersekolah. Sebelum tidur, Sehun menyiapkan terlebih dahulu susu coklat panas favorit anaknya.

"Mama, daddy tidur disini. Apa mama dan daddy sudah menikah ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, karena malas menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dan Jongin. Jimin pun tidak akan pernah mengerti di usianya yang sekarang.

Tidak ada ritual khusus walau ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menginap di rumah Sehun. Pada dasarnya dirinya bukan lelaki yang romantis dengan seribu satu cara membuat para kesayangannya terkesan. Jongin hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang ada, senatural mungkin tanpa ingin menambahi dengan hal lain yang akan merusak suasana.

"Daddy, dongengi Jiminie sesuatu seperti mama" Jimin merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. Meminta sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur seperti kebiasaannya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun kini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya untuk bertukar pesan singkat dengan Seokjin.

"Dongeng ? daddy tidak bisa. Sekarang ayo pejamkan mata dan mulai tidur" mata bulat Jimin berkilat-kilat ketika mendapat penolakan yang menyebalkan. Bayangkan, ini hari pertama mereka tidur bersama. Tapi ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak memberi kesan yang baik.

"Yasudah, dad pulang saja. Jiminie ingin tidur berdua dengan mama" Jimin berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan lebih memilih merangkul guling kesayangannya. Sehun yang mendengar perdebatan itu hanya melirik kemudian menggeleng. Meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja dan bangkit dari sofa di ujung kamar.

"Yah! Jiminie kemarin meminta daddy tidur sini. Sekarang dad diusir ?"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Menyibak selimut untuk ikut berbaring di sisi kiri anaknya. Posisi Jimin berada di tengah sekarang.

"Kim Jongin, jika kau tidak bisa bersikap romantis. Bersikaplah dengan manis, kau sangat kaku seperti kanebo kering." Jongin mendecih mendengar ucapan santai Sehun.

"Baiklah daddy akan menceritakan sesuatu" Jimin menatap ibunya seolah meminta kepastian. Sedikit ragu ketika ayahnya berbicara dengan yakin. Sehun mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar sekarang Jimin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin.

"Dad akan menceritakan kisah si timun dan cacing" Jimin mengerutkan kening, cerita macam apa itu ? Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sehun sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin meledakkan tawanya.

"Daddy itu cerita apa ? Timun dan cacing ? Setahu Jiminie timun itu pasti dengan kancil" sial, sekarang Jongin merasa sangat malu. Bacaannya selama ini hanya seputar buku filsafat, strategi bisnis, atau surat kabar luar negeri. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan dongeng anak-anak.

"Kancil ? itu cerita lama. Yang terbaru si timun dengan cacing" Jimin berpikir keras, memaksa percaya tapi tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah Jiminie, jangan dengarkan daddy mu. Sekarang ayo tidur karena besok pagi mama harus ke supermarket."

"Aku ikut ma"

"Maka dari itu cepat tidur, sini mama peluk" Jongin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dari serentetan tagihan mengenai dongeng sialan itu. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum ikut memeluk Jimin yang sudah berguling nyaman di dada ibunya.

 **-KH-**

Sehun melempar setumpuk buku dongeng anak-anak ke hadapan calon suaminya. Jongin sendiri yang meminta karena tidak mau kejadian semalam terulang kembali.

"Aku akan membawa ini semua ke kantor, akan ku baca dan ku pahami" Sehun mengangguk "Terserah mu saja. Pelajari dengan benar. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara cacing dan kancil"

Ya, selama ini Jongin menjalani harinya dengan kaku. Ia cinta semua kesempurnaan, dan melupakan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Sejak prahara datang ke dalam keluarganya ia terlalu fokus untuk membunuh Yifan dan merawat Baekhyun. Sampai Sehun datang mengobrak-abrik seluruh prinsip hidup yang telah dijaga begitu hati-hati.

Jongin menghabiskan jam kerjanya untuk membaca semua buku dongeng milik Jimin, waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk meneliti hal-hal penting. Tapi lihat, Jongin sedang berusaha keras menjadi ayah yang baik. Ia menjaga agar tidak terlihat konyol dan selalu tampak sempurna di depan anaknya. Jongin yang kaku, sedang belajar bagaimana cara licik kancil mencuri timun. Ini menggelikan, Minho yang bermaksud mengajak diskusi mengenai sesuatu yang penting pun urung dan memilih undur karena menyaksikan atasannya tengah sibuk bergulat dengan buku-buku bersampul warna warni itu.

"Aku tahu kau disana Minho, berhenti menertawakanku" Jongin menurunkan sedikit bukunya agar dapat memandang sang anak buah yang kini sibuk memperbaiki posisi berdirinya.

Ia mengernyit, apakah selama ini dirinya terlalu otoriter dalam menjalani hidup sehingga Minho bahkan seluruh pelayannya di rumah hampir tidak pernah menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Jimin, bocah itu benar-benar membawa dampak baik untuk kepribadian ayahnya. Jongin terlihat lebih santai dan perlahan-lahan mulai pudar wajah menakutkannya.

"Maaf saya mengganggu. Saya ingin menyampaikan tentang fitting baju anda dan tuan Sehun, serta tuan muda Jimin."

Tuhan selalu memberi waktu yang tepat bagi hamba-nya merasakan bahagia. Sebelumnya Jongin bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan mendapat kebaikan sebanyak ini. Datangnya Sehun, ditambah anaknya Jimin. Tuhan terlalu berlebihan di tengah sikap buruknya selama ini.

"Minho, aku pasti tidak pernah mengatakan terima kasih padamu ya ?" itu mirip seperti pernyataan yang diucapkan sangat sadar oleh si tuan besar. Memang benar, mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih', serta 'tolong' terlihat asing untuk hidupnya. Kata tolong pertama yang diucapkan secara tulus ketika ia meminta Tuhan memberi kesempatan baginya menjadi ayah baik, di depan tubuh lemas anaknya yang hampir menjadi mayat. Dan kata terima kasih pertama yang ia katakan dengan sepenuh hati adalah ketika Sehun akhirnya menyetujui untuk menikah.

"Terima kasih Minho untuk semuanya. Sikap buruk ku. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali berubah" Minho hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Ini seperti keajaiban beruntun yang datang dan membawa kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini.

 **-KH-**

Jimin itu sangat rewel ketika suasana hatinya menjadi buruk. Baekhyun hampir saja melempar keponakannya itu jika saja Jimin bukan anak yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak mengerti maunya apa, setiap kali ditanya Jimin akan menangis dengan sedikit teriakan. Baekhyun awalnya hanya ingin menemani Sehun untuk belanja bersama di supermarket. Namun pemuda itu mendadak mendapat telpon dari Seokjin untuk mengurus sedikit masalah di restaurant milik mereka. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dengan badan mungilnya ia membagi tangan kanan untuk menggendong bocah gemuk itu, serta tangan kirinya mendorong trolly yang berisi penuh.

"Jiminie uncle lelah" Baekhyun berjongkok karena merasa lelah dengan beban yang dibawanya hari ini. Sementara anak dalam gendongannya itu mengusap air matanya sendiri kemudian mengusap pipi sang paman. "Jimin pasti berat" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan bahwa anak itu terlalu kelebihan gizi.

"Katakan kenapa anak nakal ini rewel sejak tadi, hm ?" Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, memainkan tali tas milik pamannya sebelum bercerita secara pasti.

"Jimin ingin ikut mama, tapi Jimin kasihan dengan uncle jika belanja sendiri" tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa dengan pengakuan menggemaskan itu. Lantas Baekhyun menghadiahi Jimin dengan ratusan ciuman merata di seluruh wajah.

"Hey, dengar. Uncle sudah dewasa jadi daripada seperti ini Jiminie malah menyusahkan. Lebih baik tadi ikut mama saja kan ?"

"Jimin janji tidak akan menangis lagi, dan akan berjalan sendiri"

"Baiklah anak pintar"

Selanjutnya sepasang paman dan keponakan itu berbelanja kembali dengan riang. Menyusuri setiap sudut supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, mainan, atau hal-hal menarik lainnya. Jimin menarik sudut bawah kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Mengajak pamannya untuk merapat ke dalam kerumunan di tengah gedung itu.

Ternyata disana sedang ada pertunjukan sulap klasik yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik bagi Baekhyun. Karena rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak menyaksikan hal semacam itu. Sampai tidak menyadari jika Jimin sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam tontonannya sehingga setelah kerumunan dibubarkan ia tersadar bahwa, Jimin hilang.

"Astaga Jimin! Tuan lihat keponakan ku ? dia laki-laki sedikit gemuk berusia sekitar 4 tahun ?!" Baekhyun seperti orang gila karena tidak ada satupun yang melihat keponakannya. Ia terus mengulang berkali-kali ciri-ciri Jimin kepada semua orang yang ditemui. Bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat kumpulan satpam supermarket mengelilinginya dan membagi tugas. Baekhyun juga meminta pada bagian informasi untuk mengumumkan kehilangan Jimin.

Ini sudah 3 jam sejak kejadian, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengabari Jongin ataupun Sehun. "Uncle" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh seperti kecepatan cahaya. Objek yang dicarinya kini tengah tersenyum riang dalam gendongan seorang pria tinggi. Sekitaran mulutnya tampak kotor sisa es krim coklat dalam genggamannya. Jantungnya terasa jatuh ke perut. Ada rasa lega, hingga jengkel karena bocah itu kembali dengan senyum tanpa dosa setelah membuat Baekhyun hampir gila karena kehilangan.

"Sayangku, astaga uncle kira kau benar benar hilang!" Baekhyun merebut Jimin dari gendongan pria tersebut kemudian mengecek seluruh tubuh Jimin seolah-olah takut akan ada suatu kekurangan.

"Hehe" cengiran Jimin membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia sungguh lega hingga lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang itu.

 **-KH-**

"Lain kali jika di tempat umum jangan pernah melepaskan tangan uncle. Ini berlaku saat Jiminie bersama daddy atau mama. Paham ?" Jimin hanya mampu mengangguk karena matanya terasa mengantuk setelah seharian ini berkeliling supermarket. Belum lagi drama ketika ia kehilangan pamannya tadi. Mulutnya yang kotor sisa es krim, sudah dibersihkan menggunakan tisu basah.

"Terima kasih ya.. Emmm?" ini memang bukan pertemuan pertama, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu namanya karena pertemuan lalu yang membawa kesan buruk.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri karena dulu sempat mengatai-ngatai lelaki yang kini telah membantunya menemukan Jimin.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Terima kasih karena mengembalikan Jimin padaku" lelaki yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk. Mengambil alih Jimin karena tahu jika Baekhyun sangat kesulitan, ditambah belanjaannya yang cukup banyak.

"Anda pasti kesulitan" Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Ia malu sekali sekarang, diam-diam ia berharap Chanyeol lupa dengan kejadian di toilet gedung resepsi.

"Aku…"

"Ingin minta maaf ?" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar seperti mengejek. Bisa ditebak ? ternyata lelaki itu masih ingat wajah Baekhyun.

"Hey" Baekhyun menanggapi dengan sungutan membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa, tanpa melupakan fakta jika ada bocah yang sedang tidur dalam gendongannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, bisakah kau bersikap seperti di toilet saja ? karena kau yang formal itu sangat menggelikan"

Baiklah Baekhyun menurut karena Chanyeol benar. Suasana menjadi sangat kaku jika ia terus bersikap formal. Baru Baekhyun sadari jika lelaki tinggi ini memang benar jauh lebih muda darinya. Profesinya seorang pengacara.

Tidak banyak mereka membahas urusan pribadi. Mereka hanya larut mengenai topik seputar Jimin. Bagaimana anak itu bisa ditemukan Chanyeol sedang menangis karena kehilangan pamannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membawa Jimin pulang karena anak itu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi niatnya diurungkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Jimin ternyata anak Jongin juga Sehun. Chanyeol tidak ingin mati sia-sia di tangan lelaki kejam seperti Jongin. Jadi lebih baik ia mengembalikan Jimin, sebelum itu ia menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain di _timezone_ padahal Baekhyun hampir mati karena takut Jimin terkena apa-apa.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku rasa kita cukup berpisah di lobby saja. Aku akan memesan taksi" Chanyeol menggeleng. Menggandeng sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya turun ke lantai dasar tempatnya memarkir mobil. Baekhyun, merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar karena tangan besar Chanyeol yang melingkupi tangannya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan hal ini. Ya, semua terasa sangat lama dan baru bagi Baekhyun setelah ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ternyata dunia luar jauh lebih indah. Ia menyesal pernah egois dan tidak memikirkan, bahwa dirinya sendiri berhak bahagia.

"Harusnya aku memanggilmu hyung. Tapi karena kau sangat kecil dan butuh dilindungi. Aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun saja" terdengar kurang ajar memang. Padahal kultur Korea sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat pada yang lebih tua. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, toh dengan begini mereka menjadi selangkah lebih akrab. Ini pertama kali, sejak Baekhyun sembuh ia mempunyai teman baru, Park Chanyeol. Si misterius yang ternyata memiliki tawa idiot yang menggemaskan. Suara besar yang dibalut dengan umur jauh lebih muda darinya.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** oemji. Wkwkw sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali up. Kalo lupa baca ulang ya, semoga ga mengecewakan. Selalu jaga kesehatan, dan jangan lupa bahagia. Love u all :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hyung ?" Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya ketika suara mesin mobil memecah hening pekarangan. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menurunkan semua belanjaan. Sehun celingukan mencari keberadaan anaknya yang ternyata sudah terlelap di kursi belakang.

"Sehun, gendong Jimin. Aku akan memasukkan semua belanjaan ke dalam" Sehun hanya mengangguk, menjalankan perintah calon kakak iparnya.

"Chanyeol ?" Sehun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, itupun hanya beberapa menit karena kebetulan Chanyeol berkunjung ke kantor Seungri. Dia sepupu Seungri yang sangat dekat dengan Serena. Yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengantar Jimin dan Baekhyun ?

"Kalian-"

"Ceritanya panjang. Baekhyun akan menceritakan padamu nanti" sela Chanyeol yang menyadari kebingungan Sehun.

"Apapun itu terima kasih karena sudah mengantar anakku dan Baekhyun hyung"

"Aku harus pamit Sehun. Sepertinya-"

"Huh ?"

"Aku akan sering main kesini. Jimin sangat menggemaskan" baiklah, Sehun akui anaknya memang menggemaskan. Tapi jika itu dijadikan sebagai alasan kunjungan Chanyeol. Mustahil, Sehun tahu jika seorang pengacara tidak se-pengangguran itu untuk sering-sering bermain dengan anak kecil yang baru ditemui sekali.

"Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja jika kau menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun." lantas lelaki tinggi itu hanya menyeringai, kemudian melambaikan tangan sebelum menenggelamkan diri ke dalam mobilnya.

Sehun memasuki rumah untuk membaringkan Jimin di dalam kamarnya. Anak itu tampak begitu kelelahan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkan Jimin karena restaurant mereka mendapat sedikit masalah. Bahan baku datang terlambat, ketika pesanan membludak. Tentulah kepanikan mereka sampai ke China dan Seokjin segera meminta Sehun untuk mengatasi itu semua.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah menjaga Jimin. Apa dia menyusahkan ?" Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi tangannya sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat.

"Tidak, dia hanya hilang tadi ?"

"APA ?!" Sehun tersedak air putih dingin yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia ingin memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengan. Jimin hanya hilang ? hanya ?

"Dia hanya hilang Sehun" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya dengan sangat ringan.

"Hyung-" Sehun ingin memberondong dengan banyak 'mengapa'. Seperti, mengapa tidak mengabarinya atau Jongin. Mengapa, mengapa Baekhyun menceritakan hilangnya Jimin seolah ia tengah menceritakan bahwa dirinya baru saja pipis dan lupa menyiram.

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku teledor. Jadi tanpa aku menceritakan dengan menggebu-gebu, aku memang salah. Dan untungnya setelah 3 jam dia datang dan tersenyum lebar dengan mulut penuh noda es krim bersama Chanyeol"

Sehun akhirnya menangkap, mengapa Chanyeol bisa sampai kemari dan mengantar mereka berdua. Yasudah, masalah selesai. Sehun hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang dan menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dengan damai.

"Hyung, sepertinya setelah ini Jimin akan sering kedatangan tamu. Apa kalian sudah bertukar nomor ?" Baekhyun mendesah, biarkan saja Chanyeol sering-sering kemari. Toh, dia tidak tinggal di rumah Sehun. Atau mungkin juga Baekhyun akan sering berkunjung dan menjadikan Jimin alasan untuk ketidak sengajaan pertemuan mereka. Lantas apa bedanya dia dengan Chanyeol ?

 **-KH-**

Jongin itu seperti malam terbaik dengan gelap pekat yang sempurna. Dan Sehun, bagai bias cahaya yang tidak menyinari banyak tempat. Tapi mampu membelah suramnya kehidupan Jongin.

Kisah cinta yang wajar, akan mempertemukan dua anak manusia dengan rasa malu-malu. Tersipu dan saling melempar senyum kemudian menjabat tangan. Memperkenalkan dunia masing-masing sebelum sepakat untuk saling mengetuk pintu hati.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak mengalami itu semua. Tidak ada hal wajar di pertemuan mengerikan siang itu.

Jongin tidak mempersilahkan Sehun mengenali dirinya dengan baik. Alih-alih merobek semua pakaian pemuda itu dan menyiksanya.

Rasa benci dan muak membuat Sehun merasa hina. Ia dirusak, dalam kesan pertama yang seharusnya indah, karena apapun itu. Yang pertama merupakan ingatan yang sulit dilupakan.

Penyatuan paksa itu, awalnya hanya karena rasa benci. Benci terlalu berkuasa hingga satu sama lain tidak sadar jika cinta juga turut andil di dalamnya.

Pelukan yang hangat hingga saling memberi kenyamanan. Mereka, larut dalam rasa tak kasat mata yang menyiksa. Tidak ada yang berani memulai untuk jujur karena takut akan penolakan. Jongin membutuhkan Sehun seperti bumi yang membutuhkan matahari. Dan Sehun menginginkan Jongin seperti kupu-kupu menginginkan angin agar menjaganya tetap seimbang untuk terbang.  
Sayap si kupu terluka ketika angin membawanya melambung terlalu tinggi, dan Sehun memilih berjalan tertatih kemudian pergi. Padahal, lukanya hanya akan mengering dengan bantuan tiupan angin juga. Begitulah hubungan mereka. Mereka saling melukai, tapi kembali baik saat mereka kembali untuk saling mengasihi.

Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah bahagia dengan perpisahan mereka, Jongin pun sama. Ia tersiksa karena sepi, rasa bersalah, dan berbagai rasa yang menyiksa. Dendam itu tumbuh bukan karena perlakuan buruk Jongin, bukan. Itu hanya pengalihan bahwa Sehun sedang merindukan lelaki itu, dan tidak memiliki cara untuk menuntaskan rindunya.

Kisah cinta mereka, menggambarkan kebodohan manusia yang melalaikan kejujuran. Jujur saja, meskipun sakit, tapi melegakan. Tapi jika kau terus berlari dan memungkiri, sama saja menyiksa dirimu sendiri.

"Sedang apa ?" Jongin pulang lebih awal karena janjinya menemani Jimin mandi sore, akhirnya ditepati.

"Aku hanya memikirkan. Aku rasa prinsip hidup seseorang yang utama adalah jujur"

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu aku menyesal. Harusnya aku jujur sejak awal jika aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin tidak akan serumit ini. Kita tidak menyakiti banyak hati. Dan merepotkan banyak orang, terutama menyakiti Jimin-" cerita Sehun sendu.

"Ssshhh… Tuhan hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan kita. Menguji seberapa besar kita mampu bertahan" Jongin menuntun kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan. Kadang-kadang Sehun masih sering menyalahkan dirinya terutama jika mengingat kejadian saat Jimin hampir meninggal.

"Tolong ingatkan jika aku masih egois, Jongin"

"Tidak Sehun, kau tidak egois sama sekali. Bagaimana jika kita saling mengingatkan saat ada salah satu yang lupa dengan tujuan awal ?" tawar Jongin sabar. Sementara yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk.

 **-KH-**

"Bocah sialan!" Seokjin melempar Jongin dengan tas ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki untuk memasuki rumah setelah perjalanan panjang dari China. Lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai orang tua tiri Sehun itu terus merutuki Jongin karena memberi kabar sangat mendadak tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Kita sudah dewasa lagipula aku punya uang untuk mengurusi pernikahan ini sendiri"

"Tapi kau harus memiliki adab. Bukan berarti uang bisa membeli restu ku ya, bastard!" Seokjin menyilangkan kakinya dan duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Ia datang sendiri karena Yifan tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kakek kandung Jimin itu sering sakit akhir-akhir ini karena kelelahan mengelola usaha kuliner serta minimarket yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi supermarket.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ?" Seokjin mendecih remeh.

"Ijin pada Yifan. Bagaimanapun Sehun itu anaknya. Kau jangan seperti pencuri yang sembarangan mengambil. Setidaknya kau harus meminta restunya. Dia akan menjadi mertuamu, dan itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa kau tolak" Jongin berpikir sejenak. Entah, selama ini ia tidak pernah mau tahu lagi tentang Yifan. Sedangkan dengan kurang ajarnya ia akan menikahi sang anak. Jongin pikir Seokjin ada benarnya. Ia mau dengan Sehun, seharusnya ia juga mau menerima Yifan.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah saling memaafkan. Juga kalian sudah saling melupakan. Tugasmu sekarang hanya mencairkan kebekuan itu. Dan menghancurkan suasana kaku yang membuatku sangat muak" Seokjin dengan segala sarkasmenya, sama seperti peta petunjuk. Yang akan menuntun ke arah yang benar dan tidak pernah menyesatkan.

"Yah! Aku belum selesai" Seokjin berteriak ketika Jongin pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Papa ?" atensinya teralih kepada Jimin.

Betapa rindunya dia dengan anak itu. Jimin semakin terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya baru selesai mandi karena terlihat segar dengan bedak tebal. Sehun memang tidak pernah beraturan jika memberikan bedak bayi pada Jimin. Alasannya karena ingin selalu melihat Jimin segar dan harum.

"Hyung ?" Seokjin mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas sapaan Sehun.

"Maaf"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kalian yang seperti ini. Sudah berapa jauh persiapannya ?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab karena dia sendiri tidak tahu sampai mana persiapan pernikahannya. Jongin terlalu antusias hingga mengurus semuanya sendiri. Dan Sehun ibarat ratu yang terima beres.

"Auh, bedebah itu memang"

"Hyung, berhenti mengumpatinya. Dia calon menantu mu"

Seokjin memang selalu menggerutu dan mengeluh tentang semua sifat Jongin yang tidak sampai ke nalarnya. Tapi di satu sisi lain, ia menyukai bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Sehun dengan layak, sebagai mana mestinya.

 **-KH-**

"Ada yang bisa say- Jongin ?" lelaki tinggi berumur hampir setengah abad itu terkejut kala menyaksikan seseorang yang tidak asing berdiri di depan meja kasir. Kebetulan hari ini dia sedang kesepian karena Seokjin tengah menghadiri pernikahan putranya di Korea. Jadi Yifan pikir, tidak ada salahnya ia datang berkunjung ke Supermarket yang sudah beberapa tahun berdiri ini.

"Ku dengar kau sakit, kenapa malah disini ?"

"Kapan kau datang ? d-dan ada perlu apa ?" Jongin mendengus kala pertanyaannya dibalas oleh pertanyaan juga. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih mengalah.

"Mengunjungi calon mertuaku- ayah" sela nya lirih ketika mengucapkan kata 'ayah'.

Hati Yifan menghangat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian panjang itu, Jongin tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum yang benar-benar tulus dan bukan senyum mengejek atau senyum penuh sarkas.

Yifan menggiring Jongin dan makan dibagian _foodcourt_ di dalam supermarket. Seperti biasa Jongin hanya memesan kopi favoritnya sedangkan Yifan teh hangat dan beberapa kudapan ringan.

Setelah mendengar ocehan Seokjin tadi, Jongin memang langsung pergi seolah tidak peduli. Tapi ia terus berpikir bahwa semua ucapan Seokjin tidak ada yang salah. Dan saat itu juga dia mengambil penerbangan ke China tanpa basa-basi.

"Bocah itu pasti memaksamu" Yifan terkekeh membayangkan Seokjin yang mengomeli Jongin tanpa rasa takut.

"Tidak, Seokjin tidak memaksaku. Aku pikir ada benarnya juga semua perkataan dia meskipun harus disampaikan dengan bahasa yang kasar" Jongin menyesap sedikit kopinya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, kesehatanku benar-benar memburuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa Sehun tahu ?" Yifan menggeleng "Tidak, jangan beritahu dia. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat wajah khawatirnya"

"Dasar bodoh. Jika seperti ini sama saja kau membuatnya khawatir." Yifan hanya tertawa, Jongin masih sama tidak berubah. Tapi itu justru membuat suasana yang semula dingin menjadi mencair.

"Maaf"

"Eh ?" Yifan yang tidak paham dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Jongin hanya mampu menampilkan wajah kebingungan.

"Maaf karena meminta anakmu dengan tidak sopan. Sekarang aku kemari untuk memintanya baik-baik, ayah" kali ini Jongin tidak lagi mengucapkan dengan lirih. Tapi lantang penuh keyakinan.

"Awalnya aku berpikir takdir macam apa ini ? Tuhan memang sengaja bermain dengan kita dengan menciptakan roda mematikan yang jika terlambat kita sadari, semua dari kita mungkin saja akan saling membunuh." Jongin diam menyimak semua yang akan diucapkan Yifan.

"Aku marah tentu saja ketika di depan wajahku sendiri, kau menghancurkan anakku. Aku yang berbuat dosa, harusnya aku saja yang menanggungnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tahu, jika saat itu, menghancurkan Sehun hanya alasanmu, karena alasan yang sesungguhnya dan berusaha kau pungkiri adalah kau memang mencintainya. Dalam tatapan pertama."

Jongin tidak menyangkal. Memang iya, dirinya jatuh cinta dalam tatapan pertama di siang yang malang itu. Ia jatuh sangat dalam dan lupa kembali pada kenyataan ketika dirinya membiarkan iris indah Sehun menembus hati kejamnya.

"Aku berbicara padamu saat ini bukan sebagai Yifan. Aku berbicara saat ini sebagai seorang ayah yang akan merelakan anaknya dimiliki orang lain. Menikahlah, Jongin. Bangun rumah kalian yang sempat hancur karena keegoisan kita. Tapi tolong jaga dia sebagaimana kau berpikir untuk menghancurkannya."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkannya kan ? berpikirlah seperti itu agar membuatmu semakin hati-hati dalam menjaganya"

Tanpa diminta, Jongin akan selalu seperti itu. Menjaga Sehun juga Jimin sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tentu, terima kasih"

 **-KH-**

Jimin berkedip-kedip ketika menyaksikan uncle dan uncle tinggi yang membelikannya es krim tempo hari kini tengah berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu rumahnya. Sejak kapan uncle kesayangannya menjadi sedekat itu dengan orang asing ?

Padahal unclenya sendiri yang setiap hari berorasi jika dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang asing. Atau jika perlu Jimin harus berteriak jika orang asing tersebut mulai meresahkan.

"Uncle tidak berteriak?"

"Huh ?" Baekhyun yang kebingungan segera mencomot anak gemuk itu untuk digendong.

"Iya berteriak"

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Karena ada orang asing di dekat uncle"

Chanyeol yang merasa menjadi orang asing disini hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Haruskah ?"

"Mh-hm" Jimin mengangguk semangat.

"Nanti mama akan keluar dan menolong uncle"

Dan sekarang Baekhyun menyesal pernah mengajarkan itu pada Jimin. Karena ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai contoh buruk dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak. Mengundang Sehun untuk keluar dengan tongkat golfnya siap memukul Chanyeol.

"Astaga, hyung"

"Kan, mama pasti keluar dan menolong uncle"

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

No edit. Hehehe. Mau cpt cpt tamatin ini biar bisa rilis ff on going baru. Tapi apalah daya mood gue yg cem roller coaster. Hehehe. Happy reading, love :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sehun merasa semua mata kini terpusat padanya. Bagaimana mereka memandang penuh kagum, dan sebagiannya lagi menyaksikan penuh haru. Ia ingin menangis, tapi sudut bibirnya terus memaksa untuk ditarik karena keseluruhan hatinya merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Ini kebahagiaan yang berlebihan seumur hidup yang pernah dirasakan Sehun.

Karpet merah yang membentang indah hingga ke ujung Altar itu tampak mencolok diantara warna putih sebagai tema hari ini.

Sehun berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah si kecil yang tampak bersemangat sedari pagi. Jimin menjadi satu-satunya anak yang menyambut dengan antusias hari bahagia ini. Ketika akhirnya mama dan daddy nya menikah. Entah apa itu menikah, Jimin tidak tahu. Tapi menikah dalam pikirannya adalah berarti Sehun sudah mencintai daddy nya. Saat mereka bisa tinggal dalam satu rumah. Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, makan dalam satu meja, dan Jimin bisa mendapat dongeng dari dua orang sekaligus. Lebih dari itu semua, Jimin hanya tahu bahwa menikah itu berarti ada sebuah pesta dengan banyak makanan. Meskipun nanti dia akan mengeluh kepanasan karena tuxedo yang tebal dengan dasi kupu yang mencekik.

Jimin memegang erat satu buket bunga dan berjalan penuh percaya diri untuk mengantar mama nya menuju Altar. Disana sudah berdiri ayahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu tampan. "Daddy ?" Jimin akhirnya tidak sabar berjalan pelan-pelan dan memilih berlari untuk memeluk Jongin yang gugup di depan Altar.

Sehun tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan buah hatinya yang menggemaskan. Jongin yang menyadari Sehun semakin dekat, akhirnya memilih menurunkan Jimin.

Kotak berisi dua cincin dengan garis perak dan satu permata kecil, dipesan langsung dari Swiss. Kata Jongin, Sehun terlalu indah untuk diberi barang sembarangan.

Cincin itu didesain sendiri oleh Jongin dengan berbagai perhitungan juga teori yang diyakini bisa dijadikan simbol cinta mereka.

Untuk ukuran seumur hidup sekali, Jongin memang mempersiapkan dengan begitu rinci. Sesekali meminta pendapat Sehun kemudian pemikiran mereka disatukan. Meskipun yang melakukan eksekusi di lapangan akhirnya adalah Jongin yang dibantu oleh Minho. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun merasa disisihkan dan merasa tidak berguna. Bagaimana pun ini awal dari kebahagiaan mereka. Dan untuk masuk ke dalam kebahagiaan sesungguhnya, Jongin harus membangun pintu gerbang yang indah untuk dikenang selamanya.

 **Dengan niat yang suci dan ikhlas hati memilihmu**

 **Menjadi suami saya.**

 **Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang,**

 **suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit,**

 **dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu.**

 **Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidup saya.**

Kecupan Jongin pada keningnya menjalar hangat melingkupi relung hati. Di barisan depan, Sehun bisa melihat setetes air mata Yifan. Lelaki itu, adalah ayahnya. Yang mengantarkannya ke jurang menyakitkan, juga yang mengantarkannya ke gerbang kebahagiaan bernama Kim Jongin.

"Menua lah bersama ku. Aku adalah orang yang akan menjamin hidupmu melebihi hidupku sendiri Sehun" Sehun mengangguk. Membelai pipi Jongin dengan jemarinya. Menyejajarkan dengan kilauan cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. Deritanya berakhir.

 **-KH-**

Selagi matahari masih terbit dari timur. Disitu juga pengharapanmu masih ikut datang bersama sinarnya. Dulu Jongin adalah manusia dengan arogansi tinggi dan tidak tersentuh. Dia ibarat jelmaan medusa dengan segala kekuasaannya.

Percaya atau tidak, Jongin pernah menjadi seorang penyayang sebelum kehidupannya diluluh lantakan oleh Yifan. Keluarganya adalah keluarga sempurna. Lahir dari dua bersaudara yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang.

Jongin itu belajar menjadi seorang penyayang dari kakak kandungnya Baekhyun. Jika Jongin adalah jelmaan medusa, bisa jadi Baekhyun adalah jelmaan malaikat. Jongin selalu ingin melindungi Baekhyun karena menganggap mataharinya adalah kakaknya. Selama kakaknya bahagia, disitulah harapan hidupnya ikut bersinar.

Tapi bukankah matahari harus melalui gerhana juga ? ada saatnya sinar itu menjadi gelap dan berkabut. Tapi bukan itu yang ditakutkan Jongin. Yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah matahari itu lupa kembali. Lupa menampakkan sinarnya karena telah dirusak oleh seseorang. Gerhana itu berlangsung selamanya.

Semua hancur dalam hitungan jari. Dan Jongin berdiri sebagai remaja tak tahu apa-apa dengan perusahaan kecil peninggalan ayahnya. Kesedihan Jongin adalah saat melihat Baekhyun berteriak penuh erangan kesakitan. Jika bisa, Jongin ingin mengganti seluruh rasa sakit itu ke dalam dirinya. Jika itu luka karena terjatuh, mungkin hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh. Tapi luka Baekhyun ada di dalam jiwanya. Tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata, tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya sekedar menggunakan obat merah.

Jongin tumbuh menjadi kuat sejak hari itu. Bisnis keluarganya menjadi kokoh, dengan ditopang bisnisnya yang lain, bukan bisnis baik-baik. Tapi dari bisnis itu Jongin menjadi jauh tak tertandingi oleh siapapun.

Jongin pikir, menyembuhkan luka yang ideal adalah membalas dengan luka baru yang lebih menyakitkan. Tapi dia justru terjebak dalam mata indah yang memandangnya dengan penuh kilatan benci.

Jongin terperangkap dalam pesona mangsanya sendiri, dan ia benci kenyataan itu.

Tidak terpikir baginya menjadikan Sehun sebagai tebusan atas kehancuran yang sudah diciptakan Yifan.

Sehun adalah jelmaan malaikat lain yang dilihat Jongin setelah Baekhyun. Dan dari sana Jongin belajar, bahwa luka harusnya disembuhkan dengan obat. Sehun adalah obat bagi Baekhyun. Hubungan yang membingungkan. Harusnya semua menjadi mudah jika saja Jongin mau jujur sejak awal. Bahwa dia sudah kalah, terhitung saat dirinya mulai jatuh ke dalam manik bening milik Sehun.

 **-KH-**

"Aku ikut mobil uncle" anak kecil berusia hampir 5 tahun itu sibuk memasang sepatunya yang berwarna putih tanpa menghentikan debat dengan lelaki yang dipanggilnya mama.

"Tidak, Jimin ikut mobil mama"

"Ma.."

"Jimin!" jika sudah ada nada seperti itu. Jimin bisa apa ? padahal dia hanya ingin ikut mobil Chanyeol dan membeli skuter seperti yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Maaf" sesal Sehun karena sudah membentak anaknya.

"It's oke, aku bisa ikut mobil uncle kapan kapan" Sehun mengangguk. Kembali masuk ek dalam rumah untuk mengambil koper yang berisi baju mereka bertiga.

Masih ingat dengan janji Sehun 5 tahun lalu sebelum pergi dari rumah Jongin ? Sehun berjanji jika Baekhyun mau berusaha dan sembuh. Ia akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke pantai untuk bermain ombak.

Karena tahun tahun lalu begitu banyak hal yang belum selesai diurusi termasuk drama balas dendam, serta musibah yang dialami Jimin. Janji itu baru terwujud sekarang. Bukan hanya bertiga, mereka pergi berlima dengan tambahan 2 anggota keluarga yaitu Jimin dan Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap ?" Jongin akhir-akhir ini sedang hobi memancing. Termasuk memancing hati Sehun. Di acara piknik kali ini tidak lupa dia membawa perlengkapan pancing miliknya, juga perlengkapan pancing mini milik Jimin.

"Daddy di laut tidak ada ikan ?"

"Eiy, siapa bilang ? tentu saja ada" Jongin menepuk tangannya sekali setelah memasukkan semua barang bawaan ke dalam bagasi belakang.

"Apa ?"

"Paus" gelak tawa Jimin membahan ketika tubuhnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang ayah.

"Hore, kita memancing paus" pekiknya riang.

"Jangan cemari otak anakmu dengan kebohongan Jongin. Mana bisa paus ditangkap dengan pancing kalian ?"

"Aku saja bisa memancing hatimu"

"Dasar kardus" Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil dan membiarkan suami serta anaknya menyusun strategi untuk memancing nanti. Dasar ayah dan anak yang terlalu kompak.

"Jongin"

"Hm ?" mereka memilih bertemu di bandara saja, untuk langsung terbang ke Jeju. Maka dari itu Sehun tidak memperbolehkan Jimin ikut mobil Baekhyun karena akan membuat jarak tempuh Baekhyun lebih jauh dengan rumah mereka yang sudah terpisah.

"Setelah liburan, kita pergi ke China ya"

"Tapi setelah aku pergi ke San Fransisco" Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Jongin yang selalu sibuk dengan segala urusannya.

"Aku pergi dengan Jimin saja ya?"

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kalau kau kenapa kenapa bagaimana ?"

"Astaga aku sudah besar. Lagi pula Korea-China cukup dekat" Jongin diam dan menimbang untuk keputusannya.

"Tapi dengan Vernon. Kau, Jimin, Vernon. Aku tidak mau kalian hanya pergi berdua tanpa perlindungan"

"Aku masih Kim Sena jika kau lupa"

 **-KH-**

"Hyuuuuung" Sehun berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Jongin dan Chanyeol sengaja memilih hotel yang menghadap langsung ke laut khusus untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jimin sudah tidur sejak sore karena kelelahan memancing bersama Jongin. Tentunya setelah menangis karena ternyata daddynya berbohong tentang paus yang bisa mereka tangkap.

"Kenapa hm ?" Sehun menggeleng, memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi malam ini yang berhembus tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ?"

"Dia baik, hidupnya terlalu banyak bercanda. Tapi bisa serius juga kadang-kadang"

"Hyung, mencintainya ?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku nyaman kita yang seperti ini karena komitmen masih membuatku trauma"

"Maafkan ayah ku ya hyung" Baekhyun mengurai pelukan Sehun. Menggeser posisi berdirinya agar mereka bersisian dan memandang laut bersama dalam gelap.

"Itu sudah berlalu Sehun. Kau berjanji untuk melupakannya"

Kemudian mereka sama-sama hening. Larut oleh suara deru ombak yang tidak seberapa riuh dan terkesan tenang.

"Maafkan aku juga karena baru menepati janji untuk mengajakmu bermain ombak hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum. Menatap adik iparnya dalam diam.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke kehidupan kami Sehun. Tanpamu mungkin aku dan Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Terima kasih juga sudah melahirkan Jimin. Hidupku terasa lengkap sampai aku sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi"

"Aku juga hyung. Hidupku sudah terasa sempurna sampai aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi."

Sekali lagi Sehun tidak bosan mengakui jika Jongin adalah malam terbaik untuknya. Malam yang datang dengan satu paket bulan dan bintang. Dan Jongin, datang satu paket dengan kesedihan juga kebahagiaan.

"Hyung, aku mencintai Jongin"

"Aku tahu. Kalian, berbahagialah. Jongin sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Kau dan Jimin adalah tempatnya beristirahat dan pulang."

"Aku akan menjadi rumah ternyaman untuknya. Aku dan Jimin akan menjadi selimut yang hangat saat Jongin kedinginan"

Ya, Sehun akan menjadi rumah yang nyaman setelah lelah Jongin menghadapi dunia tanpa keramahan. Sehun akan menjadi selimut paling hangat sampai Jongin tidak memerlukan tungku untuk menghadapi dinginnya takdir.

 **-KH-**

Waktu akan berlalu begitu cepat seperti cahaya saat kita melalui dengan senang hati bersama mereka yang kita sayangi. Satu per satu yang kita kasihi akan pergi. Dan yang kita rawat akan tumbuh besar. Kita akan menua. Semua berubah kecuali satu, tangan yang tidak pernah lepas menggenggam sampai saatnya dipisahkan oleh ajal.

Album foto juga segala hal yang bisa dijadikan memori akan menjadi abadi jika kita merawatnya baik-baik.

Kenangan pahit, juga kenangan manis dibingkai indah dalam ingatan. Diputar sesekali saat rindu. Ditemani tangis dan tawa. Juga berbagai macam pelengkap rasa seperti cinta, benci, dan kasih yang masih setia mengisi hati.

"Ma…"

"Hm ?" pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan itu duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki yang mulai menua. Diintipnya sebentar buku apa yang kiranya dipegang oleh lelaki yang dipanggil mama itu.

"Mama sudah makan ?"

"Sudah"

"Sudah minum vitamin ?" mamanya hanya mengangguk.

35 tahunnya berlalu dengan sekedipan mata. Sehun terlena dengan segala hal indah yang diberikan Jongin. Kenyamanan yang dibuktikan bukan sekedar janji saja. Sampai ia lupa jika kapan saja Jongin dan segala cintanya bisa pergi berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri dalam dingin. Dulu Sehun menjanjikan dirinya sebagai selimut saat Jongin kedinginan menghadapi takdir. Tapi hari ini dia merasakan sesuatu, jika nyatanya mereka sama-sama saling menghangatkan.

"Dia lelaki yang tangguh kan Jim ?" Jimin merangkul ibunya yang terguncang karena kepergian ayahnya. Sesungguhnya ia juga merasa sangat kehilangan. Tidak ada lagi lelaki konyol yang membohonginya dengan begitu meyakinkan. Mengajari banyak hal tanpa menggurui. Memperkenalkan dunia tanpa menghakimi. Ayahnya adalah Kim Jongin.

"Ma, daddy sudah bekerja keras" Sehun mengangguk. Buku yang dilihat Jimin tadi, ternyata adalah album kenangan.

Mengabadikan setiap momen liburan mereka, atau sekedar pesta barbeque di halaman belakang. Kadang juga potret tidak sengaja. Lebih banyak dari semua foto di sana adalah milik Jimin dan Sehun. Karena Jongin selalu memilih menjadi tukang fotonya.

"Ini waktu Jimin menang lomba menari kan ma ?" Jimin menunjuk salah satu foto. Di sana terlihat dia yang sedang tos dengan ibunya penuh tawa. Sehun mengangguk lagi. Gerakannya mengangguk berhasil meloloskan satu air matanya yang dengan cepat diusap oleh sang putra.

Jongin adalah perokok aktif. Dan peminum kelas berat pada masanya. Dia akrab dengan hal semacam itu karena pekerjaannya yang tidak jauh dari dunia malam. Meski itu hanya masa lalu. Tapi penyakit tidak bisa menunggu pemahaman tentang masa manusia. Mereka datang karena kita tidak bisa menjaga diri sejak dini. Jongin terkena kanker paru dan liver, semacam komplikasi karena usia yang memang sudah lanjut.

Sehun tidak menyesali kepergian Jongin. Karena keabadian hanya milik sang pencipta. Semua akan menua. Semua akan menghilang. Dan semua akan pergi pada waktunya. Waktunya kini sudah habis bersama Jongin. Sehun bersyukur ia melalui sisa hidupnya bersama lelaki gagahnya itu. Selamanya Sehun adalah milik Jongin karena hatinya sudah dibawa pergi. Pergi bersama damai.

.

.

.

" _Aku bisa menjanjikan diriku selalu bersamamu" Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jongin sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik rupanya._

" _Bahkan jika saatnya aku mati ?"_

" _Tidak Sehun, aku pasti mati terlebih dahulu." Sehun mulai tidak suka dengan topik seperti ini._

" _Jangan terlalu yakin!"_

" _Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kau merasa kehilangan. Seberapa kau mencintaiku. Lagipula jika kau pergi terlebih dahulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat di dunia sendirian." Sehun menjewer telinga jongin dengan gemas._

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan aku huh ?!" Jongin mengecup permukaan tangan suaminya._

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aktualnya kau jauh lebih tangguh daripada aku untuk urusan kehilangan"_

" _Jangan berbicara seperti ini Jongin. Kau membuatku takut" Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. Bertambah sendu ketika Jongin menyeretnya ke dalam pelukan._

" _Hey, tidak ada yang abadi bukan ?"_

" _Tapi kau berjanji untuk menua denganku."_

" _Aku akan menua denganmu. Tapi tidak dengan selamanya bersama mu. Selamanya hanya sebuah kebohongan Sehun. Seperti aku yang membohongi Jimin tentang memancing paus di laut. Aku bisa menjanjikan diriku untukmu tapi tidak dengan waktu ku, waktu ku milik penciptaku" satu kecupan lagi untuk kening Sehun. "Teruslah jadi rumah ku. Teruslah menyelimutiku. Jadilah pembaringan terakhirku nanti."_

.

.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku tuan Kim, tidurlah dengan damai. Aku akan menangisimu sesekali dan mengingatmu selamanya"

 **Karena 'selamanya' hanya kebohongan. Sebuah janji dibuat untuk menyatakan kesanggupan. Bukan mengumbar kemustahilan. Tugasmu selesai Sehun, kau telah membawa aku ke dalam hidupmu, menyelamatkan aku yang tersesat. Setidaknya kau sudah mewujudkan mimpiku tentang sebuah keluarga. Selamanya rumahku adalah kamu dan anak kita - Kim Jongin**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

a/n : huhhh, tarik nafas. FINALLY sudah tamat. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dalam karya saya. Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang setia baca atau hanya sider saja. Aku tahu resiko sejak awal aku rilis ff ini akan begini. Maaf juga kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi, karena alur sdh matang sejak awal dibuat. Kritik dan saran mohon disertakan.

Btw, setelah ini end dan up 2 chapter IDY. aku bakal hiatus sangat lama :) LOVE YOU KAIHUN SHIPPER, EXOL TERUTAMA, KELUARGA SEPERFANGIRLAN. SEE U ON TOP. :*

btw, untuk sekedar sharing aku masih sangat terbuka. Kontak aja di DM, LINE, atau WA.


End file.
